Luchando por ti
by kykio88
Summary: RA SESSHxLIN Si él se enamora de una mujer comprometida, tal vez no pueda tenerla... pero no dejará de luchar por ella cueste lo que cueste... Tmb KagXInu LEMON. Capi 18 UN CAMINO POR RECORRER... y fin...
1. Primer encuentro

**Luchando por ti**

La joven mujer entró en una gran oficina de decorado sobrio, podía sentir su corazón algo acelerado por los nervios de la ocasión, así que decidió calmarse, después de todo eso era una cualidad clave en su trabajo. En pocos minutos ingresó un hombre algo mayor, el destinado para entrevistarla y decidir si obtendría la plaza que solicitaba.

La conversación y los cuestionamientos abundaron, quien realizaba la entrevista lo hacía porque quien debía hacerlo, un desconocido nombrado antes como Sesshomaru, no pudo hacerlo, demasiadas ocupaciones. En su momento Lin lamentó que alguien más decidiera por él, quería que su feje estuviera completamente seguro de que ella era capaz. Luego de un par de horas la chica salió con la promesa de una llamada en dos semanas, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ser la adecuada.

El día en que suponía le avisarían se llegó y contrario a sus suposiciones la hicieron acudir a una nueva cita. Lin solía ser muy puntual, sin embargo ese día en especial la sorprendió el tráfico y tuvo que subir la gran escalera de entrada corriendo con su bolsa en el hombro, tacones ligeros y una falda a la rodilla. Así andaba apresurada cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó sentada en un escalón de piedra, de inmediato alzó la mirada y se topó con la de un hombre alto y fornido que permanecía de pie mirándola fríamente, se puso de pie lo más ágilmente que pudo y ofreció una disculpa por su torpeza, aunque en realidad fue colpa de ambos, y sonrió como era su costumbre, el otro sólo se retiró sin decir una palabra o mostrar expresión alguna.

Lin le dedicó una última mirada algo confundida y recordó que llevaba prisa así que continuó con su camino. Por fortuna ese día las cosas salieron bien.

Una semana después empezaba un nuevo día en el Hospital de Tokio y era el día en que llegaban los nuevos residentes, dependiendo del área del hospital era el número de "novatos" que recibirían, una de las más cotizadas era terapia intensiva debido a que en ese lugar sólo se aceptaba un nuevo médico por año. "Requerimos personas con experiencia, no niños que quieran jugar a ser doctores", decía el jefe de ese piso. Cuando le preguntaban la razón de no aceptar más nuevos residentes. Siempre fue un médico controvertido, muy joven y muy talentoso ya que era uno de los internistas más reconocidos en todo Japón a sus 35 años, lo único que nadie admiraba era definitivamente su carácter frío e inconmovible, sin importar la situación sus dorados ojos permanecían siempre como témpanos de hielo.

Una mujer joven entró en el elevador acompañada de una amiga suya, la que le había recomendado ese hospital por ser el mejor de la capital. Lin se encontraba nerviosa por todos los rumores sobre el reto que estaba por enfrentar, sin embargo estaba contenta por haber sido la seleccionada para asumir la responsabilidad. Una vez en el piso que le correspondía se despidió de su amiga.

- Éste es tu piso, mucha suerte

- Gracias Sango no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

- Para eso estamos las amigas. –Lin asintió y salió del ascensor para tomar el camino sola.

Luego de preguntar la condujeron hasta el salón para doctores y acomodó sus cosas con una enfermera esperándola mientras le explicaba cuáles serían sus labores desde ese momento y hasta nuevo aviso. A decir verdad se sintió algo decepcionada de que no le dieran mayores responsabilidades que chequear a los pacientes pero debía tener paciencia y demostrar lo capaz que era.

Empezó a recorrer y reconocer cada pasillo y habitación, saludaba a todas las personas con su habitual sonrisa, era definitivamente una de las mejores en lo que hacía porque no sólo ayudaba con diagnósticos y tratamientos sino que su carácter tranquilo y alegre se transmitía a los pacientes.

Pasaron las primeras horas sin sobresaltos hasta que llegó un niño de cinco años recién salido de cirugía y las cosas se complicaron bastante, Lin era la persona más cercana y la primera en llegar a ayudar, después de un par de enfermeras también apareció otra de las doctoras, quien dejó a la nueva muchacha a cargo ya que pensó que era capaz de hacerlo y no estaba equivocada, pronto lo salvaron de morir, sin embargo tuvieron que regresarlo al quirófano para una nueva intervención.

- ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? –preguntó una voz bastante fuerte y varonil una vez pasado el incidente.

- Fui yo –respondió la otra doctora que atendió al pequeño.

- ¿Tú llegaste primero?

- No… pero yo…

- Entonces fuiste tú –interrumpió con voz indiferente pero atemorizante dirigiéndose a Lin.

- Sí… -en ese momento le fue difícil reaccionar dado que recordaba a ese sujeto bastante bien a pesar de haberlo visto sólo unos segundos antes.

- Debí suponerlo desde el principio, ahora gracias a ti ese niño tiene que ir a cirugía nuevamente, la próxima vez deja que las enfermeras se hagan cargo. -sin más se retiró dejando a una bastante confundida chica, esfumando así lo bien que se sentía por haber sacado a su paciente de una crisis.

- No le hagas caso es demasiado duro, lo hiciste bien –sonrió la doctora extendiéndole una mano –Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió con su habitual naturalidad y le extendió también una mano en forma de saludo-. Soy Lin, la nueva residente.

- Tenle paciencia, es muy desconfiado con los recién llegados, a todos nos cuesta ganarnos su confianza… y aún así es difícil evitar un regaño.

- Gracias… espero tener mejor suerte… oye… ¿Conoces a Sango?

- Claro, es mi mejor amiga.

- Es cierto, me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Entonces tú eres Lin su amiga y de… Kohaku…

- Sí… -en ese momento una enfermera llamó a Kagome y ésta tuvo que despedirse para atender a un paciente.

El resto de su turno fue como el principio, sólo revisando signos vitales y haciendo rondas, de vez en cuando veía pasar a ese hombre de cabellos largos que, por lo que ya le habían contado, era el eje del piso y el poseedor del peor carácter de todo el hospital. "Y tal vez del mundo" –pensaba para sus adentros. Pasó sus primeras 24 horas y fue por sus cosas, ahora sólo pensaba en alejarse de la mirada vigilante y amenazadora del Dr. Sesshomaru, además, alguien la esperaba.

La miró desde lejos y se sintió aliviado de que se marchara "Por fin se marcha esa niña… alguien menos que cuidar" –pensó. Era un hombre frío al que no parecía importarle nada más que su trabajo, casi no salía del hospital y no toleraba la menor desatención a los pacientes. "Sus errores cuestan vidas y no pueden darse ese lujo…" –decía siempre en las reuniones. Ese hombre de ojos miel era uno de los más adinerados de todo Japón gracias a su padre, quien en cierta forma no estaba muy orgulloso que fuese médico pero lo aceptaba ya que no tenía muchas opciones con el carácter de su hijo.

La chica llegó a su departamento y fue a dormir un rato, aproximadamente cuatro horas antes de tener que alistarse para que la recogieran. Fueron pocas horas las que descansó, sin embargo, le sirvieron bien y al medio día se despertó con ánimos de salir. Tomó una ducha caliente y se arregló con cierta rapidez pues, no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, sólo un toque de brillo en los labios, algo de sombra en los ojos y una coleta recogiendo su cabello por un lado.

Llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrirla de inmediato, ahí se encontró con un hombre bastante alto y hasta atractivo, su cabello era castaño y bastante largo, su piel blanca y ojos oscuros terminaban por darle un toque interesante.

- Hola –lo saludó con un beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro –asintió con una voz casi atemorizante para dar inicio a una salida como tantas otras.

Cualquiera que los mirara por la calle no podía evitar notar a la pareja, él varios años mayor que ella, poco más de diez, además de que su simple apariencia lo hacía ver como un hombre recio, serio, imponente y hasta despreciable. Hacía casi dos años que estaban juntos, se conocieron por casualidad, o eso creyó ella, en una fiesta donde se buscaba recaudar fondos para el hospital donde Lin aprendía y trabajaba en ese entonces. Ella estaba conversando con algunas amigas cuando él le pidió que bailaran, en ese momento aceptó más por compromiso con un hombre de importantes donaciones que porque en verdad le interesara. Al paso destiempo la siguió buscando y encantando poco a poco con sus detalles, si se lo proponía era un hombre encantador. Algún tiempo después le pidió que hiciesen la relación más formal.

FLASHBACK

- No… no lo sé, creo que no nos conocemos tanto… - "No sé qué es lo que siento por ti"

- Vamos –le dijo besando el dorso de su mano – dame una oportunidad, no te defraudaré.

- ¿Por qué yo? Tú conoces muchas mujeres que están en tu círculo de amistades…

- Ninguna como tú –"Eso es definitivo" – Eres diferente a ellas, tú eres auténtica, sincera. Vamos, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. –la acercó mucho a sí para besarla con ternura fingida. – Sólo dame un tiempo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

- Está… bien…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de eso las cosas se tornaron pacíficas, él era siempre muy atento y la auxiliaba siempre, a pesar de que ella no lo pidiera. Así fue como se ganó su confianza y decidió quedarse a su lado, tal vez no lo amaba pero se sentía tranquila, además él parecía estar muy enamorado. Algunas veces se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, sin embargo mientras su relación se volvió más costumbre que nada se dejó de cuestionar sobre lo que sentía.

Una limosina negra se detuvo enfrente de un hospital y una chica bajó de ella para internarse en el edificio y comenzar un nuevo turno. La noche iniciaba apenas y todos sabían que eran, en ocasiones, los turnos más difíciles por aquellos que ingresaban provenientes de urgencias luego de un accidente.

Lin estaba recibiendo los registros de alguien cuando detrás de sí escuchó una alarma sonar y de inmediato asistió, empezó a hacer preguntas a la enfermera y a dar algunas indicaciones cuando escuchó detrás de sí una voz que la contradecía.

- Pero es demasiado mayor para hacer eso –rebatió ella.

- Una vez que aprendas lo que haces puedes volver, vete. –ordenó el hombre indiferente pero autoritario.

Entonces la enfermera se disponía a escuchar sus nuevas instrucciones cuando sin aviso previo Lin tomó una jeringa y puso algo en el suero del paciente, luego como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor continuó atendiendo al anciano que parecía empeorar.

- Te dije que te fueras. –le reiteró el jefe del piso tomándola con fuerza de una muñeca con la que sostenía una nueva sustancia, luego se la quitó de la mano y continuó él con el procedimiento que en un principio desaprobó. Lin sólo observó desde lejos hasta que todo terminó y Sesshomaru la llamó con la mirada a su oficina.

En el camino todos la observaron atónitos y temerosos de lo que pudiese pasar con ella, ya que nadie antes había retado así a aquel hombre. Entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta con delicadeza aparentando normalidad a pesar de la mezcla de enojo y temor que sentía.

- ¿Qué crees que hiciste?

- Lo que creí correcto.

- ¿Desobedecerme así? Creo que no tienes bien claro quién es el que sabe más aquí así que como te lo dije, cuando sepas lo que haces, puedes volver… tal vez en un par de días. Y márchate ahora antes de que te de de baja permanentemente. –ella se contuvo y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió un poco y dijo algo antes de irse.

- Pero al final…

Las últimas palabras fueron una insinuación incompleta "Pero al final quién tuvo razón". Sesshomaru escuchó y de inmediato salió de su oficina buscando a la chica, cuando la vio en recepción hablando con una de las chicas se acercó y le dijo a la misa –La señorita no regresará hasta dentro de una semana- . Luego se retiró sin más. Entonces la confusión y los rumores aumentaron, entre los que sentían cierta envidia del valor la nueva doctora hasta los que la admiraban por lo mismo. Al final el resultado era el mismo, una semana de suspensión y el obstáculo más grande que enfrentaría nunca, Sesshomaru.

A la mañana siguiente entró al piso una mujer de ropa entallada y ojos rojos que preguntó por el jefe y luego fue directamente a su oficina entrando sin tocar.

- Espero que no estés ocupado.

- Sabes que sí.

- Claro, pero esto es importante, mañana es la reunión en casa de tu padre, sabes que tenemos que asistir.

- Y como siempre te utiliza para que yo vaya. –la mujer estaba muy cerca de él que se puso de pie para besarla en los labios.

- Vamos a desayunar y luego a tu departamento –ésta vez lo besó ella con mayor pasión – Para que duermas un rato.

- Sabes que no dormiré. –los dos salieron bajo miradas y bullicios.

- ¿Qué pasa? Hoy todos hablan más de lo normal.

- Un problema con una niña que no sabe lo que hace...

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estou con el nuevo fic... el cuarto de Sessho y Lin, espero no aburrir a nadie. Aquí estoy decidid a poner dos escenas bastante especiales... jaja... espero que lleguen a leerlas.En fin ojalá que les haya gustado el primer capi y les queden ganas de leer el segundo.**

**Porfis si tienen 1 minuto les pido un review, los primeros capis siempre son los más inseguros, no sé la idea es buena o no (aunque en lo personal me encató:p).**

**Ahora sí no vemos. Ya saben, se acptan todo tipo de conmentarios. Byes!**


	2. Naraku

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Lin recibía la visita de su pareja para almorzar en su casa, eso era algo bastante común ya que excepto por las fiestas y eventos de negocios a los que asistían más bien pasaban el tiempo a solas. Al principio las conversaciones versaron entre lo cotidiano y el incidente en el hospital, cosa que pareció enfadar mucho al hombre.

- No deberías dejar que hiciera eso, sabes que puedes colocarte en el lugar que quieras. –le dijo refiriéndose a que con sus influencias podría hacerlo.

- Gracias, pero es ahí donde quiero estar para demostrarle que no soy lo que él cree, para que sepa que no es omnipotente… -contestó con voz alegre como siempre haciendo que sus palabras mostraran intenciones inocentes.

- Como quieras –sonrió y luego hubo una pausa- Mañana hay una fiesta a la que debemos asistir.

- Así que eso es… -dijo mirando una caja de regalo que había en su sala y que no le había dejado abrir antes.

- Sí, me gustaría que lo usaras mañana… - se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta el presente. Ella lo abrió y descubrió un vestido rojo bastante entallado con un escote pronunciado en la espalda.

- Es… impresionante… -en realidad no le gustaba mucho vestirse así pero no fue capaz de decirlo, nunca lo hacía.

- Te verás increíble…

Las últimas palabras las susurró es su oído mientras comenzada a besarlo para después pasar a sus labios e inmiscuir las manos en sus ropas, ella sólo se dejó llevar por algo que, al igual que lo demás en su relación, era más por costumbre que por verdaderos deseos de hacerlo.

Rato después estaba recostada dormitando entre los brazos del mismo hombre cuando sonó el teléfono y resultó ser su amiga Sango.

- Entonces estás suspendida…

- Sí pero no quise dejarme de él…

- Jaja… siempre con ese carácter, por lo menos tuviste suerte, dicen que a muchos los ha despedido por mucho menos que eso, tal vez le caes bien.

- Jaja –rió de buena gana – lo dudo mucho.

- Oye antes de que se me olvide, el domingo hay una reunión en mi casa, sólo para chicas. ¿Vienes?

- Claro me encantaría

- Y con suerte te topas a mi hermano.

- Sango… -la regañó moviéndose un poco para que su pareja no escuchara el nombre del muchacho que bien conocía.

- Lo sé, tienes novio, pero igual no me cae bien… como sea, nos vemos el domingo.

- Sí, nos vemos.

Terminaron la llamada y de inmediato el que descansaba a su lado la haló hacia sí posesivamente, si ese hombre tenía un defecto era ese, ser demasiado posesivo.

-¿Vas a salir con tu amiga? –le dijo besando su cuello.

- Sí, reunión sólo para chicas.

- Entonces no me preocupo por el niño…

- Jaja no, no lo voy a ver, eres muy celoso…

- Sabes que le interesas. –ya no la estaba besando, sin embargo la mantenía entre sus brazos.

- Y él es sólo mi amigo. – le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se puso de pie.- Voy a tomar una ducha.

Él la miró alejarse y entrar al baño cerrando la puerta, se vistió y empezó a hacer llamadas desde su celular, del tipo que no hacía enfrente de Lin.

&&&&&

La noche siguiente se realizaba un gran fiesta en una de las mansiones más imponentes de Tokio, el motivo eran algunas nuevas relaciones establecidas entre comerciantes. Los anfitriones eran una pareja bien establecida, Inutashou e Isayoi, ellos eran grandes personajes entre los empresarios de Japón ya que era su costumbre hacer toda clase de eventos a los que asistían no sólo los más ricos del país sino también los dos hijos del hombre, dándole así un toque familiar que no necesariamente poseía.

Kagome entró al salón y buscó con la mirada a una persona en especial a quien no tardó en encontrar y pronto se saludaron con un beso en los labios.

- Llegas tarde…

- Lo siento, me quedé cuidando a un paciente.

- Sólo por eso te perdono –le dijo Inuyasha entre besos.

- Tus padres –interrumpió ella al sentirse apenada por la mirada de los progenitores del chico.

- Vamos… no me he acercado a saludar –la tomó de la mano y se acercaron

- ¿Te peleaste con tu padre?

- No… te estaba esperando –Kagome se sonrojó pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la otra pareja.

- Padre –lo saludó dándole la mano –Madre –le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego su novia hizo lo mismo.

- Nos alegra que hayas venido, hija –dijo la mujer mayor.

- Es un honor estar aquí.

Los cuatro entablaron una conversación que no pudo ser muy larga debido a que otros invitados se acercaron también. La joven pareja se retiró hacia uno de los patios traseros para tener algo de privacidad, si bien también ahí había personas no eran tantas como en el interior.

Caminaron un rato tomados de la mano conversando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, de repente el verse por fin sin nadie alrededor decidieron sentarse abrazados en el pasto a tocar temas más importantes, a expresarse con palabras cualquier cosa y hasta a tener una pequeña desavenencia que no podía faltar nunca en su relación de casi un año. Después de todo cualquier momento era bueno pero aquellos rodeados por una atmósfera fresca y apacible eran los mejores.

- Entonces qué va a pasar cuando termines los asuntos con la tabacalera…

- No sé, pero seguramente mi padre me va a asignar un negocio de los que acaba de hacer…

- Y si no… -su voz sonaba algo temerosa de la respuesta pues sabía que a Inutashiou no le importaría mandarlo al extranjero.

- Feh! Te preocupas demasiado –la regañó intentando ocultar el miedo propio y compartido, sin embargo no logró hacerlo, ella lo abrazó y se refugió en su pecho.

- Inuyasha, prométeme algo… dime que siempre, sin importar en dónde estés, vas a pasar conmigo los días como éste, por favor prométeme que cada año vamos a estar juntos por lo menos este día.

- Qué tonta eres… si siempre vamos a estar juntos…-besó su cabello aspirando su aroma inconfundible- Kagome…te lo prometo….

&&&&&

Dentro de la casa los invitados conversaban como era común en esos eventos, de repente alguien atrajo sus miradas, un hombre de cabellos castaños que era bien conocido entre empresarios y negociantes. Algunos dudaron en acercarse, porque si bien le rendían tributo, el sujeto no era del agrado de muchos.

A quienes frecuentaban los eventos como ese no se les hizo extraño verlo entrar del brazo de una mujer joven que no parecía en lo absoluto ir con él, ella se veía como una chica honesta y hasta inocente. La pareja saludó a todos aquellos que lo hicieron, después de un rato se toparon con alguien que definitivamente Lin no esperaba ver.

- Kagome… -exclamó algo sorprendida pero observando más bien a su acompañante.

- Lin… pero… qué sorpresa –ella también miraba más al otro hombre – Él es mi novio, Inuyasha... -el aludido los saludó a ambos y antes de que pudiesen decir otra cosa las dudas empezaron a aclararse para todos.

- Entonces es usted el hijo del señor Inutashio, su hijo menor, claro está, ya que no creo que el joven Sesshomaru asista a reuniones como ésta. –todos pero en especial Lin lo miraron extrañamente.

- Feh! Sí soy su hijo menor y si mi hermano viene no me importa, ahora con su permiso. –jaló algo de la mano a Kagome para llevarla a toro sitio y conversar mientras Lin no preguntó más pero esperaba que lo que suponía no fuese verdad, aunque con el parecido entre ese joven y su jefe, era poco probable que se equivocara.

- ¿Quién es él? No me agrada. -le dijo Kagome a su navio una vez estuvieron lejos de los demás.

- A mi tampoco, es un hombre con el que mi padre acaba de iniciar negocios muy importantes. Oye, por cierto…. ¿Conoces a la que lo acompaña?

- Trabaja conmigo… -dijo no muy convencida- Pero no entiendo cómo es que lo conoce… y menos cómo vienen juntos.

- La conoció cuando era estudiante…

- Jaja… Inuyasha ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Feh! No te burles… es un rumor, me habían dicho que la novia de ese tipo era una estudiante de medicina… –así continuaron conversando sobre la pareja que se había quedado en el interior, al parecer las cosas con ese hombre no eran tan sencillas.

&&&&&

Lin caminaba como siempre del brazo de su pareja cuando sin darse cuenta vio materializado su temor. No supo cómo terminaron topándose al que era su jefe, ahora un hombre con smoking negro, muy diferente al blanco del hospital, sin embargo su apariencia era igual imperturbable. De la mano llevaba a una mujer casi de su edad con cabello negro y ojos rojos a la que presentó como su prometida, Kagura.

Entre los otros tres entablaron una conversación superficial mientras la más chica sólo paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro nerviosa ¿Por qué la incomodaba aquél sujeto? Tal vez por el incidente, tal vez por la sensación de autoritarismo que emanaba; como fuese se sentía muy intimidada por las fugaces y casi imperceptibles miradas que le daba entre palabra y palabra, ella sólo terminó por agachar la visa al suelo discretamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –la preguntó su novio al verla nerviosa luego del último encuentro.

- Nada… es… nada…

- Entiendo que no te agrade ese hombre luego del incidente del otro día… -¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella jamás mencionó el nombre de su jefe… algunas cosas de ese hombre la desconcertaban bastante.

- Sí… no… no lo sé. Ya no importa, mejor cambiemos de tema, por favor.

La noche transcurrió sin más sobresaltos y el único inconveniente que hubo fueron los penetrantes ojos miel clavados a la distancia en Lin. Ella en realidad no lo notó pero su acompañante sí lo hizo y no le agradó en lo más mínimo

&&&&&

Al mediodía siguiente la misma chica iba caminando muy cerca de la entrada a un edificio de departamentos bastante lujoso, ya en la puerta estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cundo una mano en su hombro y una conocida voz la interrumpieron para saludarla, se trataba de Kohaku, después de todo sí se lo había topado.

- ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermana?

- Sí –sonrió contenta de ver a su amigo.

- Ven, pasa –los dos entraron y tomaron el ascensor juntos, los hermanos vivían en el mismo edificio y aunque no se trataba del mismo piso el chico decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta que buscaba. Sin embargo cuando llegaron en lugar de buscar entrar, se quedaron un buen rato de pie sólo hablando, definitivamente el muchacho de pecas tenía una conexión especial con ella, algo que por desgracia confundía con amor.

Finalmente la otra invitada de ese día llegó interrumpiéndolos sin querer. Las dos muchachas entraron y el chico regresó a sus actividades bastante contento por su suerte de ese día. Por su parte en el interior del lugar las preguntas no se hicieron esperar para Lin.

- No sabía que tienes novio… -dijo Kagome tratando de indagar.

- Sí, tenemos juntos poco más de dos años

- Vaya…

- Jaja… estás sorprendida… sí, creo que yo también lo estaría. Es de esas cosas curiosas del destino.

- Disculpa que te lo diga otra vez –estas últimas dos palabras de Sango sonaron un poco más marcadas- Pero eso no es el destino, es tu necedad de estar con ese Naraku que te lleva tantos años –Lin rió

- Creo que nunca te voy a convencer de lo que hago… -Kagome sólo escuchó alarmada, sin embargo apenas conocía a su nueva compañera y no consideró prudente decir algunas cosas.

Algunas horas pasaron y las tres encontraron muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y qué hacer, las dos chicas con novio se conocieron bastante gracias Sango que ya para el atardecer les contó algo que hacía tiempo le sucedía pero hasta el momento evitó darle importancia.

- Ha un enfermero… que no deja de insistir…

FLASH BACK

- Entonces doctora… esta vez sí va a aceptar mi invitación.

- No entiendo para qué insistes Miroku, ya te dije que no, además puedes pedírselo a cualquiera como siempre lo haces.

- Pero mi querida Sango sabes que con quien en verdad quiero estar es contigo…

- Sí, y eso mismo se lo dices a todas, ahora si me disculpas…

- Pero no crea que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.

FIN DEL FHASHBACK

-Y eso hace el amigo de Inuyasha todos los días… con todas –un dejo de melancolía se escuchó en su voz.

- Sango… -Kagome no pudo decir nada ya que conocía perfectamente al chico que ella misma presentó a su novio casi cinco años atrás, luego de que también la invitara a salir y lo rechazara.

- Si no te sientes segura con él es mejor que sigas así –señaló Lin haciendo uso de todo su raciocinio.

- Sí, lo sé… es sólo que… por eso no me gustan ese tipo de hombres, siempre parecen sinceros. En fin… espero que ya haya entendido…

Luego de eso cambiaron de tema a pesar de que las dos amigas sabían que el comentario sobre el enfermero no fue sólo hecho al aire.

&&&&&

Al cabo de unos días Lin regresó al hospital para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, fue llamada a la oficina de Sesshomaru para recibir nuevas instrucciones. Entró con cuidado y bastante nerviosa.

- Desde hoy, permanecerás conmigo cada vez que haga una ronda o atienda a un paciente. Tal vez así aprendas cómo hacerlo y a respetar la autoridad. Te veré en al cubículo (N/A: se les dice cubículos? Habitaciones?... Ni idea) tres en una hora. -ella salió de ahí apenas asintiendo para evitar mostrar o decir algo de lo que sentía.

"No lo entiendo, si tanto me odia por qué me quiere trabajando a su lado… increíble, seguramente quiere que lo rete… o que haga sólo su voluntad… no entiendo cómo podría alguien querer estar con él… es tan insoportable… pero no voy a dejar que haga su voluntad"

El momento de empezar juntos se llegó y Lin estaba decidida a demostrarle muchas cosas a su jefe así que permaneció atenta a cualquier signo o movimiento, creía que las preguntas abundarían pero no fue así, al contrario, con todos los pacientes no fue necesario que dijera nada y cuando intentaba hacerlo Sesshomaru se encargaba de interrumpir sin que nadie más que ella lo notara.

Si no pensaba hacerla equivocarse o algo más, entonces para qué le hacía eso… era bastante extraño, tanto como para ella como para todos los demás que observaban curiosos cada escena que podían sin que él se diera cuenta.

Al cabo de ver a muchos pacientes, más de los que ella pensaba se podían atender al mismo tiempo, la hizo seguirlo hasta su oficina y antes de entrar se detuvo y le dijo que les diera seguimiento a todos ellos el resto del turno, antes de salir irían juntos nuevamente.

- Y ten cuidado de cometer una sola falla… -le advirtió para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy difíciles para Lin, iba y venía revisando a cada uno de los pacientes, por fortuna no hubo nada fuera de la rutina, sin embargo para la siguiente ronda que haría con él todavía no estaba lista del todo y empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Por qué ese hombre la ponía nerviosa?

La visita a los pacientes fue observada por todos que iban y venían sólo para eso y cada vez que pasaban era lo mismo, Lin dando explicaciones precisas y detalladas y él sólo escuchando sin decir una palabra, así terminaron el turno y de nuevo fue requerida por Sesshomaru.

- Mañana será lo mismo, te aconsejo que llegues antes para que prepares el reporte de los pacientes, y que lo hagas mejor que hoy.

La pobre chica salió de ahí con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, de nuevo estaba frustrada y todo era culpa del sujeto amargado que tenía por jefe. Ese día fue directamente a su casa a descansar y a atender sus pendientes cancelando una cita con su pareja, en estos momentos su prioridad era hacer las cosas bien.

Estaba en su habitación terminando de ponerse la pijama ya con la cama lista para recostarse cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo suspirar más por enfado que por otra cosa, unos instantes después el hombre de la cita cancelada la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Qué sorpresa…

- No podía dejar de verte hoy…

- Tengo que dormir algo…

- No me dirás que te molesta mi presencia…

- Claro que no – "Igual no deberías estar aquí" .

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

Hello! Pimero darles **mil gracias** a todas por estar leyendo éso y por su gran aceptación, les aseguro que voy adar mi mejor esfuerzo :D

Sé que ahora tal vez haya dudas, pero en sí el fic tiene ese formato de incertidumbre. En cuanto al novio de Lin pues... lo siento, sé que es medio raro pero igual era necesario... Ahora no me queda más que pedirles 10 segundos de su tiempo para que dejen un** review, la crítica esla mejor forma de mejorar**.

Mil gracias byes!

PD: grx Catita x lo de la compu, sé que no hace falta que te diga que tienes razón.


	3. Inuyasha y Kagome

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Sin que se diera cuenta los días pasaron más rápido de lo normal, ya casi no salía de atender pacientes, dormía a ratos en el mismo hospital y cuando iba a su casa sólo le quedaba tiempo para resolver algunas cosas y muy ocasionalmente ver a Naraku.

Un día de esos la ronda de final de turno tuvo un problema en especial que le acarreó un nuevo regaño a la chica a pesar de no ser su culpa, ella rebatió como siempre, pero como por costumbre la respuesta que obtuvo se transformó en más horas de estar vigilando signos vitales.

"Esa niña… es demasiado… impulsiva, debería pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas…-esbozó una sonrisa como muy contadas veces o hacía- Esa niña…"

En recepción Lin se topó con Kagome y le contó de lo sucedido a ella y a una enfermera, la primera sólo le hizo un comentario para alentarla mientras que la segunda le dijo algo que le costó trabajo creer.

- Por lo menos a los demás nos conviene que te quedes, cuando no estás su humor empeora… aunque eso parezca imposible.

- Disculpen –interrumpió una mujer ajena pero no desconocida para la mayoría. - ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

- En su oficina –contestó Kagome que conocía mejor que nadie ahí a la prometida de su cuñado.

- Gracias. Oye, por cierto, hay una reunión familiar el próximo sábado en la noche, no sé si Inuyasha ya te lo dijo pero es importante que todos estemos presentes.

- No, no me ha dicho nada ¿No sabes para qué es?

- No, al parecer nadie lo sabe, espero que no sea nada malo. Bueno, te dejo.

- Sí, adiós.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo el celular de Lin sonó con una llamada de Naraku, ella intentó explicarle que no podrían salir juntos pero él insistió demasiado, desde que ella trabajaba ahí habían tenido algunas discusiones por el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

- A las doce, lo más temprano que saldré es a las doce…

- Ahí estaré. -los dos terminaron la llamada al mismo tiempo sin despedirse y sin darse cuanta de que unos ojos dorados estaban posados detrás de Lin.

- Van a subir a cirugía al niño del dos, no puedes irte hasta que no esté aquí estable otra vez. –sin más Sesshomaru se retiró sosteniendo de la mano a Kagura.

- Debes tenerle mucha confianza para encargarle a tus pacientes. -le dijo su prometida.

- Claro que no, sólo la pongo a prueba.

- Algunas veces no te entiendo.

- No es necesario que lo hagas.

Este último comentario desconcertó un poco a la mujer que sabía lo difícil del carácter de su novio, sin embargo siempre trataba de entenderlo ya que si debían casarse sería mejor llevarse bien y aparentar una buena relación.

Eran casi las 12:30, Lin ya había recibido una llamada de Naraku que la esperaba afuera y el niño que debía esperar continuaba en el quirófano, ella solo caminaba en círculos desesperada y enojada con el hombre que parecía querer tenerla ahí a propósito.

- Vete, yo te cubriré, sólo regresa temprano para que firmes tú en el registro… -"No me agrada, pero hacer que tengas problemas con él no es la respuesta… después te darás cuenta de cómo es".

- Pero Kagome…

- No te preocupes, él no vendrá en varias horas, se fue con Kagura.

- Gracias, nos vemos después.

Lin salió del hospital y subió a la limosina que la esperaba, en el interior encontró un ramo de rosas rojas, sonrió algo nerviosa y se acercó a saludar a su novio con un beso en los labios y disculparse por la tardanza, él se notaba visiblemente molesto.

- Ya te dije que no me agrada que estés ahí, ese hombre te retiene demasiado.

- Lo siento… a veces no es fácil tener tiempo libre, el trabajo es muy demandante.

- Antes no lo era. Pero no tiene sentido que discutamos ahora. Vamos, una cena nos espera. –ella sonrió casi por compromiso y se recostó en el respaldo para desahogar un poco el cansancio.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una gran mansión y Lin se mostró sorprendida, no pensaba que la cena fuese en casa de él, sin embargo no dijo nada. Entraron y fue conducida hasta una habitación que ocupaba generalmente con él, había un vestido, entallado como de costumbre, sobre la cama y una gargantilla de diamantes para acompañarlo. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió tan aprisa como pudo para bajar al gran comedor adornado con exquisito y sobrio gusto, de inmediato él se puso de pie y la ayudó a sentarse.

- Gracias… -sonrió por instinto- ¿Puedo saber qué celebramos?

- Todavía nada, pero espero que lo hagamos, todo depende de ti.

- No entiendo… -la tomó con ambas manos.

- Hace dos años que estamos juntos, creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente y tenemos la edad para saber quién es la persona con la que queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. Y sé que esa persona eres tú –la soltó un momento para sacar de su pantalón una caja negra con un amillo que extendió hasta su dedo-. Y espero ser esa persona para ti y que aceptes casarte conmigo.

Lin se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, aquella proposición la tomaba por sorpresa, sobre todo después de sus recientes desavenencias por culpa de su trabajo. Finalmente sonrió y asintió, él le puso el anillo y luego la besó en los labios.

- Me sorprendiste –dijo Lin luego de un largo silencio.

- Eso quería. Me da gusto que hayas aceptado, eres la última pieza para mi vida. –ella no entendió bien el sentido del comentario, sin embargo sonrió y negó con la cabeza como lo hacía tantas veces que ese hombre la desconcertaba.

El resto de la velada pasó sin sobresaltos, se dedicaron más bien a ver los detalles para el anuncio oficial de si compromiso. Sin aviso previo Naraku se puso de pie y la incitó a que hiciera lo mismo para empezar a besarla en los labios, ella aceptó la caricia, sin embargo al ver sus verdaderas intenciones se alejó y dijo tener que volver al hospital, él se molestó un pocopero luego sonrió, en esos momentos no tenía sentido una pelea.

- Está bien, le diré al chofer que te lleve.

- Voy a cambiarme.

Una vez que Lin se fue Naraku realizó la llamada que uno de sus subordinados, Goshinki, esperaba.

- Aceptó.

- Entonces todo va como esperamos, pronto estarán casados y eso será lo mejor para su imagen.

- Sí, todo marcha a la perfección, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una llamada que hacer. –sin más colgó y marcó otro número que bien conocía, esta vez respondió una mujer de voz ausente e indiferente.

- Por fin llamas.

- Sabes que tenía algo que hacer, pero ahora ya estoy libre.

- ¿Aceptó?

- Sí. Voy a verte ahora, espero que tengas tiempo… y ánimos.

- Sabes que siempre es así, nos vemos en un rato.

&&&&&

En el camino de regreso no pudo dejar de observar el anillo de diamantes ni de pensar en lo que le esperaba, ahora pasaría con él el resto de su vida entre vestidos de noche, fiestas y negocios, eso no le gustaba para nada pero como él lo dijo, ya tenían más de dos años juntos y ese era el siguiente paso. Además Naraku siempre mostró ser un hombre bueno y estar enamorado, sus diferencias no pesarían tanto. Entró en el piso de terapia intensiva y de inmediato fue a buscar a Kagome, la encontró cuidando al niño que recién había llegado de la cirugía.

- ¿Cómo salió todo? –preguntó enseñando sin notarlo el anillo de su dedo.

- Bien… Lin… qué es…

- El anillo… Naraku me propuso matrimonio.

- Vaya pues… ME da gusto, felicidades, pero... ¿Estás segura? Es que ustedes son muy diferentes…

- Sí, bueno, hace más de dos años que estamos juntos y él se ve muy enamorado, sé que nos vamos a llevar bien.

- ¿Tú lo amas?

- Lo quiero mucho, siempre ha estado ahí para tenderme una mano. Y dime, Sesshomaru no se ha aparecido por aquí verdad. –el cambio de tema fue muy obvio pero prefería eso a tener que seguir contestando preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

- No, no ha aparecido por aquí, cuando sale con Kagura siempre tarda en regresar. Oye, tengo una idea, por qué no nos reunimos con Sango para celebrar tu compromiso, hasta podemos hace una fiesta en tu honor. –quizás Sango pusiese hacerle ver su error.

- Gracias, -contestó contenta – La reunión me parece muy bien, pero la fiesta… bueno, no soy mucho de ir a ese tipo de eventos.

- Perfecto, entonces, mira ahora ya me voy y me fijo en tu horario para ver el día y la hora.

- Muy bien, gracias, nos vemos.

&&&&&

Pasó un buen rato antes de que llegara quien Lin no deseaba ver, de inmediato las doradas pupilas buscaron a la nueva residente que estaba al lado del pequeño. Sigiloso se acercó hasta ella y antes de que pudiera decirle algo sobre el paciente notó el anillo en su dedo y después actuó sólo por un impulso que ni él mismo notó.

- Que bien cumples tu trabajo. –le dijo amenazante.

- ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sabiendo que no era un comentario honesto.

- ¿Quién te cubrió mientras no estabas?

- Yo… no…

- A menos de que te hayan dado eso en el hospital. –usando su tono frío le causó un escalofrío a Lin que miró el anillo dándose cuenta del error que cometió.

- No bueno… ya lo tenía… es que.

- No mientas –esta vez parecía estar lleno de furia, cosa poco común en su ecuánime personalidad. Después esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa-. Pero como quieras, al final es peor para ti. – se retiró dejándola completamente anonadada, no tenía idea del por qué de su reacción o de su comentario.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta su oficina dando grandes zancadas sin fijarse en quién lo veía o si alguien lo necesitaba. Cerró la puerta sin azotarla, puesto que no consideraba inútil, pero una vez a solas caminó en círculos por todo el lugar sin nada más en la mente que el anillo en el dedo de la chica. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Qué lo hubiera desobedecido, naturalmente… ¿O tal vez no? Eso era algo que ni él mismo sabía y no le gustaba para nada.

&&&&&

Pasaron un par de días en los que si de por si la carga de trabajo para Lin ya era mucha, empeoró bastante, por fin entendió la amenaza hecha con anterioridad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver a su ahora prometido o a sus amigas, sólo vivía para estar ahí y, por desgracia para ella, cada vez tenía que pasar más tiempo al lado de su jefe.

El fin de semana era la primera oportunidad que Lin tendría para salir, algo había hecho a Sesshomaru compadecerse y darle dos días, tal vez la intervención de Kagome o las ojeras que ya eran permanentes en su rostro..

El sábado por la noche todo estaba listo en la casa del padre de Inuyasha y sólo algunas personas estaban invitadas, el motivo de la reunión era todavía desconocido para todos. La cena pasó sin alguna novedad aunque la impaciencia aumentaba a cada instante, una vez servido el postre, el anfitrión se puso de pie y llamó la atención de los demás. Luego de dar las gracias a todos por estar ahí fue directamente el tema que tanto esperaban.

- El motivo de la reunión es darles a todos a conocer la decisión que he tomado. Hace poco establecí un nuevo negocio en los Estados Unidos, el que ahora es el más importante de la compañía y quiero anunciarles que decidí dejar a Inuyasha a cargo, no solo temporalmente, sino en definitiva. –todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos esperando que el aludido dijera ago, sin embargo él sólo permaneció callado sin saber qué hacer.

- Felicitaciones Inuyasha –dijo al fin un amigo de la familia, Myoga.

- Sí… bueno… no… no sé qué decir… creo que debo agradecer también…

- Hijo, me da gusto que seas mejor para los negocios que para hablar con público –hubo una risa general, los únicos que conservaron sus expresiones serias fueron el hermano mayo, Kagome y el mismo Inuyasha que haciendo uso de su instinto se disculpó escuetamente y se retiró junto con su novia. Los demás continuaron con el protocolo necesario.

Caminaron los dos hasta el jardín de atrás, al lugar donde sólo unos días antes hablaron del temor que ahora veían materializado. Estaban en silencio ya que Inuyasha no era capaz de hablar en esas circunstancias y Kagome terminaba de asimilas la noticia, intentaba pensar cómo debía reaccionar en esos momentos. En cómo darle el apoyo necesario al chico que tanto amaba.

- Feh! Por qué guardas silencio, sabes que no me gusta. –reclamó ya algo exasperado por no saber qué pasaba por la mente de ella.

- Es que no hay nada que te pueda decir ahora… no quiero felicitarte…

- No seas tonta, no quiero que me felicites, quiero que me grites, que te enojes… que hagas algo…

- No puedo… creo que en cierta forma ya sabíamos que esto pasaría… -su tono de infinita tristeza era tan desconocido para Inuyasha que por un momento no creyó que aquello fuera realidad.

- Le diré a mi padre que no.

- Sabes que no puedes, no puedes decirle que no.

- Claro que puedo.

- Ven, Inuyasha ven conmigo esta noche, por favor no me dejes sola ahora.

- Kagome…

- Ven –lo tomó de las manos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de atrás – Sólo esta noche ven conmigo y deja todo lo demás de lado, mañana regresarás a tu vida normal.

Así los dos se fueron para pasar una de las noches más inolvidables de sus vidas y tal vez la última juntos.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy otra vez para darles las mil gracias por su apoyo! Me hacen mmuy feliz. También quiero pedir una disculpa porque en el capi pasado olvidé responder ago, Sessho tiene 35 años y Lin 26, le lleva unos pocos años :p**

**Ahora sólo me falta pedirles un segundo de u tiempo para un review ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. El próximo capítulo va a estar interesante... el primer acercamiento cercano de Lin y Sessho...**

**Bueno nos vemos byes!**


	4. Exaltando los sentidos

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

**Aquí hay conversación de Sessho y su conciencia lo de Sessh con - y la conciencia con " "**

Entraron en el departamento de Kagome tomados de la mano todavía con la tristeza de por medio, Inuyasha se repetía mil veces que su padre no le haría eso, sólo hablando con él su decisión cambiaría, sin embargo, eso era algo muy poco probable en la realidad.

Todavía sin separarse se recostaron en uno de los sillones, en un principio ninguno quería decir nada por temor pero tarde o temprano había que hacerlo.

- ¿Me vas a extrañar Inuyasha?

- Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ir –a diferencia de su costumbre ahora hablaba pausado y con voz profunda.

- Sabes que tienes que ir, nadie desobedece a tu padre… - ella esperó una respuesta pero al no obtenerla los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y por instinto buscó los labios del chico, tal vez si lo tenía más cerca, no sería necesario dejarlo ir.

Con ella recargada sobre su pecho continuaron besándose, era cada vez una caricia más profunda y prolongada, sus manos entrelazadas llegaron a soltarse para abrazar al otro con la misma desesperación del beso.

Kagome recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Inuyasha, reconoció y grabó en su memoria cada centímetro del hombre que amaba mientras él se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba. Continuaron así por algunos momentos, saboreando los labios del otro hasta que Inuyasha tomó a Kagome por la cintura y la acomodó totalmente encima de él para acariciar su espalda semidesnuda a causa del vestido e ir incluso un poco más abajo.

Ella se separó un momento y lo miró a los ojos para luego susurrar algo en su oído que lo hizo estremecer.

- Hazme el amor Inuyasha, quiero se tuya para siempre…

Su respuesta fue un nuevo beso cargado de pasión, él saboreó el momento y las palabras que acababa de escuchar, en ese instante se decidió no sólo a amarla por siempre, sino a hacerla sentir así cada día de su vida.

De repente bajó el cierre del vestido rojo que ella llevaba para después girarse y dejarla debajo de sí. Continuó colmando su cuello con infinitos besos húmedos hasta dejar una tenue marca. Después pretendió ir más abajo pero la chica se lo impidió reclamando sus labios para besarlos, así que suavemente retiró el vestido desde los hombros rozando sus pechos y su cintura con embriagante lentitudhasta sentir la ropa interior de encajey llegarinmiscuir un poco sus dedos sólo para escuchar suspirar con fuerza a Kagome y después quitar el vestido por completo pero sin ponerle fin a la dulce espera.

Así casi desnuda la apreció un momento, su piel tersa y suave, su frente cubierta de una delgada capa de sudor, sus labios entrabiertos... su tórax subiendo y bajando agitado mientras sus manos lo incitaban a acercarse de nuevo y continuar con lo que hacía.

Teniendo intenciones algo malignas empezó por sus tobillos besándola lento y pausado, rozando antes cada centímetro con las yemas de sus dedos. Pronto se topó de nuevo con la prenda de encaje y esta vez no dudó en retirarla para dejar a Kagome totalmente a su merced. Arrastró sus manos hasta las formas femeninas de la chica apoderándose totalmente de ellas y acariciándolas con movimientos suaves que la incitaban a querer más de él, sintió como su piel se erizaba e inconciente de lo que hacía entreabrió sus piernas dejándole así espacio a Inuyasha para besar su entrepierna y llegara hasta su intimidad. Jugueteó con sus labios primero y luego con su lengua desatando nuevos suspiros en la chica que se aferraba al sillón con los ojos cerrados y la respiración demasiado agitada sintiéndose víctima de una dulce tortura.

- Inuyasha… detente… por… favor… Inu… yasha…

Pero él pareció no escucharla porque lejos de detenerse aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias hasta que la llevó al borde del éxtasis, entonces regresó a sus labios para introducirse en su boca, con delicadeza y apuración recorrió cada centímetro de ella, Kagome saboreó a Inuyasha, sus labios, sus caricias y todavía un dejo de su propio cuerpo.

El chico empezó a desabotonar su camisa hasta quitarla completamente, entonces ella aprovechó para girarse y quedar encima de él, así pudo tocar su pecho desnudo y colmarlo luego de besos rozándolo también con los dientes varias vecesen diversos puntos mientras quitaba sus pantalones inmiscuyendo sus manos cada vez más allá, cada vez más lejoshasta dejarlo desnudo y sentir su virilidad entre sus dedos. Después lo acarició largos instantes de una forma inexplorada para ambos.

Inuyasha sentía el embriagante delirio que el tacto de la chica le provocaba y lo llevabahasta sacarlo de la realidad. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo, reunió sus pocas fuerzas y sostuvo a Kagome por la cintura para recostarla en el sillón. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzarony se comunicaron entendiéndose perfectamente, entendiendo lo que seguía.

Se besaron primerocon suavidad apenas rozando sus labios y después con mayor pasión hasta hacerlo desesperado, Inuyasha posó una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica y la deslizó con astucia hasta su intimidad dándole una última caricia que la estremeció en todo su ser con un escalofrío y gimió levemente, lo que él disfrutó mientras seadentraba su ser en ella y empezaba lento pero cada vez a un ritmo más acelerado el vaivén que los condujo hasta un éxtasis total de sensaciones y respiraciones agitadas. Inuyasha terminó dentro de la chica dejando parte de su interior en ella y sin dejar de besar sus labios con increíble ternura.

- Te amo… Kagome, te amo… -susurró mientras llenaba su rostro de sutiles besos.

Después se quedaron dormidos ahí mismo rodeados por la calidez de la atmósfera sólo de ellos, porque en ese momento el universo entero con toda su grandeza les pertenecía, habitaba en su interior.

Lo que pasó esa noche fue una expresión plena de lo que sentían mutuamente. Juntos eligieron esos momentos que creían los últimos para completar lo que eran y descubrir algo que nunca hicieron juntos antes, al tiempo en que se entregaban hubo una promesa de amor eterno, ahora que sus pieles y sus almas de habían tocado de esa manera, separarlas sería una tarea casi imposible.

Despertaron abrazados todavía en el sillón, juntos abrieron los ojos y no se preocuparon por el mundo de afuera, sólo se vieron a los ojos por largo rato mientras sus espíritus jugaban libres de cualquier atadura. Sin embargo las cosas no son tan sencillas, de repente el teléfono sonó y por más que Kagome no quisiera contestar, Inuyasha insistió en que podría ser importante.

- Hola, hija, me da gusto que contestes… oye quisiera saber si sabes dónde está mi hijo, anoche se fueron juntos y él no ha regresado.

- Señora Isayoi… pues… Inuyasha… -mientras dudaba en qué decirle sobre su hijo, él le dijo algo el oído- Dijo que iba con miroku… - "Por favor que no lo haya llamado ya".

- Con Miroku… ya veo, gracias hija entonces está bien, sólo quería saber eso. No te interrumpo más.

- De nada, nos vemos.

En cuanto colgó sintió que se le quitaba mucho peso de encima pero Inuyasha tuvo que llamar de inmediato a un Miroku que más tarde se encargaría de averiguar su paradero. Una vez resuelta la situación ambos empezaron a reír y a darse cortos besos como si nada malo pasara. Tomaron una ducha y desayunaron ahí mismo solos los dos, luego Kagome llamó al hospital y se reportó enferma con un Sesshomaru que poco lo creía luego de la noche anterior pero que prefirió no decir nada, no por tapar a su medio hermano, sino por la chica a la que respetaba tanto como colega.

Varias horas después era necesario que se separaran momentáneamente para que él regresara a ver a Inutashou. Unos momentos antes de despedirse Inuyasha recordó algo que escuchó decir a su padre sobre alguien que estaría en algún sitio el martes por la mañana para tomar las riendas del asunto, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se refería a él y de que quería que en menos de dos días estuviese del otro lado del mundo.

- Kagome –le dijo ya estando en la puerta- Ven conmigo, vámonos juntos de aquí, hay que casarnos mañana mismo y así podremos irnos los dos juntos…

- Inuyasha…¿Irme contigo?... Tan pronto…

- Entonces no vengas, sólo hay que casarnos, nadie tiene que saberlo. Arreglas tus cosas como quieras, tómate tu tiempo y después, cuando estés lista vienes conmigo… -Inuyasha hablaba más bien por instinto siguiendo sólo su impulsividad. Pero al ver el silencio que ella guardaba tuvo que cambiar su actitud. – No me respondas ahora, ésta no fue la mejor manera de pedírtelo. Vendré a verte después – la besó con inesperada pasión y salió del departamento dejándola bastante confundida.

Ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza y caminó con al alma pesada y arrastrando por detrás para sentarse en su cama y comenzar a llorar todas las lágrimas contenidas antes. Llena de dolor repasó cada momento con él, desde que se conocieron, cuando peleaban y lo difícil que les fue sincerarse y tener algo más que una amistad ¿Por qué ahora esto¿No deberían ser felices ahora? Las lágrimas llenaban su rostro como nunca antes. Además estaba la propuesta de matrimonio,

"Es un tontito… siempre tan impulsivo, cree que casarse es cosa fácil y no es así. No puedo llamarle y decirle a mi mamá que me voy a casar en dos días… ni sus padres lo aceptarían y hacerlo a escondidas…. Como dos niños sin edad para tomar nuestras propias decisiones ¿Por qué es tan difícil enfrentarse al mundo? Inuyasha… mi querido Inuyasha, no podemos hacer así las cosas, no es lo correcto".

&&&&&

Una limosina negra entraba a una de las mansiones más grandes de la ciudad, en su interior se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros que iba porque dijo hacerlo, no le molestaba pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas pendientes. Al tiempo en que Lin entraba a la casa una mujer de piel lechosa salía de ahí, era tan joven como ella en edad, pero sus sentimientos, intenciones y acciones eran muy diferentes.

Esperó encontrarse con Naraku, sin embargo un sirviente le dijo que éste se encontraba en su habitación ella subió y tal como lo esperaba entró en la habitación que compartían y la abrazó por la espalda buscando sus labios, mientras los encontró junto con los botones de su blusa ella empezó a preguntarse si así debía ser o así era siempre en las parejas pero, como de costumbre no dijo nada, supuso que así sería.

Estando dormida no muy profundamente a su lado escuchó sonar su celular y al responder su reacción no fue muy favorable.

- Ya sabes quién, te busca y quiere que vengas ahora mismo.

- Pero salí hace pocas horas, se supone que tendría todo el fin de semana

- Eso díselo a él…

- No lo puedo creer. Voy para allá. –terminó la llamada y se sentó buscando su ropa.

- ¿De nuevo te llamó ese Sesshomaru? –preguntó su novio.

- Sí, tengo que irme.

&&&&&

Salió bastante enojada del elevador y fue directamente a la oficina de su jefe con intenciones firmes de reclamarle por tenerla así, si no le agradaba cómo trabajaba podía despedirle pero eso era demasiado. Entró en su destino sin tocar y cerrando la puerta casi de un golpe.

- Se puede saber por qué me llama… creo que tiene suficientes médicos aquí para hacerles la vida imposible…. – Sesshomaru la miró en silencio unos instantes, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

- Si no te gusta, puedes renunciar. –sólo mencionó algunas palabras pero fueron suficientes para que Lin sintiera su respiración cálida sobre su rostro y casi saboreara su aliento, al instante su corazón empezó a latir desesperado y su respiración se agitó lo suficiente para hacerla sentir que debía irse en ese instante o sus propios impulsos la traicionarían. Así que hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y salió de ahí sin decir nada.

Entró en el baño para mujeres y se recargó en una puerta intentando calmarse ¿Qué había sido eso¿Por qué se había puesto así con estar tan cerca? No tenía idea de nada y no le gustaba… o tal vez sí y ese era al problema. Caminó hasta los lavamanos y se roció agua fría en el rostro todavía algo agitada y con un par de lágrimas traviesas amenazando con salir.

&&&&&

Mientras la chica trataba por todos los medios de entender y apaciguar sus sentidos, Sesshomaru caminaba por su oficina con toda la calma del mundo, no porque el acercamiento no le hubiese provocado la misma reacción, sino porque en cierta forma eso era lo que buscaba y ahora podía estar satisfecho, no había indiferencia entre ellos. Todavía no estaba seguro de las razones exactas por las que hacía eso, por las que la provocaba y la retenía ahí tanto como le era posible, pero no le importaba demasiado averiguarlo, sólo se preocupaba tenerla cerca y que no estuviera al lado de ese estúpido que tenía por prometido.

"¿Desde cuándo te importan los hombres que hacen negocios con tu padre?"

- No me importan

"¿Entonces por qué te importa ése en especial?"

- Es un imbécil… dicen que tiene muchos tipos de negocios…

"Díselo a tu padre entonces"

- Él jamás escucha, en especial a mí, y no me importa lo que haga con su vida… pero…

"Pero… ¿Pero… qué¿Pero… ella?"

En ese momento prefirió interrumpir sus pensamientos, había cosas que no podía aceptar, no todavía.

&&&&&

Luego de recuperarse del incidente fue a donde le indicó y confirmó que no había nada fuera de lo normal y que otro médico se estaba haciendo cargo del caso. Entonces volvió a sentirse desconcertada ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por mantenerla ahí?

Rato después estaba sólo revisando algunas cosas en una habitación vacía, podía hacerlo en el salón para los médicos, pero prefería tener silencio y abstenerse de los constantes comentarios de sus compañeros, lo que no esperó fue la visita de quien menos quería ver.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con la voz tensa.

- Van a traer un paciente a esta habitación, sabes que no deberías estar aquí.

- Y también sé que las enfermeras son las primeras en llegar… -contestó retadora y muy nerviosa puesto que él continuaba acercándose y lo que menos deseaba era que se repitiera el encuentro anterior.

- Sabes que no deberías usar esto aquí –le dijo sosteniendo su mano izquierda y en especial el anillo de compromiso.

Lin miró cómo la sujetaba y no pudo hacer nada, intentó moverse, hablar o inclusive exhalar el aire de sus pulmones… pero todo fue inútil. Entonces él la soltó con un gesto delicado y rozando antes la palma de su mano. Después simplemente salió sin decir nada más dejándola estática y con la sensación del roce todavía palpitante.

- Qué… pasó… -se dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía su piel erizarse – Es un… -intentó seguir hablando pero notó que cada instante lejos de calmarse su corazón se aceleraba más – no entiendo…. –después sólo se puso de pie y continuó con sus labores dejando la habitación vacía y el anillo en su bolso.

Un par de horas después salió de evitando los penetrantes ojos dorados que se clavaban en ella poniéndola irremediablemente nerviosa. Lin caminaba apenas unos metros más allá de las puertas cuando se topó con alguien conocido.

- Kohaku, qué sorpresa.

- Hola, vine a buscarte…

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, para nada, es sólo que hace mucho que no salimos y quería invitarte a comer, claro si es que tu novio no tiene problema con eso… -Lin lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrió.

- Claro que no, vamos.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos conversando y riendo de cualquier cosa como lo hacían siempre que tenían oportunidad. Ellos se conocieron hacía ya mucho tiempo, desde antes de que Lin conociera a Naraku, pero a pesar de que Kohaku siempre sintió algo muy especial nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ella ya no estaba libre. Desde entonces ella seguía viéndolo como siempre, su mejor amigo, pero para él era la persona más especial en su vida, aquella por la que daría y haría todo.

En un momento el chico se quedó bastante serio y mirando hacia un punto chico, Lin lo notó y cerró los ojos tomando valor para decir lo que debía.

- Naraku me lo dio…

- Vas… a… casarte… -ahora hablaba con un nudo que le cortaba la voz

- Sí… bueno…

- Muchas felicidades… ojala que sepa hacerte muy feliz…

- Kohaku… gracias…

En ese momento cambiaron de tema, no tenía caso hablar de algo que de una forma u otra los hería a los dos. Algunas horas después la estaba dejando en su casa y se despidieron con un abrazo y un – Te quiero mucho- por parte del chico de pecas que de inmediato enrojeció y se fue. Esas sencillas palabras removieron algo en Lin que le hizo pensar en lo que sería estar a su lado en vez de con quien ella estaba, quizás las cosas serían diferentes, sin embargo tampoco estaba enamorada de su amigo.

"¿Enamorada¿No estoy enamorada?... Entonces… me gustaría saber qué es lo que siento… por qué hago lo que hago… quizás no debería..."

&&&&&

Al mismo tiempo un hombre de ojos dorados estaba en su departamento con la mujer se suponía amaba, sin embargo era sólo eso, una suposición ya que en realidad ambos sabían que el matrimonio era sólo un requisito.

- Entonces será en la afueras de la ciudad…

- Sí, como quieras o déjaselo a nuestros padres –respondió indiferente Sesshomaru.

- No podemos, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

- Ahora no es importante – le dijo jalándola de una mano para que se acercara más y empezar a besarla.

- ¿Por qué lo hacemos? –preguntó Kagura mientras se dejaba llevar.

- Vamos a casarnos.

- Supongo que algo bueno habrá estando casados.

&&&&&

Inuyasha había esperado casi todo el día para poder hablar con el importante hombre de negocios que era su padre y cuando por fin lo logró no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que probablemente era un intento inútil por persuadirlo.

- Pero padre, entiéndelo, no quiero irme a ningún lado, mi vida está aquí.

- Hijo, eres muy joven para tener una vida.

- Tengo a Kagome y eso me basta para querer quedarme. –su padre rió de buena gana.

- Inuyasha como te digo, eres muy joven y no sabes muchas cosas, dile que vaya contigo o espérense mutuamente pero no puedes quedarte ahora.

- Es que no lo entiendes –empezaba a sonar desperado y eso era lo pero que podía hacer con su padre- quiero quedarme con ella, queremos estar juntos… ¡No tienes derecho a separarnos!

- Mira, hijo, es mejor que te vayas ahora, tu boleto de avión está en el estudio de la casa, el vuelo sale en 48 horas. –sin decir o dejarlo decir otra cosa salió de su oficina dejando a un Inuyasha bastante frustrado.

Pensó en qué más podía hacer para evitar que irse pero no se le ocurrió nada, le dio mil vueltas al asunto y sólo pensó en hacer una cosa. Hizo una parada y se dirigió con Kagome a su departamento para pedirle, o rogarle si era necesario, que aceptara su propuesta.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Ahora sí, tantas cosas qué decir, espero que haya quedado bien el lemon jaja. Sé que empecé algo lenta pero a partir de aquí las cosas cambian un poco entre Sessho y Lin. Pero en fin... jajaja qué caso tiene si cuanto ahorita todo el fic.**

**No me queda más que darle las gracias a todas por leer la historia y por dejar un review que me haga ver acoertos y errores. De verdad un millón de gracias!**

**Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, golpes, amenazas, etc. nos vemos en unos días byes!**


	5. La decisión de Sesshomaru

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Kagome abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo vio lo abrazó y depositó suaves besos en sus labios. Después entraron en un ambiente demasiado tenso, Kagome siempre fue capaz de descifrar la mirada de Inuyasha sin importar cuánto se esforzara por ocultarla y sabía de antemano el resultado de su visita a su padre.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?...

- Quiere que me vaya en dos días… -ella sólo guardó silencio y se sentó en una silla del comedor sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. – Ven conmigo, por favor, -Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado buscando su mirada, cuando la obtuvo le tomó ambas manos y tomó de uno de sus bolsillos un anillo de compromiso. – Te amo, más que a nada, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida… quiero protegerte siempre, nunca te voy a dejar sola…

- Inuyasha…no… es… sí, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.- dijo al fin con bastante convicción, el chico sonrió ampliamente y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos castaños puso el anillo en su dedo y luego se alzó un poco para besarla en los labios a pausas, expresándole con infinita ternura el amor que le tenía.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó serio una vez terminado el beso.

- Es algo pronto… -titubeó ella temerosa de decir algo incorrecto.

- Lo sé –una leve risa escapó de sus labios que se acercaban de nuevo a los de su prometida – Tenía que hacer el intento.

Al final se besaron de nuevo por largo rato, llenándose de felicidad y cierta sensación de paz ahora que estaban comprometidos, estaban seguros de que sin importar la distancia que los separara o el tiempo que tardaran en reencontrarse siempre estarían juntos.

&&&&&

Lin entró al hospital el lunes a primera hora y de inmediato se topó con los vigilantes ojos dorados que, como de costumbre, la seguían por donde quiera y analizaban cada movimiento suyo. Se acercó hasta la recepcionista y le pidió el registro de cierto paciente, pero ella le informó que ya no estaba a su cargo. Esto provocó enojo en ella¿Quién se creía que era para quitarle así a sus pacientes? Intentó contenerse por unos instantes pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible y aunque le costara ser despedida alguien debía poner en su lugar a ese hombre. Lo buscó con la mirada y no le fue difícil encontrarlo, entonces fue hasta donde estaba y con voz autoritaria le dijo que tenían que hablar y se metió en su oficina sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Sesshomaru la observó y esbozó una sonrisa ten tenue que nadie la notó y ni él mismo sabía por qué era. Sin mucha prisa entró también al lugar y cerrando la puerta se acercó hasta Lin con mirada de hielo acorralándola contra el escritorio, justo a una distancia sabía le provocaba más de una reacción

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tiene derecho a quitarme a mis pacientes –reclamó sin la reacción que él esperaba.

- No estabas y surgió un imprevisto. –al notarla tan irritada la miró a los ojos autoritario como siempre, sólo que ya no la intimidaba.

- Pero ya estoy aquí y es mi paciente de nuevo.

- Claro, tienes razón

La respuesta dejó completamente atónita a Lin, tanto, que no hizo nada, sólo repitió las mismas palabras en su mente para convencerse de que escuchó bien. Tenía el ceño fruncido y pensaba en qué decirle una vez asimiló todo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de nuevo a tan poca distancia que sus respiraciones chocaban y se fundían en una misma. Por instinto agachó la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron, respiró profundo tomando valor para alzar de nuevo el rostro y enfrentarlo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo sus palabras se toparon con unos labios que nunca antes probó y que ahora la retenían a la fuerza.

Trató de esquivarlo pero le fue imposible, sintiéndose acorralada posó sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo, pero él la tomó por la cintura casi sentándola en el escritorio. Entonces se sintió totalmente atrapada en una lucha de antemano perdida, no sólo por la fuerza evidentemente superior de su jefe, sino porque su corazón estaba desbocado dentro de su pecho y su respiración era bastante entrecortada. En algún momento empezó a corresponder el beso, tal vez por la sensación palpitante en sus labios o por el roce de los de Sesshomaru que la incitaban a abrir su boca y disfrutar de una profunda caricia.

Ahora, los dos cómplices del mismo pacto, saboreaban el momento recorriéndose mutuamente, Sesshomaru reconocía lentamente cada rincón de la cavidad de Lin, la guiaba y se dejaba llevar por la perfecta coordinación que demostraban haciendo lo mismo, sintiendo lo mismo y deseando lo mismo. Escuchó un suspiro que escapó rebelde de la garganta de Lin y eso sólo lo incitó a seguir con lo que hacía, a besarla con más pasión y hasta desesperación, por instinto la acercó más a su cuerpo casi hasta dejarla sin respirar, un nuevo suspiró se escuchó y entonces abandonó el beso para seguir con su oído.

Ella sintió sus labios húmedos sobre su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por él, por alguien que seguramente la estaba usando. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de cerrarlos de nuevo pero ésta vez para tomar fuerzas y empujarlo, cosa que hizo al tiempo en que le demandara que la soltara.

- ¡Ya déjame! Y no te atrevas siquiera a pensar en acercarte de nuevo. –le gritó con semblante de furia, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que Sesshomaru no notó debido a la rapidez con la que abandonó el lugar.

Cerró con un portazo que nadie puso omitir y caminó a prisa hasta entrar en el elevador, en su camino chocó con un par de personas y continuó casi sin notarlo, sólo quería espantarse esa sensación de la piel, quería retroceder el tiempo y detenerlo antes, o jamás haberlo conocido… deseaba no sentir lo que sentía y no pensar pensaba, sólo olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de él.

De repente sintió que las puertas del ascensor detenían su movimiento al cerrarse y alzó la mirada sólo para darse cuenta de que era el mismo Sesshomaru que entraba. Instintivamente se arrinconó en una esquina y miró hacia afuera buscando a alguien que entrara, pero pronto quedaron los dos a solas y su mirada penetrante parecía buscar algo en los ojos castaños. Dio un par de pasos hasta ella y sostenerla por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo. Durante todo el trayecto al siguiente piso permanecieron así, sólo mirándose y sin decir nada, al fin el timbre les indicó que dejarían de estar solo y ella hizo por soltarse, Sesshomaru no la detuvo. Sin embargo para la sorpresa de ambos las puertas no se abrieron y continuaron el descenso, Lin miró hacia el techo esperando que la tortura terminara, las lágrimas ya se agolpaban en sus ojos y sus manos empezaron a temblar. El hombre la miró detenidamente y de nuevo avanzó hasta ella con actitud decidida y la abrazó con suavidad y ternura, esta vez de una inexplicable forma ella empezó a sentir que su corazón y su angustia se apaciguaban

- No temas, lo lamento mucho, lamento la forma en que te he tratado y lo de hace unos momentos… es sólo... que me vuelves loco… -en ese instante sonó de nuevo el aviso de otro nivel y se separó de ella dándole un beso en la frente para salir antes de que ingresaran las personas que ésta vez sí aguardaban el elevador.

Lin permaneció ahí sin percatarse del mundo que la rodeaba hasta que llegaron a la planta baja y Sango entró llamando su atención.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida…

- Sango –en verdad parecía no reconocerla- Sí… es que… voy a tomar aire –salió sin decir más, pero la otra doctora debía subir a ver a un paciente, así que por más que no quería tuvo que dejarla sola.

Salió del edificio y el fresco de la mañana la golpeó con fuerza, sólo llevaba ropa ligera y la bata blanca. Se abrazó a sí misma buscando consuelo, pero no lo encontró, todas las imágenes anteriores regresaron a su mente de golpe, el beso, el escritorio, sus manos, su corazón acelerado, su abrazo… y por último sus palabras "No temas, lo lamento mucho, lamento la forma en que te he tratado y lo de hace unos momentos… es sólo que me vuelves loco…"

¿Cómo era posible eso¿Era sincero¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico?... "Tal vez sólo se divierte conmigo… tal vez no le intereso en lo más mínimo… es tan… no sé… no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hace?... Y… ¿Por qué me duele?..."

&&&&&

Sesshomaru salió del ascensor en un piso que no le correspondía, así que sólo se dirigió a las escaleras para subir de nuevo, así no se encontraría con ella, no sería necesario topársela y responder por sus actos, por sus impulsos que siempre controlaba, excepto a su lado ¿Qué le hacía aquella mujer?... Siempre fue un hombre frío al que nada lo perturbaba, sin embargo con ella no era capaz de retener los celos, el enojo, los deseos de tenerla cerca… ni el arrepentimiento por haberla lastimado.

&&&&&

Lin seguía preguntándose qué haría desde ahora en adelante. "Primero… Naraku no puede saberlo, por ningún motivo…. Ahora sólo queda ver qué pasa… Sesshomaru ¿Por qué?". Regresó a cubrir su turno pero por primera vez no lo vio en todo el tiempo, no sintió su murada sobre ella ni hizo rondas a su lado, definitivamente las cosas eran diferentes y de alguna manera le molestaba.

&&&&&

Es noche Sesshomaru y su prometida se dieron cita en uno de los restaurants más lujosos de Tokio, sin embargo no era pasa pasar tiempo juntos, sino porque él tenía algo importante que decirle, algo que cambiaría las vidas de ambos para siempre.

- Y bien… ¿qué me vas a decir? –preguntó algo calculadora.

- Es sobre la boda, no tiene sentido que sigamos con la farsa. – Kagura intentó ocultar sin mucho éxito su sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio?

- No sentimos nada el uno por el otro y no voy a hacer algo así para darle gusto a mi padre…

- Si ibas a decir eso lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, no hasta ahora. Eres un cobarde.

Sin decir otra cosa se retiró dejándolo ahí con una sensación extraña de incertidumbre, ahora estaba rompiendo con todo por tenerla a ella, a pesar de que Lin estaba comprometida, pero él mismo se encargaría de hacerle ver la clase de hombre era Naraku, él mismo le abriría los ojos aunque fuese necesario mover al mundo entero. No renunciaría a Lin tan fácilmente.

&&&&&

El amanecer se concretaba en el cielo inundado de colores cuando ella regresaba con los ojos castaños algo irritados por la lágrimas esporádicas y la tensión de las últimas horas. Caminando despacio dejó sus cosas en el sofá y miró hacia la cocina sin ánimos de ir hasta allá, después de todo tampoco tenía hambre. Al fin entró en su habitación y contrabajos llegó hasta su cama para dejarse caer y querer abandonarse al sueño.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y sintió miedo, sin embargo, pronto reconoció los pasos y suspiró cansada. Un hombre de apariencia algo maléfica entró en su habitación para recostarse a su lado y empezar a besar su cuello incluso antes de saludarla.

Lin abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada casi asesina sin moverse, sin que él lo notara. Las caricias que antes no le importaba recibir empezaban a revolverle el estómago. Con un leve movimiento lo empujó y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente escuchó la voz ensombrecida de Naraku.

- Por lo visto tampoco hoy tuviste un buen día…

- No avisaste que vendrías.

- ¿Ya tienes planes?

- Quiero descansar, así que si no te importa, preferiría estar a solas para darme un baño.

- Te acompaño. –acotó en un intento por hacerla ceder pacíficamente.

- Sabes que no me gusta…. –su tono era indiferente, cosa que nunca antes pasó. Salió de ahí para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina seguida de él.

- ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con ese niño amigo tuyo?

- ¿Kohaku?-el silencio le indicó que había acertado – Nada, no tiene que ver con nadie, sólo estoy cansada, así que si me disculpas… -fue hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió como un ultimátum para que finalmente se fuera.

- Volveré más tarde –dijo para despedirse con un rápido beso en los labios y marcharse, a pesar de lo cual, las cosas no se quedarían así, nadie podía decirle que no a él.

Lin cerró la puerta y sin tocar el agua servida regresó a su habitación para dormir y derramar algunas lágrimas más entre sueños sin darse cuenta.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Qué tal? Espero que haya quedado bien, me gustó el cambio de Sessho jaja por fin empieza a decidirse... **

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy muy feliz. Ahora les pido un segundo si pueden darme un comentario, ya saben se aceptan de todo tipo.**

**Pues ya para irme, otra vez muchas gracias a todas por leer la historia y por guiarme. nos vemos! Byes!**


	6. Negando lo inevitable

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Naraku hizo una llamada telefónica y poco tiempo después se encontraba en un restaurant con una mujer de piel blanca y voz vacía para darle instrucciones nuevas, nadie podía meterse con lo que le pertenecía a él y ese niño no sería la excepción.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que haga eso? No es tu estilo.

- Ahora no me sirve levantar sospechas, es mejor intentar primero con métodos más diplomáticos.

Los dos se despidieron pronto, ya que ella tenía una encomienda que realizar y él debía persuadir a su novia, cosa que no consideraba un trabajo difícil.

&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en el aeropuerto, los días habían pasado mucho más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se aferraba con toda su fuerza a Inuyasha para no tener que dejarlo ir, cuando se escuchó una última llamada para el vuelo Kagome por fin se separó pero sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos vidriosos.

- Llámame… cuando llegues… -sentía un gran vacío en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón que le dificultaban hablar.

- Kagome… vendré a verte pronto, en cuanto pueda… estaré un día en la puerta de tu casa para darte una sorpresa… -detuvo sus palabras para darle un último y fugaz beso – Te amo… te amo muchísimo.

- También te amo… Inuyasha vete, vete por favor… antes de que no pueda verte partir. –en un impulso se empujó alejándose de su cuerpo y empezó a correr por entre la gente y sin mirar atrás, sabía que de hacerlo le sería imposible separarse de nuevo.

Él la miró y no supo qué hacer, quería seguirla y cerciorarse de que estuviese bien, pero sabía cuales eran las intenciones que tuvo al irse así y las respetaba. Suspiró profundo deteniendo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón por un momento y conteniendo su espíritu para hacer lo que ahora debía. Así, con todos sus sentidos puestos en la mujer que amaba abordó para irse sin saber lo que le esperaba.

&&&&&

Lin despertó con los ojos irritados y sin haber descansado mucho, se puso de pie mirando el silencio a su alrededor y abrió la regadera viendo como caían las gotas al suelo y poco a poco exhalaron vapor, entonces se quitó la ropa con lentitud y entró regulando la temperatura. Se bañó despreocupadamente sintiendo el agua limpiar no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma también, disipando así algunos de los monstruos que tanto la acosaban. Salió del baño y envuelta el la toalla se recostó en la cama por unos minutos hasta que sintió un hueco en el estómago y frío, se puso algo de ropa para ir a la cocina. Salió de su habitación y encendió las luces viendo así la mesa puesta para cenar y al hombre sombrío sentado en un sillón como esperándola.

- Por fin despertaste, me da gusto.

- Sí, gracias… -respondió dudosa del gesto.

- Espero que estés hambrienta… creí que no querrías salir así que volví como dije antes.

- Lindo detalle –sonrió por reflejo más que por convicción todavía sin saber si aquello era correcto, además de entrar cuando ella dormía hizo que alguien entrara a hacer todo eso que definitivamente no era de su autoría.

Así pasaron la velada tranquilos y sin hablar de nada importante, nada que causara nuevas desavenencias. Era algo tarde cuando Naraku dijo que era tiempo de que se retirara, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta, ahí él se aproximó y la abrazó acercándola mucho a su cuerpo, pero ella opuso resistencia discretamente.

- Nos vemos mañana. –lo besó casi imperceptible en los labios y se separó definitivamente.

- Claro… - Salió de ahí con la idea más fija que antes, alguien estaba haciendo ese cambio en la muchacha dócil que había sido hasta el momento y el único que se le ocurría era Kohaku, pero eso estaba por remediarse, Kanna ya trabajaba en ello.

Vio la mesa con los restos de la noche y de nuevo se sintió algo desganada, a pesar de ello limpió todo y luego vio que tenía un mensaje en la contestadota.

- Hola, soy Sango… me dejaste algo preocupada cuando nos vimos en el hospital, llámame.

Entonces recordó el incidente con Sesshomaru y sus labios palpitaron de nuevo con una sensación cálida. "Ya no pienses en eso… no tiene caso…"- se repitió antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su amiga que estaba también en casa.

- Me dejaste preocupada…

- Es que no me sentía bien, pero fue sólo algo momentáneo, estoy muy bien, gracias.

- Oye… y… todavía quieres esa reunión para celebrar tu compromiso, supongo. –el tono y las palabras de la mujer se debían al desagrado que sentía por su prometido.

- No… sabes… en realidad no… -dijo extrañada de sí misma, de su cambio tan repentino- Creo que así estamos bien.

- ¿Estás dudando?

- No… no es eso… es que… no lo sé… creo que me estoy precipitando… no me imagino casarme… tan pronto… - sus últimas palabras fueron dichas con cierta duda, no por no creer en lo que decía, sino por la razón de ello, tal vez no era el tiempo, sino algo más lo que le molestaba.

Sango siguió indagando en las razones de Lin sin conseguir nada más, pero por lo menos ahora ya no estaba tan segura de continuar con su compromiso con ese hombre tan detestable. Al final acordaron salir a cenar una noche con Kagome, al parecer las tres que tan buenas amigas se habían vuelto necesitaban hablar… y desahogarse cada una de sus propios asuntos.

&&&&&

Ingresó en el piso de terapia intensiva y sin mirar a nadie preguntó si Lin ya había llegado, al recibir una respuesta negativa dejó la orden de que cuando lo hiciera fuese a su oficina, después él mismo entró en ella. De pie dando la espalda hacia la puerta pudo ver el exterior, justo la entrada principal del hospital donde llegaban los pacientes y los médicos. Ahí de pronto pudo ver una delicada figura que llegaba, de inmediato e inconciente, dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro. Algunos minutos después la misma mujer entraba con él, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y al cerrarla se mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo sin despegar las manos de la perilla.

- Qué pasa…

Te llamé para darte nuevas instrucciones, desde ahora eres completamente libre, haz lo que creas mejor con los pacientes. –de inmediato el hombre regresó sus ojos miel a la ventana.

- ¿Es decir que ya no vas a vigilarme todo el tiempo? –preguntó acercándose con leves pasos todavía desconfiados, mientras él permanecía de espaldas.

- En el ascensor… - Lin retrocedió- te lo dije todo… probablemente eres más que capaz y tienes más astucia que cualquier otro médico en este piso. Ya no tengo razones para retenerte por la fuerza –se giró y empezó a avanzar hacia ella- Ahora lo que quiero, es que te quedes por gusto –cuando se encontraron depositó una suave caricia en su cabello y se alejó de nuevo, Lin sólo cerró los ojos intentando mantener su respiración y alejarse tan rápido como le fuese posible.

Salió de ahí algo nerviosa e intentando que ninguna de las expectantes miradas de todos los que trabajaban ahí y gustaban de enterarse de la vida de los demás se fijara en ella, entonces relajó su expresión y vio entrar a Kagome, de inmediato acudió a ella.

- Hola… ¿Ya se fue Inuyasha? –no deseaba hacer esa pregunta pero sabía que era necesario. La otra sonrió leve.

- Sí…

- Hay que terminar el turno y después salimos con Sango, sólo las tres ¿Te parece?

- Claro –sonrió de nuevo apenas intentando ocultar su tristeza.

Durante todo el turno Lin estuvo pendiente de alguien sin darse cuenta, observó los movimientos del hombre cada vez que pudo, ahora todo era confuso y se argumentaba estar al pendiente para confirmar que no la estuviese vigilando, pero en el fondo sabía que sus razones eran bastantes diferentes.

Pasaron todas las horas debidas y las amigas ya iban a salir, cuando la menor notó a una anciana que recién bajaban de cirugía y por ser un caso difícil él se haría cargo, entonces sin dudarlo se acercó a dar su opinión. Todos miraban expectantes a Sesshomaru, esperaban un regaño o suspensión, como era con ella, sin embargo nada parecido pasó.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?

- Sí.

- Hagan lo que ella dijo –indicó a la sorprendidas enfermeras mientras Lin sonreía alegre. Sesshomaru se giró hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento que nadie notó introdujo su mano en la bata de la chica para abrazarla por la espalda y acercarla mucho.

- Ves, ahora quieres quedarte –al tiempo en que susurró las palabras, besó su oído de forma tan imperceptible que para ella fue apenas un roce que le cortó de tajo la respiración, mientras, él regresaba con la paciente.

Lin volteó a su alrededor pensando en si alguien había notado eso, pero a la única que vio fue a Kagome que la esperaba en recepción.

De prisa tomó sus cosas y se quitó la bata para ir con sus amigas a una de esas reuniones donde más de algún secreto terminaba por saberse, o por ser aceptado por la propia dueña.

&&&&&

Bastante lejos de ahí, al otro lado del mundo un joven de ojos dorados entraba en la que sería su nueva oficina, un lugar bastante sobrio que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, además de lo mucho que extrañaba a Kagome. De inmediato se acercó a él una mujer bastante delgada y de rasgos finos, su cabello era negro y muy largo, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Inuyasha fue su parecido con la mujer que amaba.

- Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Kikyo, soy la encargada de enseñarle el funcionamiento de estas instalaciones. –la mujer habló con voz fría y hasta calculadora.

- Buenos… días – Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Si le parece bien, podemos empezar por dar un breve recorrido…

- Sí…

La mujer lo llevó por todas las instalaciones sirviéndole de guía, sin embargo él no prestó demasiada atención, sólo podía notar a Kagome en ella. Al final regresaron al punto de partida y resultó ser que estarían juntos, a sólo unos metros de distancia todos los días, cosa que a Inuyasha no le importó demasiado pero a ella le provocó una notoria sonrisa.

&&&&&

Las tres mujeres se reunieron y hablaron de muchas cosas, algunas sin importancia y otras demasiado relevantes, el compromiso, la partida de Inuyasha, la cita con Miroku, la desconfianza hacia Naraku, la duda por el compromiso, la tarde con Kohaku… pero nada referente a Sesshomaru. Todo el tiempo el hombre rondó sus pensamientos, lo que más deseaba era hablarles de él, que le dijeran si hablaba en serio o terminaran por desilusionarla, pero no tuvo el valor para decir algo, las tres volvieron a sus casas y entonces se preguntó por qué o habló cuando pudo con sus amigas.

"Es sólo una tontería… no tiene importancia… no tengo miedo… no… no temo que me digan la verdad y sólo sea un juego… no quiero saberlo ahora, sólo pretendo… no sé qué pretendo… no quiero engañarme, no quiero dejarme llevar por alguien a quien no le importo… ¿Te importo?... ¿Cómo saberlo?... ¿Cómo no dejarse llevar por ti?"

Al final se recostó en la sala y observó el reloj de pared entre lágrimas, no faltaba demasiado para que tuviese que regresar al hospital y debía dormir. Se detuvo un momento al sentir su cansancio, un par de horas no serían suficientes, pero su turno era pronto ¿Por qué si sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salió? "Yo tomé los turnos esta vez…".

- _Ves, ahora quieres quedarte_

Sin meditarlo más, antes de que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, cayó en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar, no si tenía que volver a lo mismo.

Horas más tarde la chica de cabellos azabaches y ligeras marcas negras debajo de los ojos entraba al hospital y empezaba su trabajo mientras sólo lo rondaba con los ojos, ahora eran los suyos clavados en él y los dorados sólo obsequiándole furtivas miradas que ella entendía pero se negaba a interpretar.

- Tengo que llevar esto a su oficina… odio entrar a ese lugar –escuchó murmurar a una de las recepcionistas.

- Yo puedo ir –respondió dudosa luego de meditarlo unos segundos y realmente actuar sin considerar las posibles consecuencias de encontrarse con él a solas.

- Claro… ¿Ya no te acosa?...

- ¿Me acosa?... no… él no, nunca ha hecho nada… ahora vuelvo. –se retiró con los papeles lo más rápido que pudo, aquellas palabras la pusieron realmente nerviosa. Segundos más tarde tocó ligeramente en la puerta y escuchó la voz varonil que le indicó pasar todavía sin saber de quién se trataba. – Vine a traer esto –dejó las cosas en el escritorio pero no se alejó.

- ¿Algo más? –le preguntó acercándose a ella más rápido de lo que esperaba.

- No… -respondió estando ya los dos a muy poca distancia y sin intenciones de separarse, al contrario ambos podían sentir la adrenalina en su sangre y los deseos de sentir los labios del otro.

- ¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma? -Lin frunció en seño.

- ¿Me engaño?

- Con ese hombre por el que no sientes nada…

- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo? –ahora empezaba a estar a la defensiva, se alejó unos pasos.

- Porque si lo hicieras no estarías aquí.

Con un sorpresivo movimiento se acercó y la tomó por la cintura con fuerza para terminar con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y mirarla a los ojos. Acarició sus labios con una suave caricia de sus dedos. Lin sintió su corazón desbocarse y su respiración agitada, no soportaba la tortura de tener a ese hombre tan cerca ni de que fuese así, tan tierno y firme a la vez, como si la obligara a estar ahí pero ella no quisiera marcharse. Sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y humedecer sus labios inconcientemente al sentir que las dos manos de él la tomaron por la cintura y la espalda.

Sesshomaru observó su reacción y sonrió complacido por tener ese efecto en ella, por ser plenamente correspondido, a pesar de que no lo admitiese al estar así sus sentidos también se salían de control. Miró sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, la vio esperando porque la besara y no dudó en hacerlo. Rozó sus labios con audacia, una caricia más apasionada que tierna a la que ella respondió de la misma forma.

Lin lo rodeó por el cuello para acercarlo más a sí y sentirlo más dentro. Rozaron sus labios una y otra vez ininterrumpidamente captando la esencia del otro. En unos instantes ella recuperó un poco la cordura y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio y no habían parado de besarse, podía sentir su respiración estrellarse con el aliento de Sesshomaru, podía sentirlo tan cerca como nunca antes.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Se preguntó mientras él abandonaba sus labios para dar leves mordiscos en su oído…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hola! Aqui estoy, disculpen la tardanza... problemillas con el internet :p En fin ojalá que este capi haya quedado bien jaja con algo de suspenso, creo. Estoy planeando una escena especial para el que sigue... entre Lin y Sessho... jaja, ojalá que les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, soy muy felia, todo lo que me dicen es muy importante :D :D**

**Y ya para no aburrirlas me voy y les pido si tienen un segundo, un review... para guiarme y que me digan cualquier cosa, ya saben, lo que sea. GRACIAS!**


	7. Tan cerca de la intimidad

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

El solo sentir cómo la tenía entre sus brazos y continuaba provocándola, besando sus oídos y su cuello le hacía perder la cabeza. Lin sintió las manos de Sesshomaru buscar dentro de sus ropas y como el suave tacto de sus dedos la estremecía por completo, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era en más de un sentido incorrecto y empezó a esquivar los besos reclinándose un poco para atrás con las manos sobre en pecho de Sesshomaru.

- Es mejor que me vaya –se puso de pie y acomodando todavía su bata se dirigía a la puerta cuando una fuerte mano sobre la suya la detuvo - ¿Qué haces?

- Hago que te des cuenta de tu error y de que esto es lo que deseas –pronto estaba acariciando su rostro con tal ternura que Lin se estremeció de nuevo y sin saber por qué varias lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sin embargo todavía no estaba convencida y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo dejando a Sesshomaru con cierta satisfacción, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y más seguro de que hacía lo correcto.

Todavía con el alma llena de nuevas sensaciones terminó su turno a pesar de que su mente estaba en otro lugar, en cientos de ellos todos llenos de dudas y riesgos que tomar. Salió del hospital y desde la calle volteó hacia arriba, justo al piso en el que se encontraba anteriormente y ahí pudo ver dos pupilas miel que la observaban imperturbables con apariencia de hielo.

Entró a su casa y de inmediato las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro llenándola de suspiros sin razón, ahora lloraba por él, por la confusión, porque su mundo estaba transtornado por un hombre que se iba a casar, que probablemente la quería sólo para jugar un rato y nada más.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru llegó a su departamento y en la entrada se topó con los ojos rojos e indiferentes de Kagura, la miró más frío que nunca, más indiferente que a los demás y preguntó qué se le ofrecía, si ellos ya no tenían nada que ver.

- Nada en especial, sólo vine para darte la noticia antes de que tu padre te llame, él no está de acuerdo con tu decisión… y no está dispuesto a que termines el compromiso con semejante facilidad –dijo casi en tono burlón.

- Sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que mi padre diga y tú no deberías ponerte en ese papel, se supone que eres una mujer madura…

- Hay ocasiones en las que no podrás decirle que no a tu padre y ésta es una de ellas… -su voz sonaba cada vez más enfadada.

- Es mejor que te vayas antes de que sigas diciendo tonterías, creí que eras más que una ingenua que recurre a Inutashou para querer retenerme a su lado.

Sin decir otra cosa entró y la dejó ahí con una inmensa rabia que no conocía, no era una mujer de ese tipo, pero de ninguna manera perdería tanto tiempo invertido con él y si lo de su padre no era suficiente, entonces tendría que averiguar el origen del problema, el por qué o quién del cambio de Sesshomaru y ponerle un punto final.

&&&&&

Algunos días pasaron todo iguales, Lin estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo de sentirlo cerca, de saber que la observaba siempre y de hacerle lo mismo, cada vez era más notoria la tensión en ella, su piel estaba más pálida y había marcas negras debajo de sus ojos. Todo producto de luchar contra sí misma constantemente, de evitar estar cerca de Sesshomaru y también de Naraku. En ese tiempo no vio a Kagura pasearse por ahí en ninguna ocasión y eso la tranquilizó un poco, ya que no sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin decirle lo que su prometido hacía.

&&&&&

Del otro lado del mundo un joven empresario estaba en su oficina y era hora de almorzar, de repente una mujer se puso detrás suyo para empezar a darle un masaje suave al que el chico empezaba a acostumbrarse.

- Vamos a salir, has trabajado demasiado… te invito a comer.

- Pero hay muchas cosas pendientes –respondió él aún con las manos encima suyo y sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de su "amiga".

- No tardaremos mucho, vamos…

- Pero…

- Está bien, pero definitivamente saldremos temprano para ir a cenar y el "pero" no te servirá de nada.

Kikyo se alejó de su lado para volver s su propio escritorio y pasar el resto de la tarde pensando en qué sucedería después con el hombre de ojos dorados que tenía enfrente, de quien sabía estaba comprometido y enamorado, pero en su experiencia ningún hombre se resiste a los encantos de una mujer que sabe usarlos.

Oscureció apenas e hizo válida la promesa de en la tarde, lo sacó de la oficina más por compromiso que por alguna otra razón y lo llevó a un restaurant que le gustaba bastante, donde la música y la luz eran tenues. Sus temas de conversación versaban como siempre de la oficina, algo de la vida de Kikyo y algo de Kagome, para Inuyasha las cosas y sus sentimientos estaban más que claros, su compañera de trabajo era sólo una amiga y nada más.

"Es demasiado inocente, cualquier otro ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pretendo –pensaba Kikyo- tal vez necesite otro método de persuasión un poco más convincente"

En un momento Inuyasha fue al baño y entonces se hizo tiempo de que ella actuara. Terminaron decenar y aún era temprano, Kikyo pretendía ir a otro lado pero él se sintió mareado, tal vez demasiado trabajo.

- Te llevo a tu casa, no puedes conducir así.

- Tomaré un taxi…no tienes por qué molestarte.

- No es ninguna molestia.

Luego de discutir por unos minutos más Inuyasha terminó por acceder y dejar que lo llevara hasta su casa. Entraron en el departamento y encendieron las luces, Kikyo se sentía victoriosa, ahora que estaban solos, a pesar de que él estaba completamente bien, no sería capaz de resistirse a ella. Lo hizo sentarse en el sillón mientras ella preparaba el té y lo llevaba a la sala.

Kagome estaba en el hospital y todo era muy pacífico, nada interesante o que la distrajera de su principal preocupación, Inuyasha, desde su partida, la chica lucía unos kilos menos y cargaba con algunas preocupaciones de más, confiaba en él plenamente, pero además de estar enfrentando sola a ambas familias y su desacuerdo por la prontitud y las circunstancias del compromiso, se sentía insegura de no tenerlo a su lado, había un mal presentimiento que no dejaba de asecharla desde que ese hombre que amaba se marchó, algo que no la dejaba dormir mucho.

Miró su celular y pensó en llamarle, sólo un par de minutos para escuchar su voz, ahora sería de noche donde él estaba, pero siempre se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, además hablaban todos los días… quizás sería demasiado buscarlo ahora… pero una simple llamada a su casa la tranquilizaría.

Kikyo estaba al lado del chico con la taza de té entre sus manos, lo miraba a los ojos y él se sentía intimidado.

- Inuyasha… ¿No te sientes solo en ocasiones?

- Extraño mucho a Kagome… -la chica iba a contestarle algo mientras ya empezaba a aproximarse, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Inuyasha y él fue a contestarlo, era el que usaba para los asuntos de la oficina, no el personal.

Kikyo se quedó algo enfurecida por la interrupción y ver su esfuerzo quizás arruinado, entonces un segundo repique se escuchó y la mujer contestó el teléfono de la casa.

- Si… Inuyasha… él… está ocupado ahora, muy ocupado –dijo en tono sugerente a la mujer del otro lado de la línea. – Está a la mitad de algo, no puedo interrumpirlo… pero si quieres dejarle un mensaje… como quieras… -tras terminar la llamada sus ojos se posaron en el chico que regresaba con ella. –Kagome… era ella…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –respondió volteando la cara avergonzado.

- Siempre tienes esa expresión cuando hablas con ella. Por cierto, llamó la mujer que te ayuda con la casa, que no podrá venir mañana, pero ella llama de nuevo.

- Gracias…

Kikyo estaba muy exasperada pero era bastante buena ocultando sus emociones, así que su amigo no lo notó mientras ella actuaba fingiendo interés en la prometida del chico. "Tendré que esperar, pero tarde o temprano vas a estar en mis brazos…"

&&&&&

La mujer de ojos rojos estaba a pocos metros de la entrada del hospital en otro de sus intentos por tener de vuelta a Sesshomaru cuando chocó contra una joven mujer que ya había visto antes, la chica la miró casi asustada y tartamudeó un poco para pedir una disculpa y cruzar las puertas casi corriendo.

Ye en el piso de terapia intensiva, Lin trataba de no toparse de nuevo con Kagura, no podría resistirlo de nuevo, así que se refugió en el salón donde sólo podían entrar médicos y enfermeras, pero a la otra al parecer no le importó demasiado e igual se pasó.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sesshomaru? –preguntó altanera.

- N…no…

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida, demasiado…

- Sí, estoy bien.

- ¿Y tú trabajas mucho con Sesshomaru? –preguntó interrumpiendo a Lin mientras intentaba salir.

- No, bueno… como todos, supongo.

- No, tú eres quien me contaron alguna vez… y lo vi, él ponía especial atención en ti.

- No… claro que no. –trató de esquivarla pero no pudo.

- Pero no te pongas nerviosa, no es para tanto. Nos vemos –salió de ahí, pero no para ir con quien ella decía, sino que se fue del edificio con una suposición que podría causar mucho daño.

Lin se quedó ahí casi temblando de los nervios, ella era la prometida de aquel hombre, de él que la buscaba, que la provocaba y que la hacía perder la cabeza. Casi temblando, más por su conflicto interno que por la mujer en sí, se dejó caer lentamente en un sillón y cubrió su rostro con las manos intentando detener la lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? – se sorprendió al escuchar que le preguntaba Kagome mientras le tomaba las manos para verla a los ojos.

- Sí… estoy bien… es que… -la otra la miraba expectante- Hoy… -Lin pensaba si decirle o no lo que sucedía, si por fin podría externar eso que tanto la lastimaba, lo meditó unos segundos más hasta que al final su misma amiga le dio la salida más fácil, aunque no la más apropiada.

- ¿Es por Naraku?

- Sí… peleamos de nuevo

- ¿Crees que vaya a buscarte a tu casa como siempre?

- Sí… bueno no… en realidad… no lo sé…

- Tengo una idea… hay un departamento, es del padre de Inuyasha pero nadie vive ahí, yo tengo unas llaves ¿Por qué no pasas ahí la noche?

- Pero no… no tengo por qué estar ahí… gracias pero…

- No digas nada –la interrumpió con amabilidad- Salgo en unas horas y te traigo las llaves. –se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la puerta – Sabes… no sé si sea la indicada para hacerlo, ni si sea el mejor momento, pero Naraku no es lo que piensas.

Entonces salió dejándola más confundida que antes… ahora no sólo estaban Sesshomaru y su compromiso con Kagura, sino también el comentario sobre su prometido… miró hacia la puerta y suspiró profundo poniéndose de pie para ir con sus pacientes, sin embargo, la ansiedad en su pecho seguía aumentando, parecía que nada que pudiera hacer ahora la calmaría.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta Kagome le entregaba las llaves del departamento, intentó negarse de nuevo diciendo que Naraku la había llamado, pero nada fue suficiente para persuadir a la otra, no tuvo remedio más que resignarse y aunque no quería pasar una noche en un lugar desconocido tal vez no le caería tan mal estar lejos de las paredes que ya la habían visto llorar tanto.

&&&&&

Abrió la puerta y respiró el ambiente solitario del lugar tanteando a oscuras los apagadores, cuando los encontró pudo ver el sitio en plenitud, resultaba bastante acogedor a pesar de la ligera capa de polvo que cubría las mesas y las televisiones. Caminó con sus cosas buscando una habitación, abrió una puerta blanca, como casi todo ahí, y descubrió lo que le pareció un lugar perfecto para descansar. Respiró profundo y dejó su pequeño equipaje en la alfombra para ver el baño, un sitio impecable con una tina, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en que aquella noche podría devolverle algo de la paz perdida.

Abrió las llaves viendo como el nivel de agua aumentaba poco a poco, luego se quitó la ropa con lentitud y una vez listo, se metió en la tina. El agua estaba caliente y todo era silencio, sus piró profundo y sonrió por fin después de tantos días de sólo derramar furtivas lágrimas y perderse en dudas atormentando su alma. Se sumergió en el agua y luego salió de nuevo con el cabello mojado adherido en su rostro, lo hizo un poco para atrás y continuó ahí por largo rato hasta que la temperatura del agua le causaba molestia.

Se puso de pie y se cubrió con una toalla blanca y algo delgada, salió del baño y sintió de nuevo ese aroma que llenaba el ambiente. Después se recostó en forma horizontal en la cama utilizando la toalla como sábana, se quedó así un rato, suficiente para que las gotas que colmaban su cuerpo se secaran casi por completo. Poco a poco sintió que el sueño la invadía liberándola de sus pensamientos y dejándola en un estado de paz infinita. Comenzó a sentirse contenta sin razón alguna, sólo estaba feliz con su vida, con todo lo que la rodeaba.

Su estado de conciencia era poco y sus sentidos estaban por completo ausentes cuando escuchó el leve ruido de la puerta de la habitación y algo sobresaltada alzó la vista para encontrarse con la persona de la que intentaba estar lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver ahí de pie al hombre de ojos dorados y mirada fría vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, llevaba un saco en el hombro y permanecía de pie como si analizara la situación.

Lin lo miró atónita y nerviosa, se sintió totalmente indefensa y desprotegida al saberse casi desnuda en ese sitio ajeno y con Sesshomaru tan cerca, no sabía de lo que era capaz él, ni tampoco ella. De repente empezó a acercarse, arrojando el saco sobre las almohadas se posó encima de ella sosteniéndose con las manos recargadas a los lados del cabello negro todavía mojado y dejando una separación entre sus cuerpos. La chica lo miró casi aterrorizada, lo que más temía estaba pasando, lo tenía tan cerca como antes, tanto como cuando perdía la razón de sí misma y no quería, no deseaba en lo absoluto hacer lo creía pasaría.

Pronto Sesshomaru empezó a besarla con pasión desmedida, entró en su boca casi sin pedirle permiso, sólo guiado por el deseo de estar con ella, Lin esperó rechazarlo pero no lo hizo, sino que al contrario, respondió sus besos como si los demandara. Así estuvieron por pocos momentos hasta que él terminó con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y empezó por mover un poco la toalla y recorrer sus brazos, ella sintió su acto e intentó alejarlo sin fuerzas, Sesshomaru pronto tomó sus muñecas firme pero delicadamente y las puso encima de su cabeza para con su mano libre acariciar su cuello.

Las cosas estaban ciertamente fuera de control con las respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos demandando más. Continuaron besándose mientras él siguió acariciándola, soltó sus muñecas al sentir que dejaba de luchar y posó sus manos en la cintura de Lin buscando el borde de la tela para inmiscuirlas y tocar su piel. Los ojos cerrados de ella derramaron pequeños hilos de agua salada mientras seguían besándose, reflejo de lo mucho que deseaba contenerse, de cómo cada caricia que deseaba la hacía sentirse culpable.

Por fin las varoniles manos encontraron lo que buscaban y con el primer tacto ella se estremeció erizándosele la piel y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, Sesshomaru intensificó sus besos y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, primero su vientre varias veces con delicadeza, después se deslizó por sus muslos, tocándolos con suavidad pero mucha firmeza pues sabía que cada roce era bien recibido.

Lin continuaba llorando en silencio y repitiéndose la orden de alejarlo, pero su cuerpo ansioso de recibir más no sólo no la obedecía, sino que respondía a los besos y a las caricias, a la cercanía entre ambos. Sus delicadas manos se posaron sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru dándose cuenta de lo marcado de éste y de los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

En un momento él por fin abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, entonces ella fue capaz de susurrar algo con voz temblorosa que ninguno de los dos pareció entender.

-Ya… por favor… detente… Sesshomaru… por favor…

Nadie hizo caso a la súplica que murió pronto por un nuevo suspiro producto de los besos húmedos que él dejaba en un camino directo a su escote. De repente ella se dio cuenta de que la distancia inexistente entre ellos le dejaba sentir la hombría de Sesshomaru contra su propia intimidad y de lo excitante que era eso, de lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo dentro de su ser.

Justo antes de retirar la toalla de sus formas femeninas y besarlas libremente hizo una pausa para probar sus labios de nuevo, los rozó varias veces antes de inmiscuirse en su boca y ser bien recibido con un poco más de ansias que antes. Al mismo tiempo corrió la tela blanca un poco con intenciones de retirarla, pero entonces Lin abrió los ojos, la realidad de las cosas le cayó con increíble frialdad, eso no era correcto, no decían ser así las cosas en lo absoluto.

Tomando fuerzas de la nada esquivó sus besos y lo empujó con determinación para que se alejara, Sesshomaru la miró respirar agitado y con las marcas de las lágrimas sobre su rostro, estaba llorando y él no lo sabía. Por algún motivo se sintió culpable de lo que hacía, de tomarla de esa forma y creer que era correspondido. En un gesto de ternura buscó sus ojos con la mirada pero no los encontró así que acercó el dorso de su mano al bello rostro colmado de tristeza y lo acarició despacio y seguro, luego susurró algo en su oído antes de salir de la habitación.

-Lo siento, sabes que no quiero lastimarte pero me gustas demasiado.

Lin lo sintió alejarse y segundos después miró alrededor, estaba sola, en un impulso se puso de pie y cubriéndose apenas cerró la puerta y le puso seguro recargándose en ella. Sintió el frío del material en su espalda y los roces de la tela, su piel estaba todavía atenta al exterior y sus labios latentes esperando por un beso que no sería dado. Lentamente se dejó caer todavía recargada en la puerta abrazándose a sí misma y aferrando la toalla a su cuerpo, esta vez las lágrimas cían al suelo en enormes cantidades, estaba triste y se sentía sola y confundida, deseosa de estar con él, de no haber detenido el momento, en ocasiones hacerle caso a la razón era demasiado doloroso.

Sentada en el suelo no supo si él continuaba en el departamento, no sabía qué hacer o pensar, si él continuaba ahí o se había marchado, sólo estaba entristecida y sola, más sola que nunca. De repente escuchó un sonido que parecía provenir de la sala, no tenía la certeza, pero seguramente seguía ahí. Miró hacia todos lados y encontró sus cosas dentro de la pequeña maleta, se miró a sí misma y supo que no podía estar así. Con suma rapidez se vistió, pero no con pijama sino con ropa para salir a la calle, luego guardó todo en su pequeña maleta y despacio llevó su mano hasta la perilla, no dabía qué iba a encontrar en el exterior. Respiró profundo y tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que era capaz de manejar la situación, a él y a sí misma, salió del cuarto para dejarse cuenta de que en efecto, no estaba sola.

Sesshomaru caminaba por la sala de un lugar a otro, pero no se notaba molesto, al contrario, era como si sólo esperara hablar con ella. Lin lo vio y no consideró necesario arriesgarse, además, sólo era una inquilina ahí y lo mejor sería retirarse

- No te vayas –interrumpió imperativo el silencio- Tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de que hablar –le respondió sin detener su camino hacia la salida pero muy alerta de lo que hacía, no podía dejarlo acercarse de nuevo.

- Claro que sí, si no¿Por qué respondes así? No puedes fingir indiferencia.

- Me voy a casar y tú también. –le dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta principal, pero fue detenida por un par de fuertes manos que se posaron sobre sus hombros.

- Rompí el compromiso -susurró en su oído todavía sosteniéndola pues no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así ahora que la tenía tan cerca y a solas para mostrarme cómo eran las cosas.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran matarme por interrumpirlos por milésima vez. Pero uno nunca sabe, jaja si ya están hablado tan vez se decidan jaja...**

**Muchas gracias por todo sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo siempre y me dicen cómo ir jaja gracias!**

**Ahora si tienen un segundo les pido un review, porfis ya saben todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos y me alegran. Bueno pues ya me voy, muchas gracias otra vez y nos vemos en el próximo capi. jaja probablemente lemon.**


	8. Haciendo el amor

Lin se giró hacia él y lo miró preguntándose si aquello era verdad, estaba indecisa y confundida. Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos en los castaños de ella y los dejó ahí durante todo el tiempo que le fue posible, había algo en ella que casi lo hipnotizaba, que no lo dejaba ser como solía… aquella insólita joven derretía el iceberg que lo rodeaba con sólo una mirada, un gesto, su simple aroma.

- ¿Terminaste con ella?

- Sí.

- ¿Y es por eso que me buscas a mi?

- No –respondió imperativo- Es por ti que rompí el compromiso, no tenía sentido casarme con una mujer que no amaba teniéndote a ti tan cerca.

-¿No la amabas y te ibas a casar con ella? –Lin caminó con lentitud hacia una de las ventanas recargándose en ella para mirarlo detenidamente, ahora ya no temía, ya no estaba nerviosa, sólo esperaba escuchar lo que quería y poder creerlo.

- Al igual que tú con ese Naraku. –ella no respondió, sólo agachó la mirada haciéndole saber que había acertado.

Sesshomaru se acercó más cada vez hasta tomar su barbilla y alzarla para ver sus ojos cristalizados, intentó abrazarla para hacerle saber que estaba segura, que no debía temer, pero al sentir el contacto la chica intentó esquivarlo como si estuviera asustada. Él se alejó y llegando hasta la puerta interrumpió el incómodo y doloroso silencio que había, tal vez después de todo no sentía lo mismo hacia él y no quería hacerle daño.

- Es mejor que me vaya.

- No –interrumpió ella – Es mejor que yo me vaya, este lugar es tuyo, no debería estar aquí, lo siento.

- Kagome debió darte las llaves, eres su invitada. –Lin sólo esbozó una semi sonrisa y negó con la cabeza para intentar caminar, pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano en su espalda. –te llevaré a tu casa, es bastante tarde.

- No… gracias… tengo mi auto abajo.

- Mañana alguien te lo llevará, ahora es muy tarde para que regreses tú sola. –entonces abrió la puerta y la miró profundamente, ella después de unos segundos asintió y caminó hacia fuera. No sabía por qué aceptaba su propuesta, no tenían las cosas claras, no sabía qué sentía por ella ¿Sería despecho hacia su otra novia? Pero ahora sólo podía pensar en contenerse y no dejar caer las múltiples lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

El camino fue bastante sombrío, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sesshomaru sólo conducía a velocidad baja para hacer el tiempo más largo y la miraba de reojo mientras ella no abría la boca más que para darle un par de instrucciones sobre la ruta. Buen rato después llegaron hasta unos departamentos y él abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarla bajar, entonces notó algo diferente, ya no detenía al llanto, ya no había agua en sus ojos, sino más bien se veían llenos de determinación.

- ¿Quieres subir por un café?

- Claro –respondió complacido y casi sonriendo ante la invitación, después de todo estaba dispuesta a hablar con él.

- No me conoces y no te conozco… ¿Cómo puedes decir que terminaste con Kagura por eso? –preguntó en tono sereno llegando a la sala con dos tazas de café en una bandeja.

- Claro que te conozco, desde las escaleras la primera vez

FLASBACK

Andaba apresurada cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó sentada en un escalón de piedra, de inmediato alzó la mirada y se topó con la de un hombre alto y fornido que permanecía de pie mirándola fríamente, se puso de pie lo más ágilmente que pudo y ofreció una disculpa por su torpeza, aunque en realidad fue colpa de ambos, y sonrió como era su costumbre, el otro sólo se retiró sin decir una palabra o mostrar expresión alguna.

Lin le dedicó una última mirada algo confundida y recordó que llevaba prisa así que continuó con su camino.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Lo recuerdas…

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo la miró fijo perdiéndose en sus ojos, no resistía tenerla así, había algo que inevitablemente lo atraía hacia ella. De repente vio sus labios dulces y entreabiertos y no pudo más, no pensó en que tal vez no era el momento, sólo se acercó hipnotizado por ella y la besó arrinconándola en una esquina del amplio sofá, posó sus manos a los lados y sintió como ella le respondía.

Fue un beso dulce al principio que luego Lin profundizó dejando todo de lado sólo entregándose a lo que él le provocaba y despertaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Rodeó el cuello de Sesshomaru con las manos y pudo sentirlo más cerca, dejó escapar un suspiro que murió entre los dos. Pronto la distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareció por completo y las manos de Lin buscaron la espalda de Sesshomaru, él la sintió abrazarlo y atraerlo más, entonces dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y con lentitud marcó un camino que lo llevó hasta el escote de la blusa blanca, empezó a desabotonarla desde arriba con suma delicadeza y lentitud, rozando con las yemas de los dedos cada centímetro de piel descubierta hasta que terminó por quitarle la prenda a una joven mujer que no resistía más la tortuosa espera de ser amada.

Con las palmas de las manos la tomó por la cintura y las deslizó con firmeza por su vientre y parte de su espalda hasta el broche de la ropa interior, entonces se detuvo y dedicó una mirada fija al rostro de Lin que se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba con dificultad, Sesshomaru sonrió y le quitó la prenda íntima que salía sobrando.

Con mucho cuidado rozó las formas femeninas ahora desnudas, sólo con los labios primero y después saboreándolos con la misma delicadeza, los recorrió una y otra vez escuchando a su pareja suspirar de tal forma que lo provocaba más. Interrumpió lo que hacía un momento para besar los labios de la chica que casi lo pedían a gritos, sus lenguas juguetearon ansiosas por descubrirse, su forma de besar, su gusto, lo que podían despertar.

Entonces Lin sintió la presión del cuerpo de Sesshomaru sobre el suyo y le molestó la tela de la camisa, con manos ágiles lo desfajó y luego las introdujo entre la tela reconociendo por primera vez la piel que tanto deseaba tener, desabotonó la prenda con cierta desesperación y la quitó de igual manera para aferrarse a él mientras era besada de nuevo en el cuello y los oídos, recibía caricias en todo su cuerpo y pequeños mordiscos esporádicos en los lóbulos que parecían llevarla fuera de sí.

Una oleada de adrenalina la hizo estremecerse cuando él rozó sus cuerpos, se dio cuenta de lo real que eran las cosas, de lo cerca que estaba de consumar su acto y de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Sin previo aviso llevó una de sus manos a la virilidad de Sesshomaru sobre su pantalón mientras lo desabrochaba con la otra, él gimió levemente al ser tomado así por esa muestra de pasión que no esperaba, se dejó hacer mientras la incitaba a más con cada beso húmedo plantado sobre su cuerpo.

Terminó de desabrochar el cierre y tan rápido como pudo lo despojó de la prenda casi sin dejar de provocarlo, entonces él bajó con lentitud la falda algo larga y amplia que llevaba Lin, la deslizó con suavidad rozando sus piernas y marcándolas con besos que la impacientaron más. Por fin sacó la prenda por sus tobillos y la dejó caer al suelo, entonces con los mismos ósculos húmedos subió poco a poco saboreando la piel suave y alerta de ella, llegó hasta su ropa interior y brindándole una caricia que la hizo arquear la espalda y perder la respiración casi enterrando sus dedos en la musculosa espalda de Sesshomaru, retiró la prenda casi con urgencia entonces posó indescriptibles caricias en el lugar que ésta ocupaba mientras besaba el vientre desnudo y ansioso de ella.

Lin sintió cómo era amada y cómo despertaban todos sus sentido suplicándole por ponerle fin al dulce y tortuoso acto, su respiración estaba al límite y una sensación de calor la consumía desde dentro, lo rodeó con las piernas con algo de fuerza, él la miró vagamente y comenzó a besar sus labios mientras la hizo sentir el roce de sus partes más íntimas. Sintió las caricias de sus labios y las manos suaves buscando los boxers negros para retirarlos, cuando eso estuvo hecho Lin pensó que por fin terminaría aquello con una explosión de éxtasis pero no fue así, Sesshomaru con lentitud se introdujo en ella sólo un poco mientras separa sus labios sin dejar de saborearla, ahora sentía su aliento dulce y natural. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro intentando sentirlo más cerca, más dentro de sí, pero él no se lo permitió, lentamente igual salió de ella y se alejó unos milímetros para entrar de nuevo. Ella no podía creer aquello, su mente perdida e incapaz de razonar sólo disfrutaba las sensaciones que le provocaba el roce de ritmo cambiante que cada vez era más rápido y más profundo hasta que por fin se inmiscuyó en ella sin detener la intensidad de las embestidas llegando hasta el punto en el que se tensaron sus músculos y los dos sintieron el inimaginable pacer de volverse uno solo mientras Sesshomaru se derramó en ella.

Exhaustos y con el cuerpo lleno de sensaciones se recostaron abrazados, él la protegió rodeándola con los brazos y refugiándola en su cuerpo desnudo y su corazón agitado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo volteando a verla algo preocupado al escucharla sollozar.

- Sí… -Lin respondió dando suaves besos en su pecho

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- No… no podría… arrepentirme… pero tengo miedo… -él no dijo nada esperando la continuación que creyó no le gustaría- de quererte demasiado… -entonces la estrechó más contra sí dejándola casi sin respirar.

- Siempre te voy a proteger.

Así con un silencio embriagante se dejaron al sueño y cayeron en un estado de paz que sólo el calor del ser amado era capaz de darles.

Pasaron unas horas y los primeros colores del amaneces se dibujaban en el cielo cuando el sonido de un celular los despertó.

- Debes contestar.

- No…

- ¿Qué tal si es del hospital? –entonces Sesshomaru entendió que debía atender y buscó el teléfono para hacerlo quedando sentado en la orilla del sofá. Ella lo pudo ver de espaldas, fuerte e increíble, de la forma en que deseaba tenerlo.

- Tengo que irme –le dijo terminando la llamada y acercándose para besarla en los labios.

- Te prepararé café…

Entre algunos besos furtivos y caricias provocadores él se vistió y Lin se cubrió con su bata de baño, un rato después muy a pesar de los dos se separaron, aún faltaban algunas horas para que ella entrara y decidió ir a dormir a su cama.

Pasó el tiempo y Lin dormía apaciblemente sin sospechar el giro tan drástico que la esperaba. De repente algo la despertó, una persona que estaba junto a ella y que con una mano opacó la impresión de miedo que la despertó.-

- Soy yo –murmuró Naraku en su oído soltándola y cubriéndola con su cuerpo y claras intenciones de de retirarle las sábanas.

- No, espera –le mandó ella, pero al parecer no la escuchó. Se acercó más y besó su cuello descubriendo ahí la marca que alguien más dejó.

En un movimiento brusco apartó las manos de Lin que lo alejaban y las sujetó arriba de su cabeza con tal fuerza que la lastimó.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru miraba impaciente el reloj, ahora pasaban varios minutos de la hora en que ella debió haber llegado y la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo, se recargó en el recibidor mirando el ascensor para verla entrar, pero lo que escuchó lo distrajo demasiado.

- Está abajo, no ha dicho nada pero alguien entró en su casa, bueno eso me dijeron que dijo el que la acompaña. –afirmó una enfermera a otra.

- ¿Ese hombre rico que es su novio?

- No, lo vi hace rato, es un muchacho el que está cuidando a la doctora.

- Pobre y Kagome que no está, tal vez deberíamos avisarle…

- Sí, después de todo ella y Lin son muy amigas, seguramente querrá estar con ella… y tal vez sepa algo del agresor.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero q nada muchas gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad me hacen inmensamente felizy disculpen la tardanza... **

**Ahora sí acepto todo tipo de amenazas jaja creo q me pasé con el final... pero ojalá que el lemon haya quedado bien :D:D**

**Buena ahora sí ya me voy... porfis si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario jaja bueno o malo ya saben, se aceptan de todo tipo :D:D**

**Byes!**


	9. Nunca más

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Su corazón dio un vuelco con dolor, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, según las enfermeras Lin estaba abajo, tal vez era un error, tal vez entendió mal… aquello era demasiado increíble. Volteó hacia las mujeres que hablaban y se acercó con determinación.

- ¿A quién se refieren? –las otras guardaron silencio como si no hubiesen entendido la pregunta- ¿De quién hablan?

- De… de la doctora Lin…

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador bajando así hasta el piso de urgencias, salió del mismo y miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguno de los médicos.

- ¿Y esa sorpresa que vengas por aquí? –le preguntó el jefe del piso.

- Me dijeron que Lin…

- La mujer que trabaja en tu piso… -Sesshomaru permaneció en un silencio tenso y afirmativo- Está en el cubículo tres…

El médico iba a proseguir, pero el hombre de ojos dorados no pudo resistir un segundo más y de inmediato fue a verla, caminó por los pasillos impaciente sosteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Eternos segundos pasaron hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar, de verla lastimada se detuvo y entró con cautela, en el interior vio a una joven mujer con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, su cabello lucía algo despeinado y tenía una marca en su mejilla, alguien la había golpeado. También vio la silueta de un muchacho aparentemente de la edad de ella que le sostenía una mano y la observaba dormir, su expresión era triste, demasiado.

Con pasos lentos se acercó quedando a unos pasos, tenía la necesidad de tocarla, de saber que estaba bien, pero no lo hizo, sino que tomó los papeles donde de su historial y pudo ver que, en efecto, alguien la atacó. Tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo, pero su vida no corría peligro.

Según el informe, aún faltaban pruebas por hacer y levantar la denuncia puesto que el agresor parecía conocerla, la cerradura de su casa no estaba forzada.

- Disculpe –dijo en voz baja el muchacho- ¿Cuándo va a despertar? –Sesshomaru no le prestó demasiada atención, sólo miró los papeles y calculó el tiempo que tomaría en pasar el efecto del calmante.

- No debe tardar…–murmuró más para sí mismo.

- Gracias… ¿Usted la va a atender ahora?

- ¿Son familiares? –respondió cortante.

- Yo… vine con ella… somos amigos… dijeron que podía permanecer a su lado… está sola…

- ¿Y el imbécil de Naraku?

- ¿Usted la conoce?

- Soy su… -entonces detuvo sus palabras posando su mirada de nuevo en ella ¿Qué eran? En realidad… nada ¿Qué podía responder?

El silencio se hizo un poco largo hasta que entraron dos policías para hablar con Kohaku. Sesshomaru lo vio salir y hasta entonces tuvo el valor para acercarse a Lin, tan frágil e indefensa, no pudo protegerla, lo prometió y falló.

Estaba casi en trance concentrado en ella casi rozando una de sus manos cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo distrajo, volteó y era el mismo hombre que antes le indicó donde se encontraba ella.

- Que no dejen pasar más visitas, me quedaré con ella.

- No es necesario, mi personal puede atenderla, además ese joven parece ser muy cercano a ella.

- Que nadie más entre, no saben si él mismo hizo esto. -Sesshomaru sabía que no era así, algo le indicaba que el culpable era otro hombre pero en esos momentos deseaba estar a solas con ella sin nada ni nadie que lo interrumpiera.

- De acuerdo…

El otro médico no quedó muy convencido, pero de cualquier forma no rompería ninguna regla al hacer lo que su colega le indicaba y sí se evitaría un problema con él.

Kohaku intentó volver con su amiga una vez que terminó de dar su declaración a los policías, pero como no se lo permitieron llamó a su hermana, tal vez a ella sí la dejarían o por lo menos le darían una razón más convincente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lin abrió los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la luz y sintiendo nuevamente las pequeñas punzadas de las heridas sobre su cuerpo, una a una las fue reconociendo y recordando todas a pesar de que el calmante no la dejaba estar totalmente alerta. Cuando pudo fijar la vista en un unto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Sesshomaru estaba con ella, a su lado muy cerca y sosteniéndole una mano. Inmediatamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver ahí a aquel hombre, lo miró fijamente por unos instantes derramando pocas gotas saladas y luego inesperadamente se giró soltándose de él y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

El médico la miró hacer eso y no pudo entenderlo ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Dio la vuelta a la cama y se agachó buscando los ojos de Lin, con suma delicadeza enjugó una de las lágrimas que resbalaba lentamente llena de dolor y pronunció su nombre en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- Lin…

- Quiero estar sola…

- Fue el imbécil de Naraku ¡Él te hizo esto! –pro primera vez su voz se alteró tanto que más de una enfermera acudió para ver que todo estuviese bien.

- No…

- Disculpe, ella tiene que descansar –dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo mientras Lin se cubría el rostro con la sábana.

Sesshomaru la miró una última vez y salió de ahí decidido a encontrar al culpable de aquello.

En la entraba del hospital se topó con dos doctoras que caminaban apresuradas luego de la llamada de Kohaku, sin dudarlo detuvo a una de ellas.

- Kagome, no la dejes sola.

Sin decir más se fue dejando a la doctora bastante confundida. Minutos después ambas entraron con su amiga que parecía dormida pero al sentirlas cerca abrió los ojos ya rojos por tanto llorar. Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie dijo nada, ninguna e las tres tenía palabras apara expresar, hasta que Sango tomó el valor para romper el silencio que imperaba.

- Kohaku me llamó, está afuera…

- Quiero salir de aquí… por favor…

- Tienes que quedarte en observación –le dijo Kagome tomando el expediente.

- Por favor –suplicó una vez más.

- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer. –sonrió y dejó las papeles para salir y buscar al jefe del departamento.

-¿Sabes… sabes quién…

- No, era un extraño… perdí mi bolso y ahí estaban las llaves… -se excusó la chica.

- No puedes regresar ahí, ven a mi casa.

- Gracias…

- Cuando entrábamos tu feje nos…

- ¡No lo quiero ver! –alzó el tono de voz.

- Está bien – entonces dos personas más entraron y se dirigieron a Lin.

- Dicen que quiere irse doctora.

- Sí…

- Tiene que estar en observación y faltan algunos estudios…

- No… no son necesarios… no. Quiero irme, no pueden retenerme. –el médico suspiró derrotado.

- Es cierto, es libre de irse cuando quiera, voy a tramitar su alta. –entonces se retiró.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el trámite fue hecho, en todo ese tiempo nadie dijo nada, Lin permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener la lágrimas que sus amigas pensaron eran producto de la agresión, sin embargo, no era así. Había algo mucho más doloroso entonces pero que no podía decir.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de salir la dejaron sola para que se vistiera con algo de ropa que Kohaku consiguió en el departamento de su hermana mientras esperaban. Lin se puso de pie con trabajos y se quitó la bata sintiendo el frío del ambiente, poco a poco fue descubriendo en su cuerpo las heridas que tenía, cada una de ellas era dolorosa, pero al final desaparecerían, eran sólo marcas físicas.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru entró en la oficina luego de que la secretaria se lo permitiera, cerró la puerta con algo de violencia y se acercó precipitadamente hasta el hombre de negocios que aparentaba incredulidad.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –le dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo, Sesshomaru sólo lo miró con desprecio.

- No tienes por qué fingir conmigo, ambos sabemos lo que hiciste y vengo para que pagues por ello. –sin previo avisó dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro del otro hombre, que no por la sorpresa no fue capaz de defenederse.

Pronto los dos se trenzaron en una lucha que Sesshomaru ganaba notablemente, a pesar de que el otro también era bastante fornido. Algunos golpes leves se escucharon en la puerta, la secretaria alarmada erminó por entrar y al encontrarlos así llamó a alguien que los separara. Ya había varias cosas en el suelo y ellos no descargaban su furia. El hombre de los ojos miel de repente lo empujó contra una pared y el golpe dejó al otro algo aturdido, pero lo suficientemente conciente para que sonriera burlonamente, Sesshomaru lo sostuvo por las solapas del saco y lo miró con infinito desrecio.

- No se… qué es lo que usted busca… pero le aseguro joven Sesshomaru que lo único que obtendrá será ir a prisión por esto. –dijo tanteando el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios.

- No finjas, sabes lo que le hiciste a Lin… maldito infeliz.

- Lamento decirle que hace días que no veo a la RESPETABLE señorita ya que nuestra relación ha terminado por… ciertas conductas impropias de su parte, creo que usted me entiende, pero de igual forma no tengo nada que ver con lo que ella haya dicho. -Sesshomaru sintió que su rabia era mayor que antes y pensó en golpearlo, él sabía la verdad, ahora no había ninguna duda de que ese tipo era el culpable de todo- Pero de cualquier forma, dudo mucho que hable con las autoridades… la señorita sabe que no es lo mejor para nadie.

En ese momento un par de hombres de seguridad entraron y retiraron a Sesshomaru un poco del otro, entonces él le dio una última mirada fría y salió de ahí decidido a llegar al fondo de todo, quisiera o no, Lin debía hablar con él y decirle la verdad.

&&&&&

- Bueno…

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien –respondió dudosa Kagome el escuchar a su jefe.

- ¿Ya habló con la policía?

- No…

- Voy al hospital, tiene que hacerlo.

- No, ella ya salió y… Sango y yo nos haremos cargo, gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿En dónde está?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? No sabía que te importara tanto…

- Tiene que saber que no está sola… y necesita protección ¿En dónde está?

- No te preocupes… ella está con nosotras. Ahora debo irme.

La mujer desconcertada por el interés de su jefe en Lin terminó la llamada, estando bastante confundida, luego habló con Sango y ni siquiera entre las dos lo supieron. Rato después su amiga les pidió algunas cosas de su departamento, Kagome fue para llevárselas sin saber la gran ayuda que sería para Sesshomaru.

&&&&&

Dos ojos dorados estaban fijos sobre la puerta del departamento de Lin desde el piso superior, hacía buen rato que estaban ahí, sólo esperando el momento en que alguien apareciera. Eso era algo que él nunca pensó hacer, sólo estar esperando para encontrar a alguien, antes de ella no sabía que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien, cambiar tanto por alguien, ni odiar tanto a alguien… tanto como a sí mismo por no poder protegerla. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y pronto vio a Kagome entrar, entonces supo que pronto vería a Lin, cómo ansiaba hacerlo.

La chica entró en el departamento con unas llaves que tenía Sango y encendió las luces temerosa de entrar en aquel lugar, sin embargo todo estaba en orden, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, lo único que no concordaba eran dos tazas de café enteras sobre la mesa de centro y otra vacía sobre la del comedor. Le pareció muestra clara de que alguien conocido estuvo ahí. Caminó con la misma lentitud hasta la recámara encontrando ahí el lugar donde ocurrió todo, las sábanas estaban revueltas y arrugadas, inclusive se dibujaban algunas gotas de sangre en ellas. Cerró los ojos con dolor y se apresuró a buscar lo que necesitaba para salir de ahí.

A pocos pasos de la puerta vio el perchero y retiró un abrigo dejando ver un bolso de mujer obviamente con cosas, lo tomó y salió de ahí sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Un trayecto no muy largo después entró a otro edificio de departamentos topándose con un Sesshomaru que estacionó su auto detrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que verla.

- ¿Me seguiste?

- Es necesario, yo estuve con ella hasta el amanecer y estaba bien.

- ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? –preguntó asombrada, él sólo asintió y la vio fijamente hasta que ella le hizo una seña para que entrara al departamento.

Sango salía de su habitación donde Lin estaba recostada y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Sesshomaru, pero Kagome la llevó de inmediato a otra habitación para hablar las dos. Entraron y Sango no tardó mucho en desconfiar del hombre de ojos dorados, nadie sabía sobre el tipo de relación que ellos llevaban, en un momento también notó el bolso de Lin.

- ¿Qué tiene el bolso? –preguntó.

- No lo sé, estaba en el perchero y lo tomé.

- Sus llaves… -rápidamente vació el contenido en una cama y descubrió que ahí estaban, Lin mintió antes, entonces ella conocía al agresor pero le temía tanto que prefirió no hablar.- Ella dijo que se las robaron… y que no quería ver a su jefe.

- ¿Crees que…? –preguntó Kagome con dolor.

- Voy con Lin, llama a mi hermano, estaba en su casa tomando un baño. -salió de ahí y entró en otra habitación sin mirar a aquel hombre.- Hola…

- Hola…

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Si… ¿Ya volvió Kagome?

- Si… ella… trajo tus cosas y… tu bolso…

- Y las llaves…

- Sí… ¿Tú lo conoces?

- No tiene sentido… -su voz sonaba temblorosa de nuevo- Sé que no volverá a buscarme nunca. Yo no lo conozco.

- Tu jefe está aquí.

- Sesshomaru…él… no… ya no puedo verlo… nunca… no puedo...

&&&&&

Kagome llamó el hermano menor de su amiga y luego vio por la puerta entreabierta, ella no conocía demasiado a Sesshomaru y lo que sabía de no era muy bueno, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiese hacer algo así. Miró el teléfono todavía entre sus manos y decidió que Inuyasha sería capaz de decirle algo, cualquier ayuda les vendría bien en aquel momento.

- Si…

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Kagome¿Qué sucede¿Estás bien?

- Sí… es… quiero hablar sobre tu hermano… -la mujer le planteó la situación dándole todos los detalles que conocía, que a decir verdad no eran demasiados.

- No sé qué decirte, mi hermano es un maldito y siempre lo he creído capaz de cualquier cosa… pero… no sé… de cualquier forma manténganlo alejado. Y aléjalo de ti también.-gruñó al final.

- Sí… gracias In… -sus palabras fueron detenidas por un clara voz femenina que se escuchó en el fondo. - ¿No estás solo?

- No… -respondió nervioso- Es que…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero, perdón por la tardanza! Sí bueno... fue una semana que quisiera que nunca hubiera pasado, en más de un sentido jeje.. espero no tardarme así otra vez.**

**Y ahora sí, ojalá que les haya gustado este capi, no esta muy largo pero seguimos igual jeje con el misterio... bueno, algo segun mir nervios.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los ue me han apoyado tanto, leyendo y dejando reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz jaja**

**Y ahora sí ya por último les pido q si tienen un segundo dejen un comentario, ya saben que se aceptan de todo tipo, porfis**


	10. Es sólo el comienzo

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

- Sí… gracias In… -sus palabras fueron detenidas por un clara voz femenina que se escuchó en el fondo. - ¿No estás solo?

- No… -respondió nervioso- Es que… pues… es una compañera..

- Kagome.

- Si… -respondió desconcertada al escuchar que aquella mujer hablaba en lugar de Inuyasha.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerte por fin, Inuyasha no para de hablar de ti. Soy Kikyo, trabajamos juntos, vine a recogerlo para darle una pequeña guía turística por unas instalaciones nuevas.

- Mucho gusto…

- Oye te paso a tu novio, creo que está algo ansioso de escuchar tu voz. Nos vemos.

- Kagome… - Inuyasha no obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente, el silencio se apoderó de la línea ya que la chica del otro lado no sabía cómo interpretar el que su querido Inuyasha estuviera a solas con una mujer que se escuchaba bastante sarcástica.

- Ya llegó Kohaku, tengo que ir con él. Te llamo luego. Te amo…

A pesar del gran esfuerzo que la chica hizo por no sonar trise, no pudo evitarlo y su prometido lo notó.

Inuyasha dejó el teléfono y su mirada ser perdió en el vacío, poco a poco sintió como la culpabilidad lo llenaba, la había hecho sentir mal, la había lastimado, pero después de todo no era nada malo, él la amaba y Kikyo era sólo una amiga, la única que tenía en aquel lugar tan alejado de su hogar.

- Ella entenderá, confía en ti.

- Sí…

- Ahora vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer, llámala después. –lo tomó de la mano y los dos salieron, él derrotado y ella campante porque el primer paso estaba dado, ahora la novia herida y él triste.

&&&&&

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama, Kohaku todavía no estaba ahí, pero era mejor terminar en ese momento la llamada, "Tal vez ella sea más bonita… y… están juntos, nosotros… Inuyasha…"

&&&&&

- Necesito que me digas algo. Sesshomaru dijo que estuvo contigo hasta el amanecer. Él… él no…

- No –Lin se apresuró a contestar- bueno… nosotros… pasamos la noche juntos y ese fue el problema él no hizo nada malo. Verás…- así la chica explicó a su amiga la situación con su jefe, la forma en que él la trató y cómo estaba enamorada de él.

Vaya… no sé que decirte… Lin… si de verdad las cosas son así… creo que deberías hablar con él.

Sin más Sango salió de la habitación y se topó con aquel hombre que lucía indiferente como siempre, pero que de inmediato posó su fuerte mirada sobre ella esperando una respuesta. Lo pensó por un momento, pero al final pensó que a veces la mejor forma de ayudar era desobedecer, con un movimiento le indicó que entrara.

Lin tenía cerrados los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos, cuando sintió el aroma inconfundible de él y los abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo acariciando sus manos que reposaban un pocomás debajo de su pecho descubiertas de las sábanas.- Fui a ver a Naraku, no tienes que mentir, él me lo confirmó…

**FLASHBACK**

De repente algo la despertó, una persona que estaba junto a ella y que con una mano opacó la impresión de miedo con la que despertó.

- Soy yo –murmuró Naraku en su oído soltándola y cubriéndola con su cuerpo y claras intenciones de de retirarle las sábanas.

- No, espera –le mandó ella, pero al parecer no la escuchó. Se acercó más y besó su cuello descubriendo ahí la marca que alguien más dejó.

En un movimiento brusco apartó las manos de Lin que lo alejaban y las sujetó arriba de su cabeza con tal fuerza que la lastimó.

- Jamás creí que llegaras a tanto –le dijo oprimiendo su garganta con una mano mientras Lin intentaba zafarse y miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo para defenderse. – Y mucho menos con el estúpido de tu jefe.

De repente soltó su cuello, ero sólo para dejarla sentir un primera descarga de furia sobre su rostro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- No… él no…

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? –preguntó casi perdiendo la indiferencia. - ¿En verdad lo amas después de lo que te hizo?

- No lo amo, sabes que no lo amo, no sé cómo pude pensar en estar con él, nunca vi lo despreciable que es

**FLASHABACK**

Un pequeño grito de dolor se escapó de los labios de lin mientras su mejilla enrojecía al instante.

- Pero escúchame bien, tú no tienes idea de mi poder ni de lo que soy capaz de hacerle a tu noviecito. Desde hoy n o lo mires, no hables con él, porque sería muy trágico que perdiera la vida.

Terminó de hablar y soltó sus manos, ella trató de defenderse, pero fue inútil la diferencia en físico era demasiado y cada nueva agresión era más dolorosa. En algún momento encontró la lámpara de su buró y con trabajos la alzó para atacarlo, pero pronto el objeto cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios trozos grandes de cristal.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- No debes temerle, yo me encargaré de que ese maldito pague. –le dijo sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos.

- Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo, sería mejor que te alejaras- apenas era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras que lastimaban mucho más que los golpes.

La respuesta de Sesshomaru fue pasar una mano por su vientre que detuvo en seco cuando ella exclamó por el dolor de un herida algo más profunda.

**FLASHBACK**

Se agachó con rapidez y levantó un filo de cristal, su mirada inspiraba terror en la chica que ya ni siquiera intentaba defenderse, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y su corazón acelerado parecía detenerse por instantes, su mente no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el arrepentimiento por estar con ese hombre.

Las bruscas manos quitaron las sábanas y descubrieron la bata de baño, cosa que pareció enojarlo aún más. Con indescriptible desprecio también la abrió dejándola más indefensa que nunca.

Tomando con firmeza el vidrio hizo una herida en el vientre de ella, no una herida grave, sólo dolorosa, con ello pretendía dejar una marca que nunca se quitara, asi siempre recordaría quién era él y que nadie lo engañaba.

Lin sintió el objeto cortante y mordió sus labios para evitar gritar, sabía que de cualquier forma nadie podría escucharla.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Por lo delgado de las sábanas y de la ropa de dormir Sesshomaru pudo sentir las puntadas que le causaban dolor a Lin, frunció el seño y la miró más profundo que antes.

- Te hirió con algo –habló mientras apretaba los puños con increíble ira.- Ese maldito me las va a pagar.

- No –le dijo rozando su rostro con infinita ternura.- Te amo, más de lo que crees… y necesito sabes qué sientes por mi. –formuló la pregunta viéndolo fijamente a los ojos indiferentes, algo dentro de ella sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que ponerlo en palabras para conseguir lo que quería, para mantenerlo lejos.

- Tú eres lo único que me importa…

- Entonces… prométeme algo, por favor.

- No, vas a pedirme que deje en paz a ese infeliz y no puedo, lo siento mucho, pero Naraku va a pagar.

Sin decir otra cosa dio una delicada caricia en el rostro de Liny saló del departamento dispuesto a llevar el asunto hasta las últimas consecuencias, nadie podía lastimarla así y quedar no recibir su castigo.

"Ella no va cooperar, le teme demasiado al maldito, pero ha muchas formas además de la cárcel de hacerlo pagar."

Después de que él se fue Sango entró con Lin y la vio dormir, tal vez sólo fingía pero era un manera clara de decir que no quería hablar con nadie, así que regresó a la sala y aprovechó para mantener una larga conversación con Kagome que terminó sólo cuando ésta tuvo que ir a su casa para mudarse de ropa antes del trabajo.

&&&&&

Entró en su departamento derrotada dispuesta a estar ahí sólo el menor tiempo posible, sin embargo como si hubiese adivinado Inuyasha llamó en ese momento, pensó en no atender, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

- Kagome...

- Inuyasha.

- Me alegra encontrarte, tenemos que hablar.

- Llevo algo de prisa, te dije que te llamaría.

- Necesitaba oírte y explicarte… Kikyo es… ella trabaja conmigo pero… ¡No seas tonta! –alzó la voz de repente como regañándola- Te amo demasiado, no podría pensar en nadie más. Feh! –después sólo escuchó un silencio que se le hizo eterno y una leve risa.

- ¡Y cómo no quieres que piense mal! Si estaba en tu departamento… ustedes solos…

- Lo siento, lamento mucho haber hecho eso, no pensé que hubiera nada de malo. –su voz sonaba profunda y sincera.

- Inuyasha –lo interrumpió.- También te amo.

&&&&&

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Kohaku entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno.

- Sí… ¿Conoces a Kana?

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ten cuidado con ella… Naraku la mandó…

**FLASHBACK**

- Nunca podrás olvidarte de mi… y sabes… siento mucho que hayas involucrado alguien más, además de ese niño Kohaku… -mientras hablaba sostenía a Lin con las manos por el cuello casi sin dejarla respirar.- Por cierto, deberías preguntarle por su amiga Kana, aunque dudo que después de hoy vuelva a verlo… ella regresará a mi, como tú siempre lo hacías, como tú que no es nada sin mi.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Naraku?

- Creo… que pensaba que había algo entre tú y yo… y la mandó para asegurarse…

- Todos dicen que fue él, que Naraku te hizo esto. ¿Es cierto?- la voz del muchacho era nerviosa y hasta temblaba de vez en cuando, no podía soportar ver a quien más amaba así, frágil y herida.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Sabes que sí –sonrió levemente.

- Lo que él hizo ya no importa… no puedo… -su voz se quebró- hacer nada… ahora sólo quiero irme y no volver a verlo.

- ¿Vas a irte?

- Sí…

- Pero… él tiene que pagar… además ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- No lo sé, sólo quiero alejarme y nuca más volver a saber de él, pero eso ahora ni importa, tú aléjate de esa mujer… pero que no sepa que te dije… es peligroso… no quiero que te pase nada…

Kohaku estaba pensando qué responderle cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Sesshomaru que buscaba hablar con ella, sin embargo Lin se negó, estaba decidida a no tener contacto con él, no podía pensar en perderlo, ella sabía ahora de lo que su ex-novio era capaz.

**FLASHBACK**

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya –le dijo dejándola por fin libre al ponerse de pie. –toma- le dejó cerca el teléfono. –Espero que alguien pueda auxiliarte… y espero que no pongas en peligro la vida del joven doctor, sería una lástima que tuviese que morir sólo por tu culpa, te recomiendo que no lo arriesgues, no lo veas, ni siquiera pienses en él. Porque esta noche fue la última que pasaron juntos.

Después se marchó dejándola lastimada, con el alma más herida que el cuerpo. Con trabajos alcanzó el teléfono y presionó el botón "Rediscar", donde el último número de la memoria era el del hermanote Sango.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- En verdad lo amas… -dijo Kohaku con dolor.

- Sí… de una forma que no conocía… pero no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero que Naraku le haga daño por mi culpa.

- Creo que él puede defenderse solo y que tú deberías pelear contra Naraku…

El joven le dio mil razones a su amiga para que no se fuera, él la amaba y le dolía la simple existencia de Sesshomaru, sin embargo no podía soportar verla así, de ninguna forma lo permitiría, aunque tuviese que ir en contra de la voluntad de su amiga.

Pasaron algunos días, más o menos una semana, en los que Lin se quedó en el departamento de Sango, sin embargo era ya hora de partir, de alejarse de todo y probablemente no volver, además, el hombre que tanto dijo amarla no fue a verla, desde aquel día que kohaku la negó, jamás la llamó o buscó de nuevo.

"Su pongo que fui muy tonta al dejarme llevar… sólo fue una noche… sólo fue un juego… nunca le importé"

Cada vez que esas palabras rondaban por su mente las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos inevitablemente, a pesar de lo cual prefería sonreír para que nadie lo notara.

&&&&&

- ¿Estás segura de que te quieres quedar sola? Puedo pasar aquí la noche –le dijo Sango antes de marcharse.

- Sí, también puedo quedarme, si no quieres estar sola. –agregó Kagome.

- Gracias, estoy bien, además ya mucho hicieron ambas cuidándome y a este lugar por estos días, ahora quiero descansar… antes de la mudanza.

Después las tres se despidieron dejando a Lin sola para que se instalara de nuevo, aunque sólo serían unas horas antes de marcharse a su nueva vida. Las dos amigas se toparon con alguien antes de subir a un auto y marcharse, el hombre de ojos dorados las miró y recibió unas llaves, de las nuevas cerraduras, del departamento donde una chica no esperaba visitas. Sesshomaru dio una corta mirada agradecida y subió las escaleras dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

- ¿Hicimos lo correcto? –preguntó Sango.

- No lo sé… pero creo que sí… creo que en verdad la quiere… no la dañaría.

En sólo un par de minutos la cerradura se abrió sin complicaciones y Lin fue hasta la sala segura de que sus amigas no querían dejarla sola, sin embargo recibió una gran sorpresa al ver ante sí a Sesshomaru, mirándola con una mezcla de melancolía y frialdad que no conocía, una expresión que probablemente nunca tuvo antes.

- Sesshomaru…

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Ya no hay nada que decir –retrocedió unos pasos internándose en la propia oscuridad del departamento y observando la puerta cerrarse.

- Ni siquiera hemos comenzado…

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero perdón por los flashback... jeje quise hacerlo como regresiones jaja... disculpen si quedó confuso. **

**Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen inmensamente feliz :D:D Ojalá que les haya gustado este capi... jeje el próximo creo que va a ser puro romanticismo jeje.**

**Bueno ya para irme les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todas, se divierten mucho y son muy felices.**

**Y si tienen un segundo, les pido un comentario, porfis!**


	11. Amor y dolor

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena (En este capi hay muchos... jeje)**

- ¿Quién te dio las llaves?

- Eso no importa. Vamos a hablar ahora. –entonces encendió las luces y la tomó de la mano para sentarse juntos en el sillón, justo como días antes.

- Ya te lo dije es que…

- No-la interrumpió- Nunca diste una razón y sé que es por él, ese infeliz te amenazó con algo – se acercó a ella y acarició algunos mechones de su cabello que enmarcaban su rostro.

- Él me lo dijo, no puedo estar contigo, es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada. –se puso de pie jalándolo de las manos y lo llevó hasta la puerta, la abrió e intentó echarlo, sin embargo él la cerró de nuevo.

- No te voy a dejar, ese maldito no puede separarnos.

Entonces se acercó lo más que le fue posible y la abrazó en un gesto protector, brindándole la mayor seguridad posible. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura teniendo cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas todavía notables y acarició las puntas de su negro cabello con la misma suavidad.

Lin se supo entre sus brazos y de inmediato se refugió en ellos, sus manos se aferraron a los antebrazos de Sesshomaru para sentirse más cerca, aspiró su aroma y de inmediato estuvo irremediablemente atraída hacia sus labios. Alzó la vista un poco para toparse con los ojos miel clavados en los suyos. Guiada por su instinto se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies descalzos y se dejó llevar.

Pronto ambos pudieron encontrarse, él sólo se agachó un poco para alcanzarla y probar una vez más sus dulces labios que lo embriagaban de ella. Con infinita calma jugaron al principio, sólo provocando al otro para que profundizara el contacto, al final, Lin pudo más y Sesshomaru no se resistió a inmiscuirse en ella para saborear sus besos por completo.

**&&&&&**

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban cenando en un restaurant que frecuentaban bastante, todo era como de costumbre, inclusive el menú y las copas de vino tinto. Terminaron la velada y Kikyo dijo sentirse algo mal.

- Te llevaré a tu casa.

- Gracias, pero recuerda que olvidé mi bolso en tu casa, necesito ir por él.

- Vamos a mi casa y luego te llevo. –le dijo con la vista algo desenfocada.

- Muy bien. –así los dos partieron en el auto de él hasta su destino, subieron las escaleras, Inuyasha con algo de trabajo aunque no lo admitiera, y Kikyo observándolo desde atrás.

Justo entrando el chico de dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá sintiendo el efecto del vino demasiado marcado, estaba algo mareado y eufórico, despreocupado y casi sin conciencia de las cosas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Kikyo.

- Sí, te llevo…

- Claro que no, no puedes manejar así, ven, vamos a tu habitación.

Él sin notar las obvias intenciones la acompañó, entraron en la recámara y pronto los zapatos y la camisa de Inuyasha no estaban. Kikyo lo llevó hasta su cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas recostándose a su lado.

- Qué… -balbuceó Inuyasha.

- No querrás que vaya sola a mi casa, es algo tarde y no me siento bien.

- Sí… tienes razón, voy a dormir al sofá.-se sentó algo mareado pero ella lo detuvo con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

- No… es necesario… -le dijo comenzando a besar sus hombros y cuello mientras la mente del chico iba un paso atrás de la situación. Cuando reaccionó ella ya estaba casi encima y buscaba sus labios.

- Kikyo detente.

- Sólo déjate llevar…

- No, sabes que estoy comprometido, amo a Kagome –sus palabras estaban llenas de convicción, sin embargo su mente se sentía turbada, tal vez por el vino, por las caricias que recibía o por algo más que no sabía.

La respuesta de ella fue sólo alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso apasionado y provocativo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, al final él respondió.

Al parecer Kikyo conseguía lo que buscaba, Inuyasha ya no se mostraba renuente a ella, al contrario, pasaba sus manos por todas sus formas. Entonces sonó el teléfono varias veces sin que el chico lo notara, la contestadora hizo su trabajo y al escuchar el timbre para dejar el mensaje la mujer de cabellos negros se sorprendió mucho, aunque quizás así era mejor, de una vez por todas se libraría de la molesta prometida.

**&&&&&**

BIP (N/A: ok jeje imagínense el sonido)

- Inuyasha… pensé que estarías en casa… es algo tarde allá… sólo quería –escuchó como alguien descolgaba y como si la bocina cayera al piso- ¿Inuyasha?... –pero no pudo decir nada más cuando escuchó a una mujer decir el mismo nombre pero en otro tono y un sonido de los labios de Inuyasha que ella recordaba perfectamente. –Inu… yahsa…

Sin decir otra cosa colgó con manos temblorosas, se dejó caes en la cama lentamente al sentir que las piernas le fallaron. Intentó llorar pero no pudo, sólo se sintió invadida por un dolor en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar, un gran suspiro se escapó de sus labios y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas para esconder el rostro entre ellas y así intentar sofocar su desesperación.

**&&&&&**

Sesshomaru y Lin estuvieron así, sólo abrazados y besándose un rato, todo el que les fue posible hasta que sintieron la necesidad de separarse antes de que otra cosa pasara.

- Te amo –le dijo atrayéndola más fuerte contra él.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella acariciando su rostro. Él la miró detenidamente antes de contestar y notó las marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

- Vamos a dormir. –la tomó de las manos y la llevó hasta su habitación para recostarse los dos juntos.

Esas horas se brindaron protección mutua de cualquier peligro, de cualquier cosa del mundo exterior, sólo estaban ellos ahora alejados de Naraku y de cualquiera que pretendiera separarlos.

Estaba ya oscuro cuando Lin abrió los ojos todavía cobijada por los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba. Se movió un poco hasta besarlo en los labios y mirar esos ojos miel de apariencia helada que sólo ella podía descifrar.

- No deberías verme dormir… -le dijo juguetona.

Él no respondió con palabras, sólo la recostó en la cama y acarició primero su cabello pasando por su rostro para apenas rozar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Lentamente recorrió su piel, suave y dulce, inclusive las marcas todavía visibles de los golpes, en todos esos lugares plantó un tierno beso reparador. Cuando llegó a su escote se detuvo y pasó hasta el vientre alzando su blusa para notar la cicatriz todavía punzante. Con la misma ternura de antes la rodeó de besos haciendo estremecer a Lin con cada uno de ellos. Se recostó de nuevo abrazando sus piernas y recargándose en ellas. Lin acarició sus largos cabellos largo rato hasta que el teléfono los interrumpió.

- Si.

- Veo que mis advertencias no fueron de mucha ayuda –al escuchar la maléfica voz todos sus sentidos se detuvieron.- Lo siento mucho, por ti y más aún por él. Sólo espero que en su funeral asistas para disculparte por haberle quitado la vida.

Naraku colgó, pero ella todavía sostuvo el auricular unos instantes hasta que Sesshomaru se lo quitó adivinando quién había llamado. Escuchó el tono de la línea y entonces colgó para poder tomarla por los hombros y verla a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego abrazarla.

- Debes irte, esto es un error… tienes que irte ahora y ya no me busques… por favor.

- No – la interrumpió – no te voy a dejar, no importa cuánto tenga que luchar, no te voy a permitir que me alejes, me entiendes –ella no respondió, pero sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente.- voy a hacerte un té.

- No –lo detuvo.

- No me dejes sola. – el comentario casi dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro frío e indiferente de ese hombre inquebrantable, la cargó para llevarla a la sala.

Con sumo cuidado la dejó en el sillón para ir a la cocina, sin embargo ella lo detuvo de nuevo, esta vez por el cuello para besarlo y atraerlo hacia sí con la necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Paulatinamente las caricias se fueron intensificando hasta tornarse desesperadas, Sesshomaru sin querer lastimó una pequeña herida en el labio de Lin alejándose de inmediato algo inquieto por lo que hizo.

- Lo lamento.

Pero ella lo acercó de nuevo para besarlo con mayor pasión que antes, si es que era posible, así continuaron abrazados deseando hacer algo más, sin embargo él notó un dejo de sangre en los besos y se separó de nuevo, su herida estaba abierta.

- Voy por algo para curarte ¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

- En la alacena de la derecha. –respondió resignada.

Sesshomaru regresó con lo que buscaba y curó la herida con manos expertas, después regresó a la cocina para hacer el té, en lo cual no tenía tanta práctica, tardó algo de tiempo hasta que Lin fue con él y lo abrazó por la espalda, él se giró para tenerla de frente y mirarla seductoramente a los ojos.

- Sabes que no necesito un té, sabes que te necesito a ti.

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para Sesshomaru que no pudo resistirse a besarla de una forma increíble, sintiendo cada rincón de sus labios y de su boca mientras la alzaba un poco del suelo y así caminar de nuevo hasta la sala y recostarla en un sofá.

De repente los besos desesperados se detuvieron para dar paso a unos mucho más tiernos y cuidadosos para no lastimarla pero que eran igualmente provocativos.

- Te amo –susurró en su oído mientras lo besaba e inclusive llegaba a morderlo.

Así sin preocupaciones ni limitaciones se amaron una vez más a solas sólo por el hecho de hacerlo, porque los dos lo deseaban y necesitaban más que otra cosa.

**&&&&&**

Inuyasha despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y todavía algo confundido, se quitó la cobija que lo cubría y caminó hasta la cocina ignorando el desayuno servido sobre la mesa. De la alacena sacó un par de pastillas para el dolor y se las tomó recordando los detalles de la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Al parecer Kikyo conseguía lo que buscaba, Inuyasha ya no se mostraba renuente a ella, al contrario, pasaba sus manos por todas sus formas. Sintió a la chica desabrochar su pantalón y besar su torso desnudo, en un momento lo acarició de forma íntima y él dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras ella dijo su nombre. Entonces supo lo que hacía, estaba haciendo el amor con una mujer que no era Kagome, abrió los ojos y quitó a Kikyo para poder levantarse.

- Dormiré en la sala.

Salió de la habitación bastante mareado y abrochándose la prenda para caer rendido en el sillón y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Maldición… -dijo lleno de rabia hacia sí mismo. Caminó al comedor y vio el desayuno junto con una tarjeta.

"Lo siento, las cosas se salieron de control, espero que puedas perdonarme"

Esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica y caminó hasta el teléfono, no había mensajes ni rastro de alguna llamada. Se sentó lentamente en uno de los sofás pensando qué hacer, si debía llamar a Kagome y no decir nada o decirle y atenerse a las consecuencias, atenerse a la gran posibilidad de perderla por la tontería más grande de su vida.

Algunos minutos fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que lo único que no toleraba era no escuchar su voz, en un impulso tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de su prometida, nadie respondió, después intentó a su celular.

**&&&&&**

Kagome estaba en el hospital atendiendo a algunos pacientes bastante tensionada, no sólo por el inmenso vacío y dolor que llevaba por Inuyasha, sino también porque ni Lin ni su jefe estaban. De repente una enfermera interrumpió su camino.

- Te llaman –le acercó el celular y debido a la prisa no miró quién lo hacía, sólo contestó.

- Si…

- Hola… -pero ella no dijo nada- ¿Kagome¿Estás ahí? –el pesado silencio se prolongó aún más – Feh! No me asustes.

- Aquí estoy.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada?

- No Inuyasha –dijo vacía pero él por su propia culpabilidad no quiso decir nada.

- Kagome te extraño.

- Yo también, más de lo que crees pero no más de lo que lo voy a hacer. Inuyasha, ya no quiero que me llames, ni saber nada de ti… por favor… si en algún momento te importé, por ese recuerdo, ya no me hables nunca más… nunca. No había necesidad de engañarme, sólo debías decir que no me amas, -sin más colgó y le regresó el teléfono a la enfermera marchándose a atener a sus pacientes, tal vez así evitaría que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

**&&&&&**

- Debes ir –le dijo Lin luego de que lo llamaran por una emergencia en el hospital.

- No te voy a dejar sola.

- Y yo no voy a dejar que faltes a tu deber. Voy a estar bien –su voz se tornó dulce –lo prometo.

- Volveré pronto –la besó en los labios y se vistió para ir a atender el asunto y regresar lo más pronto posible.

**&&&&&**

Entró al hospital y la llamó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, por fortuna así era. Atendió al paciente en un par de horas, más de lo que hubiese deseado, pero ahora sólo debía firmar unos papeles y todo estaría hecho. Ingresó a su oficina y una mujer detrás evitó que cerrara la puerta, la miró y le dedicó una mirada indiferente dejándola entrar, después de todo lo que pudiese decirle no era importante. Se sentó en su escritorio y como si ella no estuviese ahí empezó a hacer su trabajo.

- Ha pasado algo de tiempo. ¿No me extrañas? Estoy segura de que te aburres demasiado con esa niña.

- No pierdas tu tiempo.

- No lo hago, sólo quiero que sepas que me importas y que te quiero conmigo. Además sé que también te importo.

- Es mejor que te vayas. –le dijo cortante a Kagura, ella algo indignada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Volveremos a vernos, lo juro. –hasta que ella se marchó Sesshomaru alzó la mirada bastante enojado por la intromisión, sin embargo sólo quería volver al lado de Lin así que prefirió no hacer nada en ese momento.

Por fin terminó lo que debía hacer, subió a su auto y empezó a andar por las principales avenidas algo por arriba del límite de velocidad, como acostumbraba. De repente parpadeó y la vista se le volvió borrosa, movió la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de despejarse pero sólo se sintió algo peor, cuando pudo reaccionar la luz roja estaba demasiado cerca y su auto iba bastante rápido.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero, Feliz Navidad! Jeje Segundo, MIL GRACIAS por todo su apoyo, me ahcen muy feliz y me guían mucho, de verdad que no tengo palabras.**

**Espero que el capi no esté muy pasado de drama jeje... igual ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios jaja aunque sean pedradas! Y cualquier otra cosa.**

**Bueno nos estamos viendo. Byes!**


	12. La nueva relación

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Los autos pasaban en el crucero a gran velocidad cada vez más cerca frente a él, soltó el acelerador y pisó el freno casi a fondo, el motor disminuyó las revoluciones y cambió la velocidad, soltó un poco el freno y luego lo presionó de nuevo. Había algo de tierra en el pavimento que pisó e hizo girar el auto un poco, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un golpe contra la barrera de contención y un neumático que reventó estrepitosamente, otros autos se frenaron pero las colisiones fueron inevitables.

Tiempo después en el sitio predominaban las sirenas y el caos vial, las grúas empezaban a llegar y algunas ambulancias atendían a los heridos que por fortuna no eran muchos ni de gravedad. Un hombre de ojos miel estaba sentado en una ambulancia mientras curaban algunos rasguños que tenía, una vez que terminaron él quiso irse pero no se lo permitieron debido a que no se veía bien, parecía ausente y estaba notablemente mareado.

- Tiene que ir con nosotros, señor.

- Claro que no- respondió indiferente –Estoy bien.

Se puso de pie ocultando que le costaba caminar y alejándose, después de caminar trabajosamente un par de cuadras para alejarse del caos tomó un taxi en dirección a casa de Lin.

Inuyasha no había parado de caminar en círculos preguntándose el por qué de la actitud de Kagome y desde luego sin atreverse a llamar, sentía que su espíritu se consumía poco a poco por la impotencia y la furia contra sí mismo. Buscando una respuesta para sus dudas llamó a Kikyo, quizás ella supiese algo.

- Kikyo…

- Hola… lamento lo de ayer… no sé…

- No importa –la interrumpió. – ¿Nadie llamó por teléfono cuando estabas aquí?

- Hubo una llamada, pero creo que no fue en buen momento… y sin querer descolgamos el teléfono. – Inuyasha no supo qué responder, ahora había una explicación, Kagome sabía lo de la noche anterior. Su corazón empezó a latir apresurado y algunas gotas de sudor colmaron su frente al instante. -¿Inuyasha Sigues ahí?

- S… sí… voy a… salir algunos días… encárgate de todo por favor…

- ¿Por qué¿Cuándo te vas?

- Ahora mismo –sin darle tiempo para reaccionar terminó la llamada y salió del departamento con dirección al aeropuerto y con la esperanza de recuperar a la mujer que amaba.

El taxi se detuvo en los departamentos y Sesshomaru bajó con algo de trabajo, caminó por los escalones pesadamente y con la visión algo turbada. Luego de un par de pisos encontró la puerta que buscaba y llamó sin mucha fuerza, Lin la abrió y lo vio algo diferente de lo usual.

- Pasa… ¿Te encuentras bien?... –le dijo desconcertada.

- Sí. –respondió apenas mientras entraba directamente a sentarse desganado en un sofá, de inmediato cerró las ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – ahora sonaba bastante alarmada y ponía una mano sobre su frente pero no sintió que hubiese fiebre.

- Nada. Quédate aquí. –la tomó de la mano.

- No estás bien ¿Qué pasó?... Deberíamos ir a un hospital para aná…

- No –la interrumpió- Sólo quédate aquí.

Así lo hizo, ambos permanecieron en esa forma por largo rato, algunas horas, él dormía apacible y ella lo miraba preocupada revisando las heridas que estaban a la vista y preguntándose cómo fueron hechas. Ese tiempo fue eterno para Lin, no sabía si hacía lo correcto o qué debía hacer, qué estaba sucediendo.

Lo vio abrir los ojos pesadamente y sostuvo su mano con más fuerza. Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír casi imperceptible para voltear a verla.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada importante.

- Claro que sí… estás herido. –él frunció un poco el seño recordando que era cierto.

- Un pequeño accidente en el auto, sólo eso.

- Debemos ir a un hospital, tal vez no estás bien, uno nunca sabe, además recibiste un golpe que te dio sueño, vamos –casi le ordenó intentando hacer que se pusiera de pie.

- No, no fue eso… al contrario.

- Algo malo pasa y no me voy a sentar a esperar a que empeore –lo dejó ahí y fue hasta el botiquín donde guardaba jeringas. Al regresar lo miró decidida, con nunca antes y sin pedirle permiso le sujetó el brazo para tomarle una muestra de sangre.

- Espera –le dijo en tono casi imperativo- No lo hagas, no tiene sentido, quien lo haya hecho seguramente no dejó rastros.

- Quieres decir que… -un nudo en la garganta casi le impidió seguir hablando- ¿Naraku? Pero cómo…

- No sé, no hay que sacar conclusiones, no te preocupes. Ahora lo que sigue es ir a la policía para denunciarlo por lo que sabemos que hizo… ¿De acuerdo? -Lin agachó la mirada por unos momentos y luego asintió en un profundo suspiro de resignación.

Cuando el trabajo disminuyó un poco Kagome fue al baño para refrescarse y quitarse la sensación de cansancio de encima. Se miró en el espejo e intentó sonreír pero no pudo, sólo se quedó así con expresión vacía por largo rato con los ojos húmedos pero sin derramar lágrimas, tal vez ya no tenía más. De repente las piernas le fallaron un poco y se recargó en los lavamanos para no caer, el dolor clavado en su pecho cada vez le hacía más difícil respirar cuando alguien la llamó para atender a alguien. Una vez más ocultó su dolor y salió para continuar con una vida que en esos momentos no tenía mucho sentido.

Lin y Sesshomaru salieron de las instalaciones de la policía luego de varias horas de trámites y esperar a un agente en especial, al final, hicieron la denuncia sin saber que más de una de las personas que laboraban ahí tenían claras instrucciones no hacer ningún procedimiento real.

Al llegar al departamento de Sesshomaru, Lin se sorprendió bastante, esteraba un lugar demasiado sobrio y hasta solitario, pero se encontró con algo completamente diferente, era un sitio contemporáneo decorado casi profesionalmente en diversos tonos que combinaban a la perfección.

- Vaya…

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro…

- ¿Tanto para quedarte aquí hasta mañana? –al tiempo en que hablaba deslizó ambas manos por su cintura en forma bastante sugerente. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear hacia arriba para mirar sus labios que como siempre la atrajeron irresistiblemente hasta que consiguieron rozarse.

Pronto se encontraron a sí mismos abrazados continuando con la prolongada caricia, sólo suaves e inocentes roces, casi como un juego de niños que experimentan por primera vez una dosis de pasión.

Al separarse Lin lo tomó de la mano empezando a caminar por todo el lugar sin saber a dónde iba, abrió cada puerta y examinó cada rincón con él detrás mirándola sin contemplar su alrededor, algunas veces ella era más que todo, sólo podía mirarla y olvidar lo que los rodeaba. Por fin terminaron en la habitación principal, un sitio igual o más perfecto que los otros. Ella lo miró riendo con inocencia e ingenuidad, sin embargo sus actos demostraron lo contrario. Lo tomó de ambas manos para recostarlo en la cama, después lo miró un instante para después posarse encima del fuerte cuerpo del hombre que esperaba algo ansioso por tenerla de nuevo consigo.

Empezaron besarse con ternura y sutileza disfrutando y sintiendo el momento al máximo en todos los aspectos posibles. Las manos de Lin se arrastraron un poco hasta los botones de su camisa que desabrochó uno a uno mirándolo a los ojos detenidamente, llegó al último y lo desató, para poder besar su pecho libremente con la misma lentitud de antes.

De repente el sonido de un celular la detuvo en seco, pero Sesshomaru la tomó por sorpresa besándola en los labios dándole a entender que nada era más importante que ella en ese momento. Lin respondió la caricia mientras a escondidas buscó y encontró sutilmente el teléfono de su pareja, entonces se alejó sonriendo traviesa, miró casi sin querer el identificador "Kagura" y lo abrió (N/A: era de los celulares que se doblan), él negó con la cabeza y atendió la llamada, ella siempre se salía con la suya.

- Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué quieres? –respondió sentándose algo molesto en el borde de la cama.

- No te pongas así, sólo buscaba saber cómo estabas luego del accidente.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Lo vi en televisión. – entonces guardó silencio por unos momentos en los que su mente recorrió un par de sucesos, empezando por el hecho de que Kagura no solía mirar televisión desde que la conocía hacía ya bastante tiempo, además el encuentro en su oficina tenía algo extraño.

FLASHBACK

- Ha pasado algo de tiempo. ¿No me extrañas? Estoy segura de que te aburres demasiado con esa niña.

- No pierdas tu tiempo.

- No lo hago, sólo quiero que sepas que me importas y que te quiero conmigo. Además sé que también te importo.

- Es mejor que te vayas. –le dijo cortante a Kagura, ella algo indignada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Volveremos a vernos, lo juro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Ella no tenía razón de saber lo de Lin, nunca se lo dije, no se lo he dicho a nadie… sólo que Kagome… no lo creo. Algo más hay aquí, las cosas no se van a quedar así."

- ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea. Al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru escuchó el teléfono de Lin sonar.

- Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos mañana al medio día en donde siempre.

- Como quieras –respondió casi burlona.

- Nos vemos. –terminó la llamada sólo para escuchar algo que decía su pareja con voz demasiado seria.

- La mudanza… es cierto… no, no la necesito ya… no para hoy… pero pronto, sí, los planes siguen, sólo lo pospuse algunos días. Sé que no es fácil porque es mucha distancia pero yo lo llamaré para confirmar el día. -colgó el teléfono y miró a un Sesshomaru con el seño fruncido.

- ¿La mudanza? –le preguntó al fin con el semblante algo ensombrecido.

- Sí, eran ellos… creo que iré a verlos mañana que vayas a ver a Kagura. –se puso de pie y se quedó así dándole la espalda por unos momentos, luego dio un par de pasos antes de ser alcanzada por él, que la detuvo por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué crees que…

- ¿Qué vas a ver a Kagura? –preguntó interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa irónica, él la miró fijamente a los ojos con una apariencia más seria de lo normal. – Porque necesitas hablar con ella, yo sólo planeo mi tiempo para dejarte libre de hacer lo que necesites. –Sesshomaru intentaba encontrar palabras para deshacer aquello de una forma apropiada, jamás espero que fuese tan celosa, que se pusiera así por una tontería. Ella dio un paso más y lego lo miró detenidamente- Voy a tomar un baño, esperaba que vinieras conmigo… es tu casa.

Se alzó en las puntas y besó sus labios tranquila y reteniendo la sonrisa traviesa que amenazaba con asomarse luego de su pequeña jugarreta. De repente él entendió todo y no le agradó haber caído en su juego, la tomó por sorpresa y la cargó hasta la regadera dejándola dentro y cerrando la puerta corrediza, ella sólo reía y lo llamaba pidiendo que abriera pero no intentaba hacerlo, unos instantes después él entró pero sin nada encima, la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro alcanzaba las llaves para abrirlas.

El agua todavía sin templar empezó a caer sólo sobre ella que aún estaba vestida, un leve grito de sorpresa es escapó de sus labios mientras se aferraba a él.

- No… por favor no… -pidió riendo todavía pero era demasiado tarde, nadie le tendía una trampa así a Sesshomaru y salía victorioso.

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que ella se vio completamente empapada y llena de besos que él en ningún momento dejó de darle. Entonces ella misma quiso quitarse el ligero suéter que traía pero él la detuvo y lo hizo tomándose el tiempo necesario para observarla con un ligero vestido empapado que se adhería a su cuerpo y dejaba ver su ropa interior también algo transparente.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sesshomaru mientras la tomaba de la mano para sacarla del camino del agua. Ya teniéndola así deslizó sus manos para quitarle la ropa poco a poco rozando cada centímetro de su cuerpo para provocarla, sin embargo él era hipnotizado por la tersa piel húmeda que se erizaba al contacto con sus manos.

Ya teniéndola completamente desnuda delante de sí, el joven hombre no pudo evitar la reacción que provocaba en su ser. El resto del baño que tomaron fue algo tumultuoso, cada beso y cada caricia los acercaba más a perder el control de sus acciones, sobre todo cuando los últimos rastros de espuma se derramaron en el suelo. Lin lo acorraló con cortos pasos en una esquina y lo rodeó con ambos brazos aparentando ir más allá, sin embargo sólo cerró las llaves del agua y salió de la ducha seguida por un Sesshomaru no dispuesto a dejarla hacer su voluntad. Antes de que pudiese ponerse la toalla la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama recostándola con suavidad. Fue directamente a su cuello dejando plantados algunos besos en un cálido camino hasta su escote, se detuvo entonces a besar sus formas femeninas con delicadeza, las cubrió completas de ósculos húmedos. Un tenue suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica inundada cada vez más por un profundo cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

En los siguientes momentos Lin trató de hacer algo, defenderse de alguna forma pero le fue imposible, ahora estaba completamente a merced de Sesshomaru, de lo que él deseara y dispusiera para ella. Sin prisas ni nada que lo detuviera le hizo el amor con ternura y paciencia, minuto a minuto con miles de caricias dulces no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también por cada centímetro de su alma.

Kagome estaba en su departamento sentada en el comedor con un plato en frente pero no lo tocaba, no tenía hambre ni ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de existir. Suspiró cansada de tanto pensar, su cabeza dolía y el cuerpo le pesaba más que nunca, tal vez durmiendo un poco descansaría y no estaría recordando a Inuyasha, ni el amor que le tenía y el dolor de haberlo perdido de esa forma, ahora su única idea era la de no haber ido con él, era su culpa, ella lo dejó, lo abandonó y por eso sucedió aquello. Cien veces se repitió que no era cierto, que no fe su responsabilidad "Él en verdad no me amaba…" pero prefería sentirse culpable de la ruptura antes que considerar la otra posibilidad.

Sonó el timbre y algo molesta decidió ignorarlo, pero un segundo timbrazo pareció despertarla de su letargo y hacerla caminar hasta la puerta. Giró la perilla sin fijarse quién estaba del otro lado, al mirar su corazón dio un vuelco y el aire en sus pulmones se negó a salir, ahí estaba, el objeto de su dolor, Inuyasha.

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos buscando algo de la Kagome que conocía, algo de su alegría y fortaleza, sin embargo sólo notó tristeza, ella ya no era la misma chica alegre que había dejado.

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha… qué…

- ¿Podemos hablar?

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aquí estoy nuevamente espero que haya quedado bien el capítulo... jeje bueno en lo personal me gustó sólo que aún tengo la duda de qué asará con Aome e Inu pero bueno eso ya se verá.**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz de verdad me dan muchísimos ánimos, sobre todo en esots días que parecen interminables.**

**Bueno ya me despido deseándoles un muy feliz año nuevo, que se la pasen súper bien y que todo lo que quieren para el 2006 se haga realidad.**

**PD**

**Si tienen un minuto les pido un review, porfis ya saben cualquier tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos**


	13. Sorpresas

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

- Kagome…

- Inuyasha… qué…

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No debiste venir.

- Sé lo que pasó y tenía que verte, tengo que hablar contigo. Tú llamaste…

- Y hubiera preferido no hacerlo –le dijo con la voz demasiado ensombrecida – Inuyasha… -respiró profundo intentando darse valor para continuar diciendo lo que la razón le indicaba- No quiero que estés aquí porque… porque… si no me amas no puedo exigirte nada.

- Kagome… no seas tonta –le dijo casi exasperado por la impotencia causa de su propio error- ¡Te amo¡Más que a mi vida! Pero… -clavó su mirada en el suelo incapaz de verla a los ojos- No sé si puedas perdonarme…

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por respirar y sin muchas ganas intentó cerrar la puerta para terminar de una buena vez con aquello que cada vez perforaba más su corazón pero no pudo ya que Inuyasha se lo impidió en un rápido movimiento que terminó con su propia intromisión al departamento.

- Pero por lo menos tendrás que escucharme –le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Ella miró sus ojos miel llenos de melancolía y de inmediato olvidó su propio dolor para preguntarse el por qué de ello ¿Qué lo ponía tan triste? En un intento por apaciguar las cosas, más que por reparar algo que estaba hecho más que añicos, lo invitó a sentarse.

&&&&&

Lin y Sesshomaru estaban recostados bajo las sábanas, él la tenía envuelta con sus brazos por la espalda y recargaba su rostro en algunas hebras negras de largo cabello para llenarse de su aroma. De repente ella se giró y lo abrazó por el cuello plantando en sus labios un tierno beso.

- Mi ropa está mojada…

- No la necesitas –le dijo con voz algo ronca muy cerca del oído.

Lin no pudo evitar estremecerse al instante y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su pareja. Él esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible al saber la reacción que era capaz de causar con simples palabras, sin embargo luego se dio cuenta de que tenían un asunto pendiente.

- Sobre mañana –ella se separó un poco y lo miró detenidamente pero tranquila, sólo esperando a que continuara. – Tiene muchas explicaciones que darme y algo me dice que Naraku tiene que ver en todo esto.

- ¿Naraku y Kagura?

- Sí… no sé cómo pero creo que así es. No quiero dejarte sola, no con ese maldito suelto pero supongo que ya tendrás planes. –le dijo algo serio, más no molesto. Ella rió antes de contestar.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru hablaba por teléfono con su ennovia, según el identificador marcó y mientras ella sólo lo observaba conteniendo las ansias de lo que vendría. Su teléfono sonó y era Kagome.

- Hola.

- ¿Estás bien? Llamé a tu casa y…

- Sí gracias –le respondió contenta- estoy en el departamento de Sesshomaru - por el teléfono no fue notorio, sin embargo la otra chica se sonrojó al pensar que probablemente los interrumpió de algo importante.

- Entonces te dejo, llámame después…

- Claro, nos vemos.

Pero antes de que pudiese dejar el teléfono escuchó a Sesshomaru despedirse de Kagura y sonrió traviesa preparándose para jugarle una "pequeña" broma.

- La mudanza… es cierto… no, no la necesito ya… no para hoy… pero pronto, sí, los planes siguen, sólo lo pospuse algunos días. Sé que no es fácil porque es mucha distancia pero yo lo llamaré para confirmar el día. -colgó el teléfono y miró a un Sesshomaru con el seño fruncido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- En realidad no tengo planes, sólo debo llamar a Kagome.

Él la miró por unos momentos sin contestar nada. La tenía así entre sus brazos, era una mujer en definitiva, una muy hermosa, sin embargo cuando reía y hablaba así era como una niña pequeña que disfruta de hacer bromas y luego ella misma se delata al no poder contenerse. Sólo que ella era buena en eso y sí se contenía, hasta tal punto de engañarlo. "Es única" –pensó.

Lin sintió los ojos miel sobre ella, penetrando en su alma con la mayor facilidad, haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca antes se imaginó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? –interrumpió Sesshomaru el silencio.

- Algo… -respondió sonriendo.

- Voy a pedir la cena.

- No es necesario, podemos hacer algo.

- Aún no has visto la cocina. –dijo poniéndose de pie para ordenar algo por teléfono.

Abrió el clóset y encontró rápidamente ropa para vestirse mientras ella lo miraba teniendo más de algún pensamiento impropio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó al ver sus mejillas carmesí.

- Nada –respondió desviando la mirada- No puedo vestirme…

- Ya te lo dije, no es necesario. –sin más salió de la habitación.

Lin miró a su alrededor, no pensaba quedarse así, entonces encontró una bata negra tendida sobre un sillón del otro lado de la habitación. Sonrió casi victoriosa y fue por ella cubriéndose casi hasta los tobillos con una prenda obviamente no hecha a su medida.

Sigilosa caminó hasta el baño y luego al pequeño sitio destinado a lavar la ropa donde puso la suya, afortunadamente él estaba muy ocupado para impedírselo. "No podrá retenerme así", pensó divertida. Entonces caminó hasta la sala y lo vio colgar el teléfono, él la escuchó llegar y la miró sabiendo de antemano que habría encontrado algo para cubrirse.

Cuando por fin se encontraron Sesshomaru la cargó un poco para darle un sutil beso en los labios y luego decirle algo que la desconcertó bastante.

_Pienso en ti,  
interminablemente en ti.  
Quiero ser una respuesta para ti.  
Pienso en ti, solo en ti  
Creo en ti.  
Inagotablemente en ti.  
Como tú que confiaste en mi saber.  
Creo en ti. Sólo en ti._

- ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte? – ella lo miró sin entender.- dijiste que te gustaba éste lugar.

- Sí… pero…

- No esperarás que te deje sola mientras ese tipo siga libre.

- ¿Vivir juntos? –le contestó sonriendo, él asintió con la mirada de hielo que lo caracterizaba. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Tú ya me has ayudado demasiado, me salvaste de hacer algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir siempre.

_Y despertar a tu lado  
en cada amanecer,  
hacer rodar mis labios  
sobre tu piel.  
Creo en ti.  
Estoy en ti,  
desesperadamente en ti,  
y hasta hoy he aguantado sin hablar.  
Estoy en ti. Sólo en ti._

- No hice por ti nada que tú no hubieras hecho también por mi.

_Y despertar a tu lado  
en cada amanecer,  
hacer rodar mis labios  
sobre tu piel._

_Y despertar a tu lado  
en cada amanecer,  
hacer rodar mis labios  
sobre tu piel._

_Pienso en ti_

_Creo en ti_

_Estoy en ti_

_Solo en ti. Solo en ti_

- No la amabas ¿Cierto?

Sesshomaru no esperaba esa pregunta, nunca habló con nadie de lo que sentía, nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntar antes. Analizó por un momento lo que iba a contestar o si no le molestaba, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era así, no le causaba incomodidad, además le gustara o no aun había muchas cosas que ellos debían hacer. Por más grande que fuese lo que sentía por ella no se conocían demasiado.

- No… era sólo por evitar un problema con mi padre, uno más de tantos.

- ¿Seré un problema con tu padre? –preguntó en tono preocupado e inocente.

- Lo que él diga no importa.

- No debería estar en tu contra, los padres deben apoyar a los hijos… -murmuró más para sí.

- ¿Tus padres? –preguntó sin pensarlo antes.

- Esa… es una historia algo larga…

&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron mirándose de frente y entonces él bajando la vista a ratos, cuando no podía sostener más los penetrantes ojos castaños sobre los suyos, le contó lo que sucedió esa noche, la cena sin importancia, como terminaron en su casa, lo mal que se sentía y cómo empezó a responder, entonces guardó silencio por un momento sólo para terminar por decirle que nada pasó al final.

Ella lo escuchó con más dificultad de lo pudo haber imaginado, cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía no tener sentido en lo absoluto y al mismo tiempo sólo quería arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

- No es… necesario que te expliques… no era necesario… que vinieras –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa de centro donde de una pequeña cajita sacó lo que había sido su anillo de compromiso- Sólo quiero que tangas esto. –se la entregó en la mano dejándolo helado, sin siquiera reaccionar, luego caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió cerrando los ojos.

Así Inuyasha entendió que no había nada más que pudiese hacer en ese momento. Caminó hasta la salida y antes de cruzar el umbral habló en tono bajo.

- Te amo y no sé cómo, pero voy a hacer que lo sientas…que lo sepas...

Kagome cerró la puerta sin mirar hacia afuera y se retiró a seguir con sus actividades, ahora lo que menos deseaba era pensar en Inuyasha, en lo mucho que lo amaba y en cuánto le dolía no tenerlo.

&&&&&

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la mesa de costumbre, y como era de esperarse Kagura llegó algo tarde y se sentó enfrente de él, altanera como siempre. Él pensó en alguna forma de hacerla confesar, pero le molestaban los rodeos así que optó por ser directo.

- ¿Por qué demonios te inmiscuiste con el imbécil de Naraku?

- Veo que ya sacaste conclusiones, pero no te precipites.

- No seas ingenua –le dijo en tono atemorizante- sabes que te conozco y de alguna forma tú causaste el accidente, claro que no lo hiciste sola.

- Creo que alguien te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza, tal vez fue esa chiquilla… yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que te pasó –su voz sonaba nerviosa a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía por evitarlo. Él se paró de súbito y la tomó por un brazo para susurrar un ultimátum en su oído.

- Más te vale que no tengas nada que ver con ese sujeto, sabes de lo que soy capaz, demás… es demasiado para ti, estás jugando con fuego. – sin más se retiro dejándola bastante asustada.

La mujer de los ojos rojos salió del lugar unos minutos después y tomó su auto con rumbo a una oficina bastante sombría. Cuando al fin llegó, Naraku no tardó mucho en hacerla pasar, pero mientras lo hizo Kagura recordó de lo que había sido capaz por celos.

FLASHBACK

Entró en la oficina de Sesshomaru y miró a su alrededor encontrando de inmediato sobre uno de los archiveros lo que buscaba, una botella de agua casi llena que él solía llevar consigo en el hospital.

- Ha pasado algo de tiempo. ¿No me extrañas? Estoy segura de que te aburres demasiado con esa niña. –le dijo para sesionarse de que no alzara la vista.

- No pierdas tu tiempo.

- No lo hago, sólo quiero que sepas que me importas y que te quiero conmigo. Además sé que también te importo.

Al ver que Sesshomaru no la miraba sacó de su bolso una botella idéntica a la que había ahí y las cambió, no sabía exactamente los efectos que la sustancia indetectable le produciría al médico, pero no le importaba demasiado, sólo quería tenerlo a su lado o que no estuviese con nadie.

- Es mejor que te vayas. –le dijo cortante a Kagura, ella algo indignada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Volveremos a vernos, lo juro. –hasta que ella se marchó Sesshomaru alzó la mirada bastante enojado por la intromisión, sin embargo sólo quería volver al lado de Lin así que prefirió no hacer nada en ese momento. Terminó sus asuntos y salió de la oficina tomando un sorbo del agua embotellada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Ahora qué sucedió?

- él sabe que tú tuviste algo que ver en el accidente.

- ¿sólo yo? –le preguntó burlón.

- Los dos. Pero no importa, ya no quiero hacer esto, ahora estás solo. –intentó darse media vuelta pero Naraku la detuvo por el hombro.

- Nadie se aleja tan fácilmente de mi –le dijo en el oído atrayéndola hacia sí, Kagura intentó defenderse, lo empujó y le echó encima un vaso de agua que tenía a la mano, pero el otro respondió con un certero golpe sobre su mejilla. –Para que aprendas, ahora vete antes de que pierda el control, pero regresa mañana a la misma hora, hay algo que quiero que hagas.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos con rencor y dolor por la humillación recién recibida pero no protestó, ahora se sentía indefensa y sola, sólo abandonó el lugar en silencio topándose afuera con una chica albina que pronto sería anunciada a todos como la nueva prometida de Naraku, si es que algo no lo impedía antes.

&&&&&

Kagome estaba en el hospital cubriendo un turno de varias horas cuando alguien le avisó que tenía una llamada pero no quería responder, no podría soportar si se trataba de Inuyasha de nuevo.

- Es una mujer –aclaró la recepcionista al ver su duda y conocer, por chismes, la situación de la chica.

- Gracias –le dijo al tomar el teléfono- Si…

- Hija…

- Señora Izayoi… qué sorpresa… ¿Cómo está? –tal vez no se trataba del chico, pero esto podría ser peor.

- Bien, gracias… oye, supongo que sabes que Inuyasha está de regreso, fue algo precipitado de su parte pero estoy segura de que tú eres la causa…

- No… yo no soy…

- Sabes que en un principio su compromiso no me agradó mucho, fue… algo precipitado, pero si tú eres o sabes por qué mi hijo regresó de esa forma me gustaría que me lo dijeras, él está en la casa, pero no ha cooperado demasiado.

- No señora, yo no soy ni sé la causa de su regreso, pero no se preocupe. No creo que se quede mucho tiempo, debe estar ocupado atendiendo a alguien allá y por cierto, espero que su nueva novia le agrade más –intentó seguir hablando pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió- Si me disculpa, tengo que irme. –entonces colgó dejando a la otra mujer bastante segura de la causa del regreso de su hijo.

Izayoi colgó el teléfono y salió de su habitación caminando con su usual tranquilidad, llegó al estudio y llamó a la puerta, al instante se interrumpieron algunos gritos que provenían del interior y el chico de ojos miel abrió la puerta. La mujer entró y disculpó a su hijo de Inutashou – Después hablarás con él, ahora lo haré yo- El hombre la miró desconcertado pero confiaba en su esposa y si interrumpía ese momento era por algo importante. Además, ella siempre tuvo una conexión con Inuyasha de la que él carecía. Los dos salieron a caminar al jardín en donde el hijo rompió el silencio algo desesperado por las largar ausencias de palabras que acostumbraba su madre.

- Hablé con Kagome –dijo al fin Izayoi, él se detuvo en seco.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Por qué cree que tienes a alguien más?

- Te lo dijo… no pensé que ella…

- No –lo interrumpió- No lo dijo con esas palabras, está demasiado dolida… dime, qué fue lo que pasó. –Inuyasha poco a poco le contó todo desde el principio hasta la noche que no pasó con Kikyo.

- Necesito recuperarla, la necesito a ella… es demasiado estar así –entonces una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos pero agachó la mirada, no quería que su madre lo notara, aunque ya lo había hecho.

- Ten paciencia, sé que ella también te ama, sólo dale tiempo y demuéstrale que te importa… sólo que… tendrás que convencer a tu padre de algunas cosas…

- Feh! –reaccionó aparentando normalidad- Lo que mi padre diga no importa, sólo me importa ella. -ahora los dos estaban al pie de las escaleras, él la miró con ternura como muy pocas veces y tomó su mano para depositar un suave beso- Gracias.

Su madre sonrió y lo dejó ir a dormir, necesitaría demasiadas energías para enfrentar lo siguiente, Inutashou.

&&&&&

Lin fue a su casa luego de que Sesshomaru saliera a su encuentro con Kagura y después al hospital a resolver asuntos pendientes que estaban ya demasiado acumulados. La chica se cambió de ropa y empacó algo en una maleta pequeña, lo subió a su auto y aprovechando el tiempo libre fue a una pastelería y compró algo especial para esa noche, algunas fresas cubiertas y chocolate líquido. Su auto quedó estacionado algo legos así que iba caminando rumbo a él cuando una limosina negra se detuvo ante ella y un hombre sombrío bajó acompañado de una joven de piel lechosa.

- Naraku… -susurró dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

- No te asustes, sólo quería presentarte a mi prometida, Kana, es una joven hermosa y muy diferente a otras. Supongo que sabes de qué hablo.

- Vete… vete ahora –murmuró Lin en tono poco audible, pero no se refería al hombre, sino a la chica.- ahora que puedes déjalo… aléjate –ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban notablemente.

- No seas ingenua, ella es diferente, ella no causará la muerte de ningún hombre inocente –le dijo amenazante para después subir de nuevo a la limosina.

Lin se quedó ahí por unos instantes, sólo mirando el vehículo negro alejarse y perderse de su vista, intentó moverse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía. Su celular sonó asustándola demasiado, con trabajos miró el número y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sesshomaru contestó de prisa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… te escuchas alterada.

- No –se apresuró a contestar- estoy bien… ¿qué sucede?

- Voy a tardar aquí, más de lo que esperaba, ve al departamento y yo llegaré por la noche.

- Claro pero… ten cuidado por favor.

- ¿Segura de que estás bien?

- Sí, te amo.

- Yo también, nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada más tranquila pero definitivamente decidida a hacer algo, no permitiría que nada malo le sucediera a Sesshomaru.

Un par de horas más tarde Lin entraba en el hospital saludando a muchas personas que se alegraban por verla bien. Subió hasta el piso de terapia intensiva y ahí su bienvenida fue todavía mayor, sin embargo ella sólo iba a visitar a alguien, a asegurarse de que estuviese bien, aunque lo que pasaría en poco tiempo definitivamente no lo tenía contemplado.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Primero mil disculpas por la tardanza es que me fui de vacaciones inesperadas jeje. **

**Segundo la canción se llama A tu lado es de un grupo que se llama (o llamaba, jeje no sé)Duncan Dhu y la sacó hace poco La Oreja de Van Gogh como tributo a ellos. **

**Ahora sí, ya me voy, muchas gracias a todas y muchos saludos y si tienen un minuto les piso un review, porfa, cualquier tipo de comentario es bueno. byes**


	14. El rechazo de los demás

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

El tiempo pasó más de prisa de lo que Sesshomaru y Lin hubiesen querido y lo que serían algunas horas se transformó en más de un turno completo no sólo para él, sino para los dos; todo debido a un accidente que los llenó de pacientes recién llegados de urgencias o de quirófano.

El amanecer se dibujaba ya en el cielo con muchos colores, Lin se sentó pesadamente en una silla de la sala de espera y una enfermera se acercó.

- El trabajo bajó ahora, ve a dormir un rato, tú no estás de guardia.

La chica no hubiera hecho caso, pero se encontraba demasiado cansada así que fe hasta una habitación donde los médicos dormían a ratos y se recostó abandonándose al sueño en pocos minutos. Sesshomaru la buscó con los pacientes que atendía y al no encontrarla fue a su oficina, tal vez estaría ahí pero tampoco sucedió.

- Está dormida en el salón -escuchó una voz que resolvía sus dudas, nadie tenía razones para saberlo pero de alguna forma todos se habían enterado de la relación que llevaban.

Con lentitud cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a ella con pasos suaves para no despertarla. Apenas se acostumbró a la poca luz pudo ver el rostro relajado de Lin, sin poder evitarlo se acercó más hasta acariciarla con el dorso de la mano y plantar un suave beso en su mejilla, miró el reloj y no pudo resistirse a permanecer ahí sólo por unos minutos, se recostó con suavidad a su lado y la abrazó empapándose de su aroma. Lin se giró un poco para mirarlo.

- No quise despertarte, sigue durmiendo. –besó su frente.

- Pero… los demás… nadie lo…

- Todos lo saben –la interrumpió- Duerme.

La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos para perderse de nuevo en un mundo de paz que desde hacía algo de tiempo tenía un único dueño, él.

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos con calma, misma que la rodeaba y sintió frío, Sesshomaru ya no estaba con ella, miró hacia una ventana y se notaban claros los rayos del sol, al principio se sobresaltó un poco por la hora que podría ser pero miró el reloj, acababa de amanecer.

Caminando despacio todavía algo adormilada salió de esa habitación y llegó a la oficina de Sesshomaru, llamó a la puerta y al saber que podía entrar lo hizo con una sonrisa alegre y relajada.

- ¿Sigues trabajando?

- Sí, aún faltan varias cosas administrativas por resolver, últimamente no he estado mucho por aquí –le dijo acusándola como la causa de ello, y aunque no la miró siquiera Lin se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior algo apenada, pero en definitiva muy feliz.

- Te ayudo.

- Ve a casa, a nuestra casa.

- ¿Nuestra casa? –rió juguetona y posándose a su lado- No tengo nada que hacer allá te ayudaré.

- Muy bien, ve a ver pacientes y regresa cuando termines -sus últimas palabras fueron sólo un susurro en el oído de Lin que la hizo estremecer y erizaron su piel sin siquiera tocarla.

La chica hizo lo que Sesshomaru le indicó y, como era usual, el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que notaba. Kagome apareció y conversaron un rato sobre los nuevos asuntos y noticias incluyendo en terrible rompimiento con Inuyasha y la gran tristeza y decepción de la chica. Pero al final no había nada que alguien pudiese hacer, estaba ella sola.

Las chicas conversaban en la recepción cuando un hombre alto y algo mayor se acercó sin dudar, lo primero que Lin notó fueron sus pupilas doradas y su parecido con Sesshoumaru.

- El padre de Inuyasha. –dijo Kagome como asustada, Lin no pudo reaccionar cuando él ya se encontraba frente a las dos. – Señor Inu no Tashou…

- Kagome, vine a hablar contigo y con alguien llamada Lin.

- Soy yo, señor, mucho gusto –le dijo intentando saludarlo pero él sólo la miró con demasiada indiferencia, tanto que comprendió por qué Kagome sonaba asustada al verlo.

- Vamos a otro lado. –sugirió Kagome, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- No tardaré, sólo quiero decirte –miró a Kagome a los ojos- que preferiría que salieras de la vida de mi hijo, él regresó desobedeciendo mis órdenes y sé que la causa eres tú.

- No, yo ya no soy pare de la vida de su hijo.

- Eso espero muchacha. Y tú –le dijo a Lin- sé que estás con Sesshoumaru y que antes estabas comprometida con alguien a quien pro supuesto no respetaste por estar con mi hijo, además él tiene responsabilidades con Kagura, creo que la conoces. – se quedó esperando a que la sorprendida chica dijera algo mientras todos el rededor los miraban y empezaban a hablar al respecto con miradas incriminantes hacia la chica.

- Sí… -respondió al fin.

- Entonces te pediré por favor que te respetes a ti misma y a los demás y no te pongas en el lugar de una mujer fácil. Con permiso.

Se retiró hacia la oficina de su hijo sin mirar a nadie, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y era mucho peor de lo que parecía, o tal vez justo como aquel hombre, sin malas intenciones pero sí muy poco interesado en lo que los demás querían o sentían, quería que fuese.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su amiga la miró intentando decirle algunas palabras, ella ya conocía al hombre que acaba de marcharse y la entendía a la perfección.

- Vamos… -atinó por fina tomarla del brazo e ir a hablar a solas. –No le hagas caso, así es, él no entiende lo que los demás sienten… es un buen hombre, sólo que cree que tiene la razón en todo…

- Gracias –murmuró Lin con hilillos de agua salada sobre su rostro.

- Vamos, sonríe, no quieres que Sesshoumaru te vea así verdad.

Las dos rieron por el comentario hecho por Kagome y regresaron a recepción desde donde pudieron ver al padre de Inuyasha marcharse y continuaron con sus actividades como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque para Lin no fue así.

&&&&&

- Es hora de irnos –le dijo Sesshoumaru sorprendiéndola mientras firmaba un expediente.

- De acuerdo –sonrió para apresurarse e ir a casa, a su nueva casa.

Llegaron al departamento y la chica fue hasta la habitación para mudarse de ropa, mientras tanto escuchó sonar el timbre y a él atender. Unos minutos después Sesshomaru se quedó de pie en el umbral de la recámara mirándola sin que se diera cuenta, de inmediato notó una vez más lo hermosa que era y de lo mucho que la necesitaba porque a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de haberse encontrado ya era indispensable en su vida, en todos los sentidos de ésta. Miró la caja que tenía en las manos y no evitó la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, después entró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella al notar la mirada inquisitiva que portaba.

- Quiero que me acompañes hoy, hay una reunión… una fiesta… y quiero que vayas conmigo, es hora de que todos vean lo mucho que te amo. –ella se sonrojó de inmediato y aceptó la caja que le extendía, al abrirla encontró un vestido de noche rosa, tan hermoso como pocas veces antes había visto uno.

- ¿Tan especial es la ocasión? –preguntó algo asombrada.

- Claro que sí. – le dio un beso en los labios y fue para mudarse de ropa.

Se puso el vestido y él se acercó para cerrar los botones de su espalda, se encontraban de pie ante un espejo que les permitía verse completamente. Lin entonces encontró una imagen que la sorprendió demasiado, estaba ahí con un vestido de noche y su novio, como tantas veces antes pero a la vez de una forma que jamás imaginó. No se sentía forzada a hacerlo, no tenía que arreglarse demasiado porque nadie se lo pedía, pero sobre todo notó un detalle que tal vez no era demasiado importante pero para ella hacía un mundo de diferencia, el vestido. No era entallado, no debía adornar a nadie, al contrario la prenda era para que ella se sintiera bien, un escote redondo y muy tenue con mangas largas y algo acampanadas y la falda era amplia. "Como una princesa… y aquí tengo a mi príncipe…" –pensó al mirarse juntos y sonrió tanto que él lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eres un príncipe... un sueño que muchas veces tuve y ahora estás aquí conmigo.

Por un momento frunció el seño extrañado por el comentario pero antes de que pudiese decir algo sus labios fueron sellados por un beso cargado de pasión, una caricia prolongada que sólo se detuvo cuando ambos sintieron que si no se iban en ese momento no lo harían.

&&&&&

Entraron juntos, él la llevaba del brazo como escoltándola, la chica estaba algo nerviosa, pero contenta por estar segura de que él la amaba.

De repente mientras los ojos castaños cruzaban todo el lugar se toparon con Inuyasha y entonces como un balde de agua fría pensó que el padre de los dos debía estar ahí. "Qué tonta soy… debía haberlo pensado antes… pero…".

- ¿Tu padre está aquí?

- Sí, él me avisó hoy del evento.

- No sabe que yo vendría –afirmó deteniendo su caminar y con la mirada sobre el suelo.

- No, hoy te va a conocer.

- Él... ya me conoce… hoy… habló conmigo en el hospital y… me dijo que me alejara de ti.

- Maldición, no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida –dijo con tono de furia- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la distante de él, se veía de nuevo como antes, como cuando pensaba que la odiaba. Sintió de inmediato algo que le oprimía el corazón, erael miedo de haberse equivocado al no decir nada y causar una desavenencia demasiado grande.

- No… no quería que te molestaras con él… -susurró apenas audible.- lo… siento…

- Ven, -continuó caminando como si nada sucediera. –Él llegará más tarde y entonces tendrá que escucharme.

- Siento no habértelo dicho.

Sesshomaru la escuchó disculparse como una niña arrepentida por haber cometido un error, detuvo sus pasos y la miró a los ojos para después besarla con lentitud, apenas rozando sus labios mientras acariciaba su cabello negro que caía algo desordenado por su espalda. Momentos después reanudó el trayecto poniéndole fin al temor de ella.

&&&&&

Izayoi conversaba con algunas de sus amigas cuando al mirar hacia la entrada se topó con Kagome, miró hacia el otro lado del salón, se encontró con los ojos dorados de su hijoy haciéndole un gesto casi imperceptible le avisó que por fin había llegado por quien tanto esperaba.

FLASHBACK

- Hijo, tu padre dice que no irás esta noche.

- No tengo razones para hacerlo –refunfuñó.

- Entonces definitivo, supongo, no asistirás.

- Feh! Claro que no.

- Muy bien –tomó el teléfono y marcó algunos números, pocos timbrazos después una voz femenina la saludó. –Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias.

- Qué bueno. ¿Tienes que trabajar esta noche?

- No…

- Perfecto, quiero que nos acompañes en una fiesta que se ofrecerá, habrá pocas personas, es algo privado.

- Gracias –dijo algo triste- pero no quiero toparme con… con Inuyasha… no podría… -al final un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, él me aseguró que no irá –el chico frunció el seño tratando de entender las palabras de su madre- y yo quiero que salgas y te distraigas, inclusive puedes conocer a alguien.

- Gracias pero…

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta –Kagome suspiró resignada.

- Ahí estaré…

- Perfecto Kagome, entonces te espero en el lugar de costumbre -terminó la llamada y miró a su hijo sonriendo agradecido.- Tenía que invitar a alguien para ocupar tu lugar.

Sonrió cómplice y tranquila para luego retirarse de ahí con la esperanza de que algo se arreglase esa noche porque si bien entendía a la joven de cabellos negros también sabía que su hijo la amaba, que ambos se amaban, y que merecían una segunda oportunidad. Inuyasha sintió su corazón acelerarse como si fuese un adolescente de nuevo y subió a su habitación para arreglarse apropiadamente para una noche tan importante como la que vendría.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kagome buscó de inmediato a Izayoi y no le fue difícil encontrarla, caminó hacia ella con algo de lentitud, todavía se sentía insegura y rogaba por no toparse con él pues de tenerlo frente a frente otra vez era probable que no pudiera contenerse. Estaba ya a pocos metros de la otra mujer cuando de golpe ante sus ojos aparecieron unos dorados que conocía y extrañaba demasiado.

- Inuyasha…

- Te ves hermosa…

- Creí que no…

- Juró que no vendría –la interrumpió la voz de la que fue su suegra- no sé qué hace aquí, pero tiene razón, te ves hermosa esta noche. –después de sus cortas palabras se retiró, dejándolos solos le hizo entender su plan pero a Kagome no le agradó nada haber caído en la trampa.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer, ella hubiese preferido salir de ahí en ese instante pero al parecer la esperanza no pensaba permitírselo. Un poco antes de que Inuyasha por fin dijera algo un oportuno mesero llegó con varias copas de vino en una charola, él tomó dos y le extendió una a la muchacha que la tomó sonriendo con delicadeza.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital? –le preguntó por fin abriendo el camino para una conversación fácil que con suerte los llevaría a algo más importante.

&&&&&

La noche avanzó sin sobresaltos un buen rato en el que Sesshomaru se dedicó a presentar a Lin con algunas personas, amigos de la familia, que la recibieron con gusto de ver que por fin alguien empezaba a cambiar al siempre indiferente hijo mayor de Inu no Tashou. Ella por fin estaba tranquila, todas las ideas negativas había sido mermadas poco a poco con cada nuevo saludo y el estar con él, por desgracia la figura de un hombre mayor destrozó su confianza en un segundo. Él también lo vio y sin dudarse se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

- Espera aquí… no tardaré. –besó sus labios con un gesto fugaz y partió para enfrentar a su padre en ese momento, nadie podía meterse de esa forma con la mujer que amaba, ni siquiera su padre.

La joven se quedó ahí de pie mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru hasta que otra mujer se posó frente a ella con los ojos encendidos como fuego rojo.

- No creí que tuvieses el valor de venir esta noche.

- Él me invitó.

- Claro, era de esperarse, si sólo eso eres, una chica de compañía. Apuesto a que después irás a su departamento a pasar la noche, quizás es lo único que haces. –las palabras que escuchó la pusieron nerviosa, más de lo que estaba, pero Kagura no podría intimidarla tan fácilmente, estaba a punto de contestar cuando otra conocida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Nos vemos de nuevo.

- Naraku… -por un instante todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, estaba con aquella mujer que la odiaba y con ese hombre al que temía demasiado, la cicatriz en su vientre dio una punzada, tal como él lo dijo le hacía recordar aquella noche y siempre sería así. Algo desesperada buscó a su alrededor con la miradaa Sesshoumaru pero no lo vio, dio varias vueltas al lugar antes de darse cuenta que estaba justo frente ella pero a demasiada distancia, ahora se encontraba sola.

- Veo que te exhibes con él a pesar de las advertencias.

- A pesar de que todos saben lo que es y de por qué Sesshomaru está con ella. –agregó la otra mujer mientras muchas miradas ya se posaban en los tres interlocutores.

- No es cierto… -murmuró casi sin fuerza.

- Me temo contradecirte, pero el joven médico te busca justo como te le ofreciste. -dijo el hombre en tono meléfico.

- Y como seguramente te le ofrecerás a cualquier otro.

- Déjenme. –ya bastante alterada intentó librarse de su prisión invisible pero Kagura la detuvo por un brazo con bastante fuerza, Lin respondió con un pequeño empujón para soltarse, sin embargo ya demasiadas personas miraban cómo la tenían cautiva.

- No puedes escapar ahora, tal como él no lo hará después, sólo debemos tener paciencia y caerá tarde o temprano… ya nada puede salvarlo del destino al que lo condenaste.

- ¡No! – dio un pequeño grito y una bofetada al rostro del hombre que dejó una marca roja y la mirada clavada de muchas personas que sin saber la realidad juzgaban a la joven que salió corriendo del sitio.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida podía sentir a todos los presentes sobre ella pensando miles de cosas y catalogándola como lo peor, nunca antes pensó que esa sensación existiera y ahora que la conocía sabía lo horrible que era, cómo quienes hace unos momentos la saludaban amablemente ahora la acusaban así sin saber la realidad de las cosas.

&&&&&

La música, los rumores en el ambiente y la discusión con su padre no dejaron a Sesshomaru notar lo que pasó, sólo vio de reojo a Lin casi corriendo hacia la salida, miró hacia atrás y notó a Naraku y a Kagura, no estaban juntos pero cualquiera de los dos, o los dos, eran los causantes de la salida de Lin. Pensó en ir por ese imbécil o la arpía de ojos rojos, sin embargo optó por salir detrás de la muchacha que tanto lo necesitaba ahora sin importarle dejar a su padre hablando solo.

&&&&&

Salió corriendo y la baja temperatura se clavó en su piel blanca sin que le diera demasiada importancia, sólo quería salir de ahí, desaparecer, lo más pronto posible. Miró a ambos lados y escogió uno para continuar su camino. Era algo tarde y no pasaban autos por ahí así que el silencio de la noche era claro a pesar de lo cual no pudo escuchar los pasos de Sesshoumaru que se acercó hasta tomarla por el brazo. Volteó asustada al tiempo en que retrocedía insegura y asustada pero al verlo las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos hicieron su aparición mientras se dejaba ir sobre de él para abrazarlo y sentirse protegida. Él la recibió acercándola lo más que pudo hasta su pecho, sintió sufrágil cuerpo temblar, tal vez por el frío o por los nerviosa que estaba, pero no dejó de retenerla ni por un segundo, sólo quería tenerla cerca y protegerla de lo que ahora la asechaba.

Así permanecieron por largo rato, abrazados, ella llorando y él sintiendo una furia increíble en todo su ser contra Naraku, Kagura e inclusive su padre, no podía tolerar que la hirieran de ninguna forma. Minutos después por fin las lágrimas se terminaron con leves suspiros y por fin se separó aunque todavía temblaba un poco y sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó él al fin, pero ella no dijo nada, sino que al intentar hablar el llanto no se lo permitió creándole un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Sesshomaru lo notó y se quitó el saco para ponérselo en la espalda y protegerla del frío, luego con infinita delicadeza la cargó en brazos permitiéndole acurrucarse en su pecho. –Vamos a casa.

Así terminó una noche que jamás olvidaría y empezó una lucha contra un mundo que juzgaba sin entender, sin conocer.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Aqui estoy de nuevo, muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios y sus felicitaciones, me han hecho muy, muy feliz.**

**Ojalá que el capi haya quedado bien :) Nos vemos en el próximo jeje, si tienen un minuto porfa les pido un review, ya saben se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios.**

**Byes!.**


	15. Alianzas inesperadas

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Inuyasha y Kagome conversando de temas sin importancia, una experiencia demasiado superficial para ambos que lo hacían en afán de evitar ir más allá, por el terrible miedo que tenían de lastimarse más a sí mismos y al ser que amaban.

- Tu madre te quiere mucho… hace cosas que no debe… aunque le traiga problemas. –Kagome fue al punto directamente en un segundo de tranquilidad o tan vez de demasiada desesperación por postergar el tema.

- ¿Problemas¿Es… tás molesta?

- No... no conmigo, con tu padre. –dijo mirando hacia el interior del salón donde Inu no Tashou hablaba con Izayoi en apariencia apacible.- Deberías regresar… no lo tienes muy contento, hoy fue a verme al hospital para decirme que me alejara de ti. – su tono de voz extrañó mucho a Inuyasha, casi no conocía esa flexión vacía y casi desolada.

- ¡No le hagas caso! Él no entiende las cosas, no le importa nada –contestó exasperado al principio pero bajando poco a poco el tono- Esta noche le dejaré claro que te amo y que no se meta contigo.

- Es mejor que regreses a donde estabas, ya nada te ata aquí…

En ese instante no soportó más la indiferencia de la chica, no podía creer que hablara de ello como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia, si de ello dependía su vida misma. En un impulso se giró hacia ella y la apresó contra el barandal de la terraza apenas iluminada por algunas luces tenues y los reflejos de la luna llena.

- ¡Maldición no digas eso! No soporto que lo hagas porque sin importar qué pase no me moveré de esta ciudad hasta que te recupere. ¡Entiende que no puedo vivir sin ti!

Para cuando terminó de hablar se encontraba demasiado cerca del rostro de la chica, tanto que inclusive sentía su respiración. Miró sus labios rosas y dulces y pensó en besarla, le era casi imposible no hacerlo ahora que la tenía tan cerca. Buscó un momento en sus ojos antes de actuar pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera dolor o rencor, sólo vacío. Creyó que lo mejor era alejarse, la razón le indicaba eso pero su impulsividad lo llevó a acortar más la distancia hasta llegar a rozar sus labios. En un segundo pensó que lo rechazaría pero no sucedió así, sin embargo tampoco respondió a sus caricias fue como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí; hasta que por fin se movió un poco para evitarlo.

- Buenas noches. – puso las manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo movió sin encontrar resistencia y se marchó.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí estático mucho más desesperado que antes. "Kagome… ¿Ya no te importo en verdad? ... ¡Por qué fui tan estúpido! " – pensó por un rato hasta que la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

- Kagome fue a despedirse.

- En verdad la perdí. –contestó abrazándola como no lo hacía desde pequeño. La mujer sólo respondió el gesto con ternura desbordada.

&&&&&

Entraron caminando despacio al departamento luego de un largo y silencioso camino en el Lin sólo tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y le daba vueltas al mismo asunto. Llegaron hasta la recámara y abrió su equipaje todavía no desempacado, pronto encontró una prenda de satín lila para dormir pero antes de que empezara a desabrochar los botones de su vestido Sesshomaru se acercó y lo hizo él mismo, la joven lo miró y susurró un- Gracias- para después depositar un suave beso en sus labios y darle las buenas noches.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo deteniéndola por los hombros y conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Sí –mintió- sólo estoy cansada…

- Claro que no, no sigas mintiendo… -su tono era de furia que le pareció en contra de ella aunque era más bien hacia con quien osó lastimarla.- ¿Qué pasó?

Por un momento las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos castaños en demasía casi hasta no poder contenerlas, ahora no sólo la asechaban los recuerdos y temores por lo que vendría, sino que también él estaba molesto. Sin embargo al notar su reacción Sesshomaru pareció darse cuenta de su error y la tomó por la barbilla de forma tierna.

- Empiezas a desesperarme… sabes – besó sus labios para continuar murando casi sobre ellos- es difícil hacerte hablar. - Ahora dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Soy una intrusa en tu vida… no le agrado a tu padre, Kagura me culpa por haberte apartado de ella… y… todos me miraban como si fuese cierto… -su voz era pausada y tranquila, pero encerraba gran tristeza.

- ¿Y Naraku? –el sólo escuchar ese nombre la estremeció e hizo que se apartara algunos pasos.

- Ha sido el mayor error de mi vida y temo que ponga en riesgo la tuya…

- Ese imbécil no puede hacernos nada.

- No lo conoces… he estado con él demasiado tiempo para no saber de lo que es capaz… algunas veces creo que ya ha herido a personas, he escuchado cosas que… antes ignoraba, que me negaba… pero es cierto, él puede hacer lo que dice…

- Él no hará nada, no es tan poderoso y cueste lo que cueste va a pagar lo que hizo, lo que te hizo.

- No quiero que pague –confesó al fin- sólo quiero poder olvidar que existe… -entonces acomodó las sábanas y se recostó extendiendo una mano para que él la acompañara y así fue, desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa mientras se acercó cada vez más a ella para juntar sus labios al final. –Y quiero estar contigo…

Lin susurró las palabras en el oído de él casi provocando que perdiera el control de sus pensamientos y acciones. Así con lentitud y ansias se amaron mutuamente permitiéndose sentir todo lo que su piel deseara provocarles. En esos instantes cada caricia fue más que eso para ella, de nuevo Sesshoumaru sanaba sus heridas sólo con estar a su lado.

Estaban recostados, ella con la espalda sobre la cama y él algo encima de ella mirándola a los ojos castaños y profundos, sus cuerpos todavía se notaban perlados con pequeñas gotas de sudor y sus corazones latían apresurados al unísono para recuperarse de la entrega experimentada. Ella suspiró profundo dejando su aliento estrellarse contra los labios de él y perderse en el silencio que los rodeaba.

- Mañana tienes guardia, deberías dormir… –la besó en la frente y se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, pero no para dormir él, sino al contrario necesitaba dejarla descansar para hacer algo sin que se diera cuenta.

- Te amo… -murmuró al fin la chica ya bastante perdida en la sensación de sueño que la envolvía, un par de minutos después, ya cerca del amanecer, se quedó dormida.

Sesshoumaru la miró y no entendió exactamente por qué no quería que ese imbécil pagara después de lastimarla de la forma en que lo hizo, pero de cualquier forma algo estaba muy claro, nadie volvería a herirla de nuevo, ni su padre, ni Kagura, ni nadie. Se levantó y caminó hasta la sala despacio para no despertarla e hizo una llamada, pronto la voz conocida de un anciano respondió del otro lado.

- Toutousai.

- Vaya… en qué te puedo servir a estas horas y después de tu precipitada salida de anoche.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ese maldito le hizo a Lin?

- Supongo que hablas de Naraku… -el otro guardó silencio- no hizo nada que no hiciese la joven que era tu prometida. Deberías sacar a esa muchacha de las garras de todos estos monstruos… jamás la dejarán en paz.

- Los haré pagar… -ahora su voz sonaba totalmente ensombrecida por la rabia que llevaba dentro, por fortuna en ese momento ninguno de los mencionados estaba cerca, porque de haberlo estado quizás nada detendría a Sesshoumaru, no en esas condiciones.

La comunicación se cortó y empezó a caminar por todas partes algo enajenado y totalmente ensimismado, nada más que ella tenía relevancia ahora pero dentro de ello esa mujer era el problema en sí, no quería dejarse ayudar. Quizás porque siempre estuvo sola antes, porque nunca tuvo a nadie que luchara por ella ahora no sabía como permitir y confiar.

Pasadas varias horas en el mismo estado sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la habitación, hasta acercarse tanto que pudo aspirar su aroma dulce y tenue, único en el universo podía afirmar el hombre de la mirada ambarina.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Se hincó a su lado y retiró algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro mientras observaba su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la delgada sábana blanca poco a poco todo a su alrededor se llenó de luz pero no importaba, sólo pensaba el ella, sólo la amaba a ella.

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Casi sin darse cuenta acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano, trató de no despertarla pero la piel de la chica se erizó inconcientemente sacándola del sueño. Abrió con lentitud los ojos y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo a su lado, sacando una mano de entre la sábana tomó la de él y besó con lentitud sus dedos sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ni un segundo.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

En esos momentos pasaron tantas cosas por su mente que casi lo dejaron aturdido, pero al final sólo se dio cuenta de que nunca antes imaginó que un sentimiento así existiera, que una persona fuese posible de trastornarlo así. Todos los recuerdos desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez pasaron lo hicieron sonreír con ironía, el destino era demasiado curioso y caprichoso al mostrarse así de repente y entregar tanta felicidad. "Pase lo que pase sé lo que necesitas… sentirte segura y completa…" –pensó.

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó contenta y tranquila al darse cuenta de la forma extraña en la que era observada. Pero él no respondió con palabras, sólo continuó sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

- Tal vez la mudanza no sea tan mala idea, alejarte de aquí puede ser la respuesta. – Lin lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería. ¿Quería que se fuera? – No importa qué hagas, te voy a proteger te guste o no.- sujetó la mano de Lin para dejarla sobre la cama y ponerse de pie – Ordenaré el desayuno.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada todavía sin saber bien a qué se refería, pero con la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, por primera vez pudo sentir deseos de dejarse llevar dejando todo de lado, sólo con él.

&&&&&

Kagome se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con una taza de té negro entre las manos, sus dedos estaban fríos a causa de la baja temperatura que la rodeaba y de su poco interés por cubrirse, toda la noche se le pasó dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el dolor sobre su espalda fue demasiado y decidió levantarse a andar una y otra vez por los mismos corredores y las mismas habitaciones de su casa. Vislumbró el amanecer y se sintió demasiado agotada para ir al hospital pero así era últimamente, quizás debería habituarse.

Después de tomar un baño y resignarse por completo llegó al hospital y tomó sus pacientes. La muchacha de recepción la llamó para mostrarle un gran ramo de flores que recién llego, Kagome suspiró y tomó la tarjeta leyéndola lo más a prisa que pudo y luego echándola a la basura. Miró las flores y dudó por un momento de su determinación, quizás él tenía razón y podría perdonarlo después de todo. Aunque debería llevarse algo de tiempo… bastante.

&&&&&

Inuyasha estaba subiendo algunas cajas con cosas suyas a un departamento que había alquilado para vivir en Tokio y lejos de su padre. Conseguir ese lugar en especial le fue bastante difícil puesto que no sólo tuvo que convencer al dueño de que se lo vendiera a él en lugar del comprador que ya tenía, y eso fue muy costoso, sino que también tuvo que darle cierta cantidad de dinero al ex-comprador para que deshiciera el trato. Al final tuvo la impresión de que ambos hubiesen estado de acuerdo. Pero valió la pena aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir en la puerta de al lado de Kagome, aunque por el momento ella no lo sabría. Después de que la última caja estuvo lista escuchó su celular sonar y al atenderlo se llevó una sorpresa.

- Kikyo…

- Inuyasha, me alegra escucharte, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

- Sí… gracias… -guardó silencio por un momento pensando en que el número del identificador no era de larga distancia- ¿Estás en Tokio?

- Sí… tuve que venir, visito Japón dos meses al año y el viaje estaba programado justo para estas fechas. Inuyasha, partiste demasiado rápido… supongo que fue por Kagome –fingió un tono de preocupación.

- Sí… -pensó que la mujer espera algo más como respuesta pero desde esa noche que casi durmieron juntos no confiaba en ella como antes.

- Ustedes terminaron por lo de aquella noche –afirmó sin poder ocultar su frialdad esta vez.- Lo siento mucho, sé que la amas.

- Sí… pero voy a recuperarla, cueste lo que cueste…

- Sé que lo harás, te deseo suerte. ¿Estás trabajando con tu padre? –cambió drásticamente de tema.

- Sí, aunque quizás no por mucho tiempo.

- Espero que estés equivocado y nos topemos por ahí alguna vez. Tengo que irme… cuídate.

. Sí… tu… también.

La situación con ella era cada vez más extraña, la sentía diferente ya no era la mujer tranquila que se volvió su amiga con rapidez, ahora le inspiraba desconfianza sin razón aparente. Lo mejor sería alejarse un poco, no sólo por eso sino también porque si por error Kagome llegaba a enterarse de su presencia sería el último clavo sobre su ataúd.

&&&&&

Algunos días pasaron tranquilos en los que cada quien seguía su rutina sin sobresalto alguno. Kagome empezaba a esperar sin admitirlo llegar al hospital para encontrar en reopción un ramo de flores siempre diferentes y leer una tarjeta en la que cada día veía las mismas palabras. "Te amo. No puedo vivir sin ti. Eres todo en mi vida". Sonría y guardaba la tarjeta en su bolso notando cada vez más cómo no podría resistirse a vivir sin Inuyasha.

Ese día al salir de uno de los cubículos pudo ver a una amiga suya entrando en el elevador para marcharse, intentó llamarla pero fue inútil, sólo escuchó las voces de dos enfermeras que murmuraban algo que le costó trabajo creer.

- Dicen que vino a presentar su renuncia.

- Es cierto, me dijeron que se va a mudar a otra ciudad

- ¿Qué no tenía algo con el Dr. Sesshomaru?

- Creo que no funcionó.

La sorpresa de Kagome fue demasiada pero evitó preguntar a las enfermeras a fin de no hacer el problema más grande.

&&&&&

En una oficina bastante sobria entraba una mujer de cabellos negros y lisos, vestía una falda quizás demasiado corta pero igual a tantas otras que tenía, salud+o al hombre sombrío detrás de su escritorio y él no sorprendió de verla ya que cada vez que había oportunidad solían encontrarse.

- Me enteré que te vas a casar al fin con esa chica, no pensé que terminaras con tu otra novia.

- Fue algo necesario.

- Es tu reputación la que está en juego, no la mía. –comentó en tono casi burlón.

- Mi reputación es algo que no te incumbe. Pero dime ¿Continúas trabajando con Inu no Tashou?

- Sí, es un buen lugar, puedo manejar la empresa en el extranjero a mi entero antojo y si todo sale bien quizás también pronto a su hijo.

- Entonces esa fue la razón de tu visita a Japón, una vez que el mayor no cayó…

- Sí, Inuyasha es más fácil de manejar pero el muy tonto está intentando regresar con su prometida, claro que con tus enseñanzas fue fácil hacerlo romper una vez… el que no regrese será aún más sencillo.

- Nunca cambiarás…

- Sabes que no- respondió riendo con frialdad-. Lo único que lamento es que nuestros encuentros "personales" vayan a terminar, Naraku.

- Sabes que eso no es necesario…. –le dijo acariciando su mano sobre el escritorio.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Q onda, jeje espero que haya quedado bien el capi, la canción es She will be loved de Maroon 5. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz de verdad jeje.**

**Bueno ya me v oy, nos estamos viendo, y si tienen un minuto les pido un review, porfis cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido. Grax, byes!.**


	16. La separaciòn el paso del tiempo

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Kagome llegó a su departamento y encontró en la puerta una canasta algo grande, frunció el seño al pensar que estaba vacía pero al cercarse se dio cuenta de que contenía un regalo particular. Lo tomó con cuidado y miró el collar del pequeño animal "Shippo".

- Así que ese es tu nombre –le dijo al pequeño cachorro de un color café bastante claro.

Lugo miró una tarjeta que llevaba en el cuello. "Espero que te guste." No estaba firmado pero el único que podría haber hecho algo así era Inuyasha.

- Ese tonto te dejó aquí solo, es un irresponsable y qué tal si algo te sucedía. Ven, vamos dentro.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico de ojos dorados escuchaba todo detrás de una puerta y sonría al notar el tono en que hablaba, bastante parecido al que usaba cuando discutían por alguna tontería.

&&&&&

Kana entró en la gran mansión de su ahora prometido esperando encontrarlo ahi a pesar de que no anunció su visita antes. Subió por las escaleras con su usual semblante indiferente y entonces al dar la vuelta por un pasillo que la llevaría hasta el estudio se topó con quien buscaba… y con alguien más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No avisaste que vendrías.

- Quise… sorprenderte… -respondió sin mucha inflexión en la voz.

- Con que ella es tu nueva prometida, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kikyo… una vieja conocida de Naraku –la mujer extendió la mano en forma e un saludo bastante sarcástico y hasta burlón, sin embargo la otra ni siquiera la miró y continuó su camino por los largos pasillos oscuros hasta la habitación que usualmente compartía con el dueño de la casa.- Creo que molestó.

- No le conviene, ahora que lo tiene todo tan cerca, no puede pedir más de lo que le doy.

- Nunca cambiarás, suerte con la niña. Ahora me voy, hay un asunto pendiente que debo resolver pronto.

- Nos veremos –se despidió besando el dorso de su mano y subió de nuevo las escaleras para encontrarse con la chica albina. La otra se marchó para buscar encontrarse con su víctima.

Entró con pasos suaves a la habitación y pronto alcanzó a la chica casi ausente, trató de abrazarla pero no se lo permitió, entonces suspiró fastidiado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creí que sólo me tenías a mi… ahora que nos vamos casar.

- Siempre me has conocido ¿Creíste que las cosas cambiarían? No seas ingenua, el que seas la que va a dar la cara ante los demás no significa que seas la única. Además… -detuvo sus palabras un momento para elegir las adecuadas antes de continuar- el caso de Kikyo es especial.

- Será mejor que me vaya –abrió la puerta de madera tallada para marcharse antes de seguir escuchado esas palabras que herían parte de ella pero Naraku se lo impidió.

- Podemos aprovechar el tiempo ya que estás aquí. –susurró en su oído, pero ella trató de alejarse lo que provocó un movimiento brusco y una fuerte presión sobre su muñeca derecha. – Vas muy bien, Kana… no lo eches a perder. –después tomó definitivamente su cuerpo como si fuese cualquier objeto.

&&&&&

Kikyo estaba en la oficina de Inu no Tashou arreglando algunos "asuntos de la empresa", según ella argumentó, a pesar de que su único propósito era encontrar a Inuyasha y ponerse al tanto de su situación con Kagome.

- Veo que en mantienes las cosas perfectas en Occidente –dijo el hombre mayor.

- Muchas gracias, es sólo que algunas veces hace falta su hijo, Inuyasha es de mucha ayuda para mí, ha sido una verdadera lástima su regreso.

- Mi hijo ha tenido algunos problemas, pero espero que pronto entre en razón. –suspiró- Mis hijos han tenido demasiados problemas últimamente –dijo más para sí mismo.

- ¿Mis hijos? Me sorprende que Sesshomaru tenga problemas… pero supongo que no es algo que me incumba… -dijo sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta del otro.

- No, tú eres casi de la familia, es una lástima que hace años mi hijo y tú no hayan podido formar una relación…

- Pero él está por casarse… con Kagura –sus palabras arrastraban algo de odio contra la mujer que tiempo atrás le arrebató al mejor partido que tuvo.

- No, terminó con ella por… por una jovencita que no me parece adecuada… alguien que no se dio a respetar y puso a mi hijo en el difícil papel no sólo de dejar a su novia casi en el altar… sino que ella también estaba por casarse. Los rumores contra ambos ahora son de lo peor y todavía no me atrevo a ver a al señor Naraku a los ojos…

- ¿Dijo Naraku¿Era su prometida?

- Sí… ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó extrañado haciéndola darse cuenta del grave error que cometió, definitivamente no le convenía que la relacionaran con él.

- De nombre… es alguien muy importante…

- Sí lo sé… -dijo al fin resignado para poder cambiar el tema de conversación. – Pero lo que nos trajo aquí son negocios…

El resto de la plática fue precisamente sobre eso, pero la chica no despegó ni un momento sus pensamientos de lo irónico del asunto, una niña fácilmente engañada por Naraku tenía ahora al hombre que ella nunca pudo. Salió del lugar con algo más de información de la que esperaba y con tanta suerte que se topó al menor de los hijos mientras visitaba a su madre.

- Inuyasha… qué agradable sorpresa…

- Kikyo… ¿Qué…

- vine a ver a tu padre, cosas de negocios, ya sabes. Creo que es el destino que se empeña en que nos encontremos.

- O quizás sólo la casualidad… con permiso –se excusó e intentó marcharse después de la clara y desagradable insinuación de la otra.

- Espero que no te hayas molestado –fingió sinceridad- no dije nada con mala intención -agachó la mirada sabiendo de antemano el efecto que tendría en Inuyasha.

- No, lo siento… sé que no fue así. –la otra lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos…

La mujer se marchó en ese momento, pero ahora era fácil averiguar más sobre él, sólo tendría que hacer uso de algunos de los recursos que Naraku siempre ponía a sus órdenes.

&&&&&

Lin firmó un papel y se lo entregó al hombre que se encargaría de llevar todas sus cosas hasta su nueva casa, algo lejos de Tokio en unos suburbios tranquilos y algo escondidos que eligió especialmente para estar alejada de todo ahora que comenzaba una vida nueva. Dio un rápida mirada hacia lo alto del edificio recordando su departamento con nostalgia pero alivio de no estar más ahí. Suspiró profundo y subió a su auto camino al hospital para despedirse de algunas personas. Entró en el edificio y primero buscó a Sango, por fortuna estaba de guardia y aunque fue bastante difícil decirle adiós a una amiga no sería la persona de la que más le dolería estar lejos. Continuó su camino hasta el piso de terapia intensiva y le dijeron que Kagome estaba ocupada, entonces se despidió de los demás y dejó su carta de renuncia en la oficina vacía de Sesshomaru, el tiempo ahí pasó rápidamente, más de lo que deseaba pero al fin se encontró con la doctora de cabellos negros.

- Vine a despedirme.

- Escuché que te mudas… ya sabes, los rumores del hospital –le dijo sonriendo con melancolía- pero… me parece extraño después de que tú y…

- ¿Sesshomaru?... Sí, será difícil estar lejos de él luego de todo lo que ha pasado pero esto es necesario, debo irme si quiero que todo termine y, sobre todo… librarme de la sombra que me persigue…

- Te deseo mucha suerte –las chicas se abrazaron y terminaron su conversación a pausas, tanto como las gotas de agua salada amenazantes de hacer su aparición les dejaron.

&&&&&

Después de ese día los siguientes fueron todos iguales, cada personaje inmerso en su propio mundo, resolviendo sus asuntos pendientes. Inuyasha siguió cortejando a Kagome con obsequios que más que por lo material significaban todo lo que conocía de ella, cada detalle, cada gesto, sentimiento y pensamiento que cruzaban por su mente parecían compartidos. Ella se dejó encantar una vez más por lo que él era, por su Inuyasha que ni un segundo dejó de amar y de extrañar, ahora sólo el amargo recuerdo y la duda de un "¿Por qué?" la detenían de llamarlo y restaurar lo que hasta el momento parecía inexistente.

Naraku siguió con sus planes de boda, claro, sin dejar de ver a Kikyo cada que le era posible, mientras su prometida iba acumulando detalles de indiferencia y hasta desprecio. Si había algo que Kana no esperó en esas condiciones era que el hombre al que le fue leal por tantos años la hiciera a un lado con extremosa facilidad por una mujer que apenas veía y que además, era la única que tenía el privilegio de no ser exclusivamente de él. La chica albina nunca entendió qué era lo que lo hacía atender y "compartir" a la otra y ser tan déspota y posesivo con ella y antes con Lin, al parecer detrás de su fría e inescrupulosa relación con Kikyo había algo más.

La misma mujer sombría que ahora aplazó su estancia en Japón de dos meses a un tiempo indefinido encontró el domicilio de su presa sin mayores dificultades y no se sorprendió que estuviese tan cerca la de ex prometida, ni que a pesar de ello no se lo dijera. Nunca dejó de provocar encuentros en apariencia casuales con él ni de mostrarle un aparente apoyo para que arreglara las cosas con Kagome, la amistad que le brindaba seguía intacta según sus palabras. Pro fortuna él ya no confiaba y ella hasta ese día nunca visitó a la chica cortejada, aunque ese encuentro todavía lo tenía pendiente, sólo era cosa de postergarlo un poco para que fuese un golpe letal.

Kagura intentó mantenerse alejada de todo, dejó de lado su sentimiento de venganza y celos con la pura intención de recuperar su libertad de Naraku, a pesar de lo cual eso le fue imposible. Una vez cerca de él no había muchos caminos para elegir y el ser independiente de nuevo podría costarle demasiado, tal como él mismo se lo demostró con varias marcas en la piel.

Sesshomaru continuó con su trabajo en el hospital, ahora parecía más frío y distante que nunca, más severo con los otros e intolerante con cualquiera que osase dirigirle la palabra. Nunca más vio a su padre, no quería un nuevo enfrentamiento con alguien que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo desde el momento en que hirió a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que en esos momentos, por infinita desgracia, no tenía a su lado.

Lin encontró con facilidad, debido a su experiencia, un trabajo en la clínica cercana a su nueva casa. Emprendió así un largo camino nuevo y todavía algo incierto pero en definitiva mejor que el que ya tenía labrado en Tokio. Mejor era no someterse a las visitas de Naraku y a sus constantes amenazas, además de que no quería enfrentar a un mundo cruel que la acusaba por sus actos con las miradas y murmullos. Lo único que deshacía su paz y le arrancaba sutiles pero pesadas lágrimas con cierta frecuencia era la ausencia de él, de sus besos y su forma única de amarla.

Una de las cosas que más notó fue lo despejado del cielo en ese lugar, por la noche era posible divisar un sin número de estrellas brillantes, en un principio les prestó atención pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ni la suma de todas ellas se asemejaba a la majestuosidad de la luna que a diario miraba a la par de Sesshomaru, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, eso les provocaba un sentimiento de plenitud poco explicable pero muy tangible.

Unos noventa días pasaron así con caminos demasiado separados por las circunstancias, pero entonces un golpe maestro sería planeado por más de una persona pero sólo con Naraku como principal autor y maestro controlador de todo y de todos, ahora el único recurso o tal vez esperanza de una pareja que se reunía a escondidas algunas veces para amarse, era que las cosas cayeran a tiempo por su propio peso.

**CoNTiNuaRà...**

**Hello! Perdòn por la tardanza jeje y por lo extraño del capìtulo, pero era necesario el paso del tiempo jeje... ojalà que haya quedado bien. Y bueno, no me queda màs que pedirles un comentario jeje ya saben cualquier tipo de crìtica es bien recibida, sobre todo ahora que creo estamos muy cerca del final.**

**Saludos, byes!**


	17. Baile

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

La noche caía fría y algo húmeda sobre cada calle de la agitada ciudad llena de vida nocturna. Al igual que muchas otras dio inicio una fiesta a donde asistirían muchas personas, la mayoría, ingenuas del fin trágico de la velada.

Un auto blanco estaba en las calles cercanas y era conducido por una joven doctora que todavía algo nerviosa por su decisión manejaba distraída. "Sé que acordamos estar separados… por un tiempo mientras Naraku es apresado, pero ya no puedo más. Quiero estar con él y mañana por fin seremos libres, Naraku estará en prisión… quiero hacerle ver a él que no estoy sola y que al final no pudo separarnos… sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto" –pensó.

Bajó del auto y alisó un poco por debajo del abrigo el vestido blanco que llevaba, era corto y sólo sostenido por un par de delgados tirantes sobre sus hombros, luego le entregó las llaves del vehículo al vallet parking y se dirigió hasta la entrada para llamar a alguien.

- Hola… ¿Ya estás en la fiesta?

- Aún no ¿Estás bien? –hizo el hombre la pregunta que era recurrente desde que no estaban juntos.

- Sí, sólo quería desearte suerte y decirte que te amo… -la chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que dos personas que pasaban a su lado en ese momento la miraban con escrutinio.

- También te amo… llámame si algo sucede.

- Si claro. –terminó la llamada mirando el auto negro que entraba en ese preciso momento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin temor alguno, el solo hecho de saber que estaría abrazándolo en unos momentos más tranquilizaba todo su ser. Suspiró profundo al verlo bajar y entregar las llaves al mismo muchacho que ella lo hizo, estaba casi en trance hipnotizada por él cuando la interrumpió una sensación fría sobre la piel. Por instinto miró hacia el cielo negro donde un montón de nubes cubrían las estrellas y las leves gotas de agua no eran perceptibles más que al tocarlas. Fueron sólo unos segundos los que se distrajo con la llovizna que presagiaba algo, pero ese tiempo bastó para que un hombre de doradas pupilas y smoking negro llegara con ella y la prendiera inmiscuyendo sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura. Ese simple tacto fue suficiente para estremecerla por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó frío ocultando su sorpresa.

- Creo que hoy… podremos estar juntos. No es necesario esperar hasta mañana. -entonces juntaron sus labios en una delicada caricia que más de alguno de los asistentes vio e inclusive envidió sin admitirlo.

En el interior Izayoi saludaba a todos los invitados a la fiesta pero jamás quitó la vista de la puerta principal, ya que sólo esperaba por una chica de ojos negros que, según le dijo días antes al avisarle de la reunión, asistiría para ver a su hijo –Después de todo no puedo vivir sin él –admitió en aquella ocasión Kagome. De pronto la vio entrar vestida con un color verde puro que le sentaba demasiado bien. Por desgracia no fue la única que notó su aparición.

Kikyo buscó y pronto dio con el paradero de Inuyasha, con felina agilidad caminó hasta él y le pidió hablar a solas un minuto, el chico más por simple cortesía que por interés, aceptó. Cruzaron algunas palabras en ese sitio, él no entendió por qué Kikyo parecía dar tantos rodeos a algo, pero las verdaderas intenciones de la otra era ser vistos por la chica con la chica de verde. Por fin el cometido se cumplió y Kagome los miró con obvia expresión de dolor, sin embargo a lo lejos Kikyo notó como negaba con la cabeza y sonreía para reanudar su caminata justo en dirección a ellos.

En ese momento se sintió perder algo el control de las cosas, no especuló que la ex-prometida estuviese presente esa noche que "lo haría suyo" según planeaba. Así lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo no muy de acuerdo a su voluntad hasta la gran terraza.

En cuento salieron Inuyasha notó lo especial de ese sitio, el piso blanco, la vista hacia un gran jardín lleno de árboles en su esplendor y flores de diversos tipos y aunque aún se podían sentir algo de fría y humedad por la llovizna apenas cesada. Lo primero, o más bien lo único, en lo que pensó fue en Kagome y una mirada de melancolía escapó de sus ojos hacia el cielo infinitamente negro.

La chica lo miró desde lejos y al notar su compañía sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que se expandió por cada fibra de su ser al instante. Un instante creyó arrepentirse de haber asistido pero el solo recuerdo de cada detalle en los últimos tres meses le devolvió la calma y la hizo confiar en Inuyasha. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió sin darse cuenta de que era maliciosamente observada por otra mujer de cabellos negros. Los observó ir hacia la terraza y ya segada por sus propios sentimientos y la seguridad de que él también la amaba, fue tras ellos para arreglar las cosas y terminar su propio dolor.

Percibió la brisa fresca de la noche y algo sigilosa se acercó a la pareja que yacían recargados en el barandal de piedra tallada, creyó no ser vista pero estaba muy equivocada. Kikyo jamás dejó de saber su posición y espero maléficamente hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros para tomarlo desprevenido y besas sus labios con aparente consentimiento.

Kagome los vio besarse y creyó que su vida se destruía en ese mismo momento, después de todo lo que confió en él, luego de inclusive seguirlo hasta ese punto, era verdad. No la amaba en lo absolutos, quizás la otra fémina de pie ahí era Kikyo, o no, de cualquier forma no importaba. Un nudo en la garganta le cortó la voz por instantes y su mente no alcanzó para terminar de reprocharse por lo tonta que fue, sin embargo y contra lo que su orgullo dictaba se quedó ahí de pie viendo sin mirar que Inuyasha se separó demasiado rápido de su agarre dejando ver que él no correspondía la caricia.

- Inu… yasha… -dijo al fin con un hilillo de voz apenas audible pero que él reconoció al instante, ya que por mucho tiempo deseaba escucharle decir su nombre.

Volteó de prisa y la vio ahí sólo observando la escena, más hermosa que nunca y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se alejó de Kikyo por instinto y la miró con rencor, pensó en decirle algo pero al final no lo hizo, Kagome tenía prioridad ahora. Caminó unos pasos hasta ella e intentó tomar su mano pero no la encontró, sólo la miró alejarse unos pasos con la vista fija en la nada. Entonces Kikyo quiso intervenir y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para dar a entender algo, sin embargo la paciencia del chico tenía sus límites y esa mujer lo había cruzado. Con un desmán algo brusco la detuvo y le pidió que los dejara a solas.

- Ya causaste suficiente daño

- Pero –rebatió ella aunque en realidad no tenía mucho sentido, Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome del brazo hacia los jardines para hablar en paz. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y su corazón latir apresurado, ahora en definitiva tampoco él sería suyo. Pero lo que más marcó fue su orgullo, cómo tolerar que una simple doctora le quitara a un hombre así.

- ¡Suéltame! –reclamó Kagome en cuanto pisaron el pasto. Pero él aunque la soltó lo hizo sólo para tomarla con firmeza por la cintura y acercarla a él, al instante el corazón de la chica se aceleró demasiado, hasta dificultarle la respiración. – Ya, por… favor… Inuyasha sólo déjame ir…

- ¡Claro que no! Ahora que te tengo tan cerca no lo haré. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

- ¿Qué no son lo que parecen? –dijo alzando la voz en su tono habitual- Si la estabas besando… No sé ni por qué vine.

- Porque sabes que no podemos vivir separados. –su voz sonó pausada y ronca, tan profunda que ella no pudo ignorarla.

- Pero tú y…

- ¿Estás ciega o qué? Ella me besó, sólo fue eso. Te amo, te amo demasiado… -entonces la sujetó con algo de más fuerza casi hasta impedirle respirar y se acercó para probar sus labios que tanto extrañaba porque ahora los necesitaba con algo más que locura.

Desde el primer roce fue una caricia desesperada donde los dos demandaban y exigían la esencia del otro, sentirse unidos, demandados y requeridos al y por su ser amado. Un leve suspiro se escapó rebelde de la garganta de Kagome y la hizo reaccionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, con demasiado trabajo empujó algo a Inuyasha y lo miró profundo a los ojos un instante antes de salir casi corriendo y adentrarse en los jardines.

En el interior las cosas eran algo tensas, no sólo por la presencia de Lin que causaba algo de barullo entre todos los asistentes, sino también por la presencia de Naraku, el hombre comprometido asistía en compañía de Kagura quién no lucía muy contenta. Alguno de los invitados osó preguntar por la ausencia de la joven prometida del empresario y éste respondió que ella se encontraba enferma esa noche. Y si bien la había dejado en cama, no era un malestar lo que la tenía así, sino algunas marcas moradas sobre su piel, producto de una noche que se negó a pasar con él. Sin embargo la mujer no tenía los planes que Naraku pensaba para esa noche, la última que pasaría sin hacer algo.

Inuyasha alcanzó a Kagome cuando estaban ya solos, perdidos entre los árboles del inmenso jardín, la tomó de una mano pero ella se liberó, intentó alejarse e irse para siempre de él, apartarlo de su vida como creyó que debió hacer desde el principio pero algo se lo impidió, el deseo de hacerle saber cuánto la hería la situación. Quizás no tendría sentido pero huir tampoco ayudaba.

- Deja de seguirme, me cortejas por meses y cuando decido verte, cuando puedo hablar contigo y escucharte, cuando quiero decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti… vengo y te veo con ella… Inuyasha…

- No –la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo peor- ya no sé qué puedo hacer para explicarte para decirte que ni ella ni nadie son nada, sólo tú lo eres todo… maldición ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

- No, no puedo… dile a tu madre, por favor, que no pretenda ayudarte más… ya no podría soportarlo, me hacer demasiado daño. –sin más se encaminó a paso lento hacia el salón para poder marcharse, ya no le era posible permanecer un segundo más ahí y esta vez Inuyasha pareció entender de no seguirla más.

Algunas horas pasaron hasta después de la media noche, cuando Sesshomaru pensó que era tiempo de retirarse, el hogar que desde ese día compartiría con su linda mujercita no estaba ni siquiera en la misma ciudad. Abrieron la puerta principal y salieron, él la llevaba del brazo, bajaron algunos peldaños de piedra todavía húmedos por la lluvia que de forma extraña empezó a caer de nuevo mezclándose con aire frío oscuridad que ocultaba peligro.

Bajaron el último escalón y una camioneta negra y con los vidrios tan oscuros como el cielo se estacionó con brusquedad a unos metros de ellos bajaron de su interior varios hombres armados que llevaban el mismo uniforme y los rostros cubiertos. Sesshomaru reaccionó en una fracción de segundo y sujetando con demasiada fuerza de una muñeca a Lin la puso detrás suyo para protegerla con su cuerpo del sujeto que ahora lo apuntaba con un arma.

Sin sospechar nada Inu no Tashou salió detrás de su hijo para hablar con él, para intentar hacerle ver que aquella mujer no era para él, aunque eso hiriera a la chica. Sin embargo en cuanto lo vieron los atacantes no dudaron en apuntarle también y exigirle que carrada la puerta, el hombre trató de hacerlo pero una mano femenina se lo impidió, otra inocente estaba por involucrarse, la figura de Kagome apareció pronto y se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena. Uno de los maleantes se acercó y le indicó con una seña que cerrara la puerta, la muchacha tardó algo en entender pero al fin lo hizo.

Ahora estaban rodeados por unos cinco hombres que iban decididos a cumplir la misión para la que fueron asignados. El que pareció ser le líder se acercó a Sesshomaru pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo aparecieron más extraños derrapando algo las llantas de un auto negro igual polarizado, un par de sujetos descendieron con armas de gran calibre y se acercaron entre las gotas de lluvia que de a poco aumentaban en tamaño e intensidad.

El cabello de Lin ya goteaba al suelo y se adhería a su rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta de que le nublaba la visión, no podía escuchar nada ni hacer nada, sólo veía cómo a su alrededor la pesadilla que tantas veces temió se materializaba con rapidez y sabía que el blanco no era ella.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome salir y se percató la tormenta que ya iniciaba, negó con la cabeza un par de veces para despabilarse las ideas e ir tras ella, pues como tiempo antes lo determinó, jamás la dejaría sola. Caminó hacia puerta pero estando ya cerca de abrirla se topó con una mujer de semblante nervioso y voz indiferente.

- Kikyo, déjame salir, creo que fui muy claro.

- No… tenemos que hablar. –fingió que nada pasaba a pesar de que la mirada de Naraku le indicó de inmediato que afuera alguien estaba a punto de morir.

Con cada palabra casi sin sentido de la chica el otro se desesperaba más y la evadía casi rodeando su cuerpo para salir, pero no lo dejó en ningún momento. Sin que le agradara en lo absoluto tuvo que hacerla a un lado y abrir la puerta estrepitosamente.

Afuera la tensión mantenía inmóviles a todos, víctimas, victimarios y los otros contratados para vigilar a Naraku. El más cercano a Sesshomaru retrocedió don pasos con cuidado apuntando el primer disparo para sólo herirlo ya que según su jefe debía ser lento y doloroso, que supiera perfectamente la razón de su muerte, y desde luego ella debía observarlo todo y poder asistir al funeral.

De repente con el estruendo de un rayo se abrió de golpe gran puerta de madera dejando escuchar la música de bals en el interior y ver la luz tenue que iluminaba. Ese segundo de confusión fue suficiente para dejar a Lin reaccionar y hacer un movimiento brusco que la llevó delante de Sesshomaru al tiempo en que un importunado maleante soltaba un tiro.

Antes de entender las cosas Inuyasha escuchó primero el relámpago y luego la descarga protegiendo al instante a Kagome, sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza para darle la espalda al sujeto que la apuntaba de cerca.

Lin escuchó la detonación pero al agua fría le nublaba los ojos y no puedo saber lo que pasó en realidad hasta que como en cámara lenta un dolor agudo penetró en su cuerpo impidiéndole respirar al instante. Las piernas le fallaron y simultáneamente recordó un momento de días pasados.

FLASHBACK

- Sabes que acabamos de hacer una locura –murmuró Lin mientras era sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru.

- No fue así. –negó indiferente.

- Claro que sí –rió mientras se soltaba del abrazo y comenzaba a depositar suaves besos en su pecho desnudo. – Nadie que conociéramos estuvo en nuestra boda. Él quiso rebatir ese punto, pero fue detenido por una suave caricia que lo estremeció y invitó a amarla una vez más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cerró los ojos por un segundo al saber que estaba cayendo y aunque fue un tiempo casi inexistente para ella fue una eternidad de caer en el vacío. Al fin volvió a mirar hacia el cielo negro pero lo único que notó fueron dos doradas pupilas clavadas en sus ojos con una expresión desconocida de temor, después de eso fueron sólo sombras.

Sesshomaru la rodeó con los brazos al saber lo que pasó, al entender su error y cómo ahora ella estaba herida en su lugar. La sintió caer ya con un gran dolor en el pecho producto la preocupación y el odio y la abrazó para evitarle tocar el suelo. De prisa la recorrió con los ojos y notó una herida grande en su tórax un poco más abajo del corazón, sus ropas destilaban agua mezclada con el color rojo intenso que manchaba su vestido blanco.

Esa primera detonación fue sólo el principio de muchas otras. El fuego cruzado dio inicio en la confusión total causada por la chica que hizo lo que no debía.

**CoNTiNuaRá...**

**Hello! Q onda, espero q haya quedado bien el capi... jeje el penúltimo ya. Espero que les guste y que esté emocionante. Muchos saludos a todas se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo. **

**Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario jeje... ahora ayudan más de lo normal. Mil gracias!**


	18. Un camino po recorrer

**Luchando por ti**

**Acotaciones:**

**- diálogos**

**" " pensamientos**

**&&&&& cambio de escena**

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, un tiroteo en el que ni él ni Kagome estaban involucrados. Miró a la chica impresionada por la escena que parecía no reaccionar, sólo permaneció de pie sin importarle el ruido ensordecedor y algunos gritos de temor que ya se escuchaban del interior, los otros invitados por fin se percataron de la situación. Con un movimiento rápido la tomó en brazos levantándola del suelo con cierta facilidad y en ese instante la sintió reaccionar con ligeros movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo que cada vez eran algo más agitados, estaba temblando pero ahora la protegía.

- ¡Padre! –gritó para llamar la atención de su progenitor mientras se giraba hacia el gran portón de madera y lo empujaba con su cuerpo, alejándose así con la chica en brazos y su padre siguiéndolo, aunque el hombre mayor detuvo sus pasos al notar que su otro hijo estaba todavía en el suelo sosteniendo a la chica.

Lo llamó más de una vez por su nombre, pero el sonido de su voz alterada se perdió entre las miles de gotas de agua que caían todavía entre las balas y la oscuridad que poco dejaba ver.

Sesshomaru sintió por un instante que los disparos cesaron y aprovechó para ponerse de pie y llevar a Lin al interior, intentó apresurarse mientras la protegía con su cuerpo de cualquier nueva herida. Logrando su cometido él mismo recibió dos balas, que no se incrustaron pero igual laceraron algo su piel provocando bastante dolor.

Ingresó en el salón bajo las miradas expectantes y atemorizadas de casi todos los presentes. Alzó la vista y cerca de él divisó a Kagome al lado de su hermano, sólo le tomó un segundo hacer contacto visual con ella, la mujer se apresuró a estar a su lado.

- ¿Está herida? –preguntó bastante alterada.

- Cuídala y que llamen una ambulancia –dejó a Lin tendida sobre el suelo con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible y se puso de pie con algo de trabajo.

- También te hirieron –pero Sesshomaru ya no la escuchó, sólo empezó a caminar buscando al culpable de todo.

Al fin encontró a Naraku de pie al otro lado del salón, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sólo sostenía con al mano derecha una copa de vino medio vacía. A su lado una mujer de ojos rojos parecía decirle algo, reclamarle casi a gritos que no se escuchaban por al barullo general. Caminó mientras las personas se apartaban de su camino y luego de unos instantes llegó para enfrentar al otro cara a cara.

Kikyo vio entrar a Inuyasha y quiso ir a su lado pero se detuvo al ver a Kagome, sin embargo cuando la vio alejarse no dudó un momento más en ir con él. su corazón apenas vibraba dentro de su pecho y sus manos temblaban demasiado, nunca antes estuvo tan nerviosa, tal vez por el peligro en que estuvo Inuyasha, pero más bien porque sabía que era cómplice del ataque.

- Inuyasha –llamó su atención pero el otro no reaccionó -¿te encuentras bien?

- Por eso no querías que saliera… lo sabía ¡Maldición Kikyo lo sabías! –gritó haciendo una conjetura algo apresurada pero no por eso errónea.

- N… no… yo no…

- ¡Sí, lo sabías! –reclamó de nuevo recordando el incidente del día anterior que lo llevó a tal conclusión.

FLASHBACK

Contestó su celular escuchando extrañado la voz indiferente de su hermano.

- Sólo es para advertirte sobre esa mujer, Kikyo.

- ¿Tú qué sabes de ella?

- Que se ve con Naraku.

- No digas tonterías ella trabaja para mi padre.

- No trabaja para Naraku, ellos tienen otro tipo se relación, sólo te advierto para que te cuides de ella. No me importa lo que te pase, pero no involucres a nadie más –no lo dijo pero en realidad se refería a Kagome y a su propio progenitor.

- No tienes que advertirme nada, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos. –terminó la llamada sin creer del todo lo dicho, sin embargo la duda ya estaba ahí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Inuyasha, me duele que digas eso, cómo habría de saberlo yo. –trató de que su voz no delatara su nerviosismo.

- Ahora permanecerías aquí hasta que la policía llegue. –fue con Kagome y miró hacia la entrada donde la puerta ya estaba firmemente cerrada, así no conseguiría salir de ahí.

Sesshomaru se posó a muy poca distancia de Naraku y Kagura se alejó varios pasos adivinando que lo siguiente sería demasiado serio, sus pasos torpes la llevaron hasta un gran ventanal de piso a techo donde permaneció creyéndose segura.

El sujeto sombrío no se movió de su sitio viendo al otro obviamente herido frente de sí. De pronto Sesshomaru soltó un certero golpe sobre el rostro de Naraku que lo hizo tambalear, a pesar de lo cual no desapareció su expresión algo burlona.

- Sabes… es una lástima que tu novia esté tan mal, yo no esperaba que le sucediera nada malo a la señorita pero supongo que fue para protegerte. Es una lástima que ambos vayan a perder la vida. –sus palabras fueron más bien un murmullo que la gente alejada de la escena no alcanzó a escuchar pero que se repitieron una y otra vez reverberando como un eco en la mente de Sesshomaru.

- Maldito…- respondió en tono atemorizante, que por más que quisiera su rival no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Una siguiente agresión fue hecha y seguida de muchas otras, los hombres entablaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en donde se notaba la obvia ventaja de uno de ellos, cayeron al suelo y se pusieron de pie de nuevo. Entonces el padre de Sesshomaru se acercó para intentar separarlos, pero no le fue posible, su mismo hijo lo hizo a un lado como clara muestra de que lo dejase en paz, después de todo y a pesar de sus heridas el otro no era rival en ese tipo de combate.

De repente algunas llantas derrapando se escucharon en el exterior, seguidas de nuevos tiros, ésta vez nadie en el interior lo esperaba, la confusión era total, una chica se desangraba rápidamente en el suelo mientras otros hombres se batían en apariencia a muerte en la parte posterior.

Sesshomaru recibió un puñetazo en un costado, justo donde estaba una de sus heridas, tal cosa lo hizo tambalear pero sólo por unos segundos, después contestó con más fuerza que antes, el otro no se explicaba cómo era posible que alguien en aquellas condiciones pudiese irle ganando de aquella forma. El hombre de los ojos dorados miró hacia delante por encima del otro y sonrió como pocas veces antes con una expresión poco más que sádica, ya todo estaba decidido. Tomando poco impulso se abalanzó sobre el otro con un golpe en la mandíbula que no sólo le hizo perder el conocimiento sino que le empujó con violencia hacia atrás. El pesado sujeto cayó sobre el gran ventanal haciéndolo mil pedazos. El sonido fue estrepitoso, algunas mujeres dieron un pequeño grito de sorpresa, incluida Kagura que por suerte, o más bien el destino, quedó atrapada en medio de la lluvia de cristales. Varios de ellos cayeron sobre su cuerpo apenas cubierto por delgada tela provocándole así más de alguna herida que la dejaría marcada para siempre. Mientras Naraku recibió la mayor parte de los trozos sobre su ya lastimado cuerpo, de inmediato algunos brotes de sangre aparecieron, pero a nadie le preocupó eso. Sesshomaru miró con un gesto rápido mientras se daba media vuelta interrumpido por un montón de hombres que irrumpieron sin pedir permiso en el salón.

Muchos uniformados identificados por el uniforme luego de un par de segundos, fueron directamente hacia la parte donde todavía se desprendían pequeños vidrios que caían al suelo todavía afilados sólo para fragmentarse en pedazos más pequeños. Ellos sabían a quién buscaban, o más bien a quienes, encontraron a un hombre sombrío bastante lastimado e inconciente, los hombres sólo en cumplimiento de su deber, lo tomaron por ambos brazos sacándolo así derrotado del lugar. Otros dos se encargaron de tomar ala mujer de los ojos rojos, con ella fueron algo más delicados pues según su informante no sabía nada sobre aquel golpe maestro.

- Buscamos a una señorita llamada Kikyo –anunció en voz alta uno de ellos.

La aludida sintió que las piernas le fallaban, hubiera caído de no ser por una pared cercana que la detuvo. Miró hacia todos lados buscando una salida, pero obviamente nadie podía abandonar el lugar tan fácilmente. De repente alguien la tomó con fiereza de la muñeca y la haló hacia el centro.

- Es ella –sentenció Inuyasha, los policías se acercaron hasta ella para preguntarle si era cierto.

- Sí… soy yo, pero esto es un error, yo no tengo nada que ver –balbuceó nerviosa y sabiéndose perdida.

- Lo sentimos, pero va a tener que acompañarnos.

Sesshomaru vio pasar la escena más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado, en cuestión de algunos segundos. Su primer impulso fue acercarse a Lin, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su lado, donde Kagome lo miró ansiosa y respondió la pregunta que él hizo con la mirada.

- Es… grave la herida… -Las palabras en sí quizás no decían mucho, pero hablando entre médicos sabía que las cosas estaban bastante mal.

Pensó en tocar a Lin, cómo deseaba acariciar su rostro una vez más pero en cierta forma le dio miedo, ahora la veía demasiado frágil e indefensa.

- Estás herido, déjame ver –se acercó Kagome pero él no reaccionó a pesar del dolor que sentía y de que lentamente su cuerpo perdía fuerza, quizás a causa de la hemorragia. Acarició a la chica al fin todavía con algo de temo,r rozó sus cabellos negros un par de veces sintiéndolos mojados, luego fue con su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo frío probablemente por el agua de la lluvia, pero igual estaba mal. En ese instante se maldijo mil veces por hacerle eso, ahora era su culpa, él era la causa de que su vida peligrara.

-Aquí está la ayuda –interrumpió sus pensamientos una chica de piel demasiado blanca y voz indiferente a la que se notaban un par de marcas negras sobre el cuerpo y el rostro

- Tú eres…

- Siento no haber hablado antes, espero que ella se salve, con permiso –terminó sus palabras y se retiró sin decir más, pues a pesar de haber avisado a la policía del atentado, Kana también tendría que enfrentarse a varios cargos por los delitos mayores que antes encubrió a su amante.

En forma rápida las gotas dejaron de caer casi por completo, un ligero viento meció las hojas de los árboles espantando los últimos restos de agua sobre ellas y el cielo se despejó pero no demasiado, todavía no pasaba por completo la tormenta. Un par de paramédicos atendían a una chica de cabellos negros con una profunda herida en el tórax, su pulmón izquierdo estaba perforado y perdía la sangre demasiado rápido, ahora sólo quedaba llevarla a una sala de urgencias y esperar casi por un milagro. Sesshomaru fue revisado con ligereza en el lugar, pues no le importaba demasiado lo que sucediera con él si Lin no estaba bien, ahora Naraku ya no sería un problema, aunque de todas formas de nada valía hacerlo pagar si la perdía a ella.

- Tienes que cuidarte por ella, si algo te sucede a ti… ¿Quién la va a ver por ella? No pienses en dejarla sola. – la voz masculina sonaba tranquila pero firme, al voltear Sesshomaru vio a su padre con el rostro preocupado, entonces entendió que tenía razón.

Kagome fue con su amiga en la ambulancia, después de todo era doctora y podría ayudar en caso de ser necesario. Se sentó al lado de la camilla y sólo entonces la realidad le cayó encima, los tiros, el peligro, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Lin… Kikyo… Inuyasha. Miró apurada hacia fuera y justo antes de que el conductor cerrara la puerta trasera pudo ver dos ojos dorados observándola con demasiada preocupación en ellos. Intentó sonreír para él pero no pudo, sólo sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y el movimiento acelerado del vehículo, para sus oídos ni siquiera las sirenas eran audibles, sólo escuchaba una y otra vez los tiros, y veía a Inuyasha protegerla con su cuerpo.

Ya pasaba bastante de la media noche y el frío se sentía cada vez más. En el lugar del ataque quedaban ya pocas personas, sólo los últimos en ser revisados y en que les tomaran sus datos y alguna declaración, a pesar de que nadie ahí además de Inuyasha había visto algo. Izayoi vio a su hijo sentado en el suelo apartado de todo y con los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no dudó en acercarse, ella sabía perfectamente qué lo aquejaba.

- Deberías ir al hospital. –dijo en tono dulce agachándose un poco para acariciarle el rostro.

- No estoy herido.

- Lo sé.-la mirada de la mujer se tornó profunda, estaba clavada en la dorada de su hijo, y con ese solo gesto fue capaz de hacerle entender que aquel era el momento justo para buscar a Kagome- Tus propios actos te han delatado, hijo, ella te ama profundamente y estoy segura de que supo interpretarlos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – la madre sonrió al darse cuenta del amor tan sincero que tenía Inuyasha, ni siquiera se percató de lo que hizo – Estando afuera tú la cuidaste-… entraste con ella en brazos, si… les hubieran disparado… a ella no le habría pasado nada.

- Feh! –dijo algo indignado- Pues qué querías que hiciera, en esos momentos sólo quería protegerla… y… -se detuvo un momento reflexionando en sus propios deseos- siempre quiero protegerla y estar a su lado.

- Ves, ahora ve al hospital, los policías ya se van, pero tendrás que salir por la parte de atrás, la entrada principal está cerrada.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin razonar lo obvio.

- La novia de tu hermano… además uno de los atacantes ya murió ahí, la tienen como escena del crimen.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego se acercó más a su madre para depositar un suave beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla. Salió de ahí un par de minutos más tarde. Llegó al hospital y no le costó atrabajo encontrar a Kagome, ya que todos en el edificio parecían saber inclusive los detalles del atentado y desde luego en dónde se encontraba cada uno de los protagonistas. El chico abrió con suavidad la puerta de la salita para médicos, lo hizo en silencio para no interrumpirla en caso de que estuviese ocupada y no fue precisamente así pero ella sí estaba haciendo algo.

La miró a través de la poca luz del lugar, estaba sentada en la orilla de un mullido sofá, sostenía su rostro entre las manos cubriendo sus ojos que aún estando cerrados derramaban lágrimas de desesperación. Pero él no se percató de que estaba llorando por eso sino más bien por los suspiros que ella ya no controlaba en lo absoluto. Entró y caminó despacio para no asustarla, Kagome entrada en su trance no se dio cuenta de la presencia que la acompañaba hasta que unas manos suaves y conocidas retiraron las suyas para verla a los ojos. Ella intentó decir algo, expresar con algún sonido lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo a su lado, pero no pudo, sus cuerdas vocales rengaron mil veces y no hicieron caso de sus ruegos. Inuyasha esperó en silencio unos momentos para no cometer una impertinencia, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero no sabía si sería bien recibido. Un par de eternos minutos murieron en el sepulcral silencio hasta que se dio por vencida y no hizo más que abrazarlo con toda su fuerza provocando que los dos cayeran sobre el suelo rodeados de penumbra, pero disfrutando apenas el principio de su reconciliación.

Cuando por fin recuperó el control de su cuerpo besó los labios impacientes de Inuyasha que la recibieron como si de ello dependiera su vida. Rozaron sus labios repetidas veces con demasiada desesperación. Inuyasha sintió el sabor de los besos que tanto deseaba, que tanto añoraba tener de nuevo, la rodeó con ambos brazos por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Al final ella terminó con lo que había iniciado pero para darle paso a algo más dulce. Lo miró a los ojos dorados con seriedad y luego se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo.

- Te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti. –él se estremeció con aquellas palabras y la alejó un poco para verla directamente, pero sin romper el abrazo.

- También te amo, demasiado. Y te necesito a mi lado siempre.- después se dieron un tierno beso que terminó para que pudiesen ponerse de pie.

- Me protegiste arriesgando tu vida.

- En ese momento sólo pensé en ti. –se miraban aún a los ojos, pero con ese comentario los castaños voltearon al suelo mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

- Tuve mucha suerte –habló aún viendo el suelo- porque estás a salvo. –la reacción del otro fue abrazarla al notar su profunda tristeza. - ¿Cómo están?

- Ambos están arriba, en cirugía… Sesshomaru se pondrá bien… creo… pero ella… ella no… -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando alguien entró para interrumpir sin quererlo, al parecer la voz llegó hasta Sango, que no estaba de turno, pero al saberlo ella y Kohaku asistieron de inmediato. Kagome suspiró resignada, ella sería la portadora de noticias y eso no le gustaba.

La luz era ya clara sobre la ciudad y los habitantes empezaban el día con la noticia de un atentado en una fiesta de empresarios, por fortuna no se dijo nada de las causas del mismo, al parecer no lo sabían y eso evitó que el hospital se llenara de reporteros.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con lentitud y todavía sin pensamientos claros debido a los efectos de la anestesia, miró a un lado y se encontró con Kagome que al parecer sólo esperaba para que despertara y darle alguna noticia.

- Lin… -se enderezó un poco con ese sólo pensamiento pero fue detenido por ella.

- No te esfuerces, todavía no estás bien, pero pronto te pasarán a tu habitación. –habló con nerviosismo evitando la pregunta que debía responder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo y suspiró con algo de dolor- Ella… su herida fue muy grave… los cirujanos hacen todo lo posible, pero aún está en cirugía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Casi… diez horas…-entonces él cerró los ojos que mantenía fijos sobre el techo- te dejaré descansar, pero en cuento sepa algo serás el primero en enterarse

Él quiso subir a verla pero sabía que era imposible, jamás se lo permitirían a pesar de ser el jefe de ese piso ahora sólo era un paciente. Pasó eternos minutos pensando en ella, en la noche anterior, en Naraku y en todo el odio que tenía, estaba molesto como nunca antes de serle posible en ese mismo instante acabaría con la vida del infeliz que le hizo daño a su mujercita. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no sólo sentía odio hacia ese sujeto, sino más bien hacia sí mismo y todo era producto del increíble temor que tenía de perderla, de no poder vivir más sin ella. Tantas vidas que salvó antes y la que más le importaba, la única que quería salvar estaba fuera de su alcance, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla y eso era quizás lo peor de todo, la impotencia.

Kagome subió al piso de cirugía para ser la primera en saber sobre Lin, ahí se encontró con Sango y Kohaku en la sala de espera, ella continuó más adelante hasta estar mirando la cirugía a través de un cristal. Varios doctores estaban alrededor de la chica rodeada por demasiados aparatos, en el piso había algo de sangre y en el infusor una unidad de ella, no la primera. Todo parecía calmado hasta que una alarma sonó indicándoles que perdieron el pulso, tampoco fue la primera vez, su espectadora de inmediato supo lo que pasaba y sus sentidos se detuvieron por varios instantes en que todos intentaron revivirla.

Una hora más pasó hasta que los médicos salieron cansados por la maratónica labor, Kagome los conocía a todos de vista y además habiendo estado ella misma en situaciones parecidas conocía perfectamente lo que sus rostros indicaban.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

En una corte dos condenados a pasar bastante tiempo en prisión se veían por última vez. Naraku la miró irreconocible, pálida, demacrada y con marcas negras debajo de sus ojos mientras él todavía tenía bastantes heridas por la pelea con Sesshomaru. Kikyo lo miró y no reparó en él, ahora lo odiaba demasiado por haberla metido en aquello, ese gesto de indiferencia enfadó al otro porque después de todo hasta el ser más despreciable caía ante alguien y todos los privilegios de Kikyo con él tuvieron siempre una razón de ser a pesar de que para la mujer fue sólo uno más de sus amantes.

Sesshomaru vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color mientras firmaba el último documento que determinaba que no trabajaría más en esa cuidad donde ya no había nada para él. Salió de la oficina y caminó en silencio por los pasillos del piso de terapia intensiva con algo de lentitud, después de todo sus heridas aún no terminaban de sanar aunque constantemente dejaba de sentir el dolor de su propio cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo en una de las habitaciones y entró silencioso al iluminado lugar donde el aroma a hospital predominaba, recorrió el sitio con la mirada y pasó de largo una cama vacía.

FLASHBACK

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente y a él estaban por darlo de alta, bajó de la cama donde casi tenían que mantenerlo atado y se acercó a donde yacía su mujercita sin despertar desde la cirugía, todavía luchaba una larga batalla sin ganar. A su alrededor estaban varios aparatos incluyendo un respirador que la mantenía con vida hasta ese momento.

Sus facciones ya más delgadas eran contempladas por un hombre frío que no se separaba de su lado por ninguna razón esperando por que despertara, hasta que de pronto su deseo pareció cumplirse.

Despertó con lentitud y gran dolor, además de la incomodidad del tubo que respiraba por ella, sintió entre sus dedos la mano de él y la apretó un poco, entonces él reaccionó de su trance y la miró sonriendo, como buen médico supo lo que debía hacer. Retiró el tubo con el mayor cuidado que pudo tratando de no lastimarla, ella tosió fuerte y luego sintió como le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno y escuchó la suave voz de Sesshomaru.

- No intentes hablar, ha pasado una semana… estás bien –le dio confianza- ¿Sabes dónde estás? –le posible respuesta lo lastimaba demasiado, pero sabía los posibles daños después de un coma, pero ella asintió y él se calmó un poco.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? –asintió de nuevo ya con lágrimas en los ojos- Ahora tendré que sedarte, lo sabes – una nueva respuesta positiva lo hizo acariciarle el rostro con suavidad. – Te amo.

Ella hizo un contacto visual profundo y con su mano libre se quitó la mascarilla, él iba a protestar pero antes de que lo hiciera Lin lo incitó a que se acercara hasta tenerlo a suficiente distancia para besarlo, un solo y suave roce fue suficiente para tranquilizarlos a ambos a pesar de que no todo estaba ganado aún. Después de que se separaron ella cerró los ojos dejándose poner de nuevo la mascarilla y aplicar un sedante que irónicamente cumpliría la función de inducirla a un nuevo coma para dejarla descansar del terrible dolor que sentía. Kagome entró al lugar ingenua de las novedades, hasta que él se las informó.

- Sabes que hiciste lo mejor.

- Aún así no es seguro.

- Ya pasó lo más difícil, ella es fuerte –entonces ya no recibió más respuesta, sólo se retiró en silencio para dejarlo a solas con la chica.

A partir de ese día Sesshomaru no salió del hospital más que para lo más indispensable y siempre y cuando Lin no se quedara sola, por fortuna siempre había alguien disponible para cuidar a una amiga, Kagome, Sango y hasta el mismo Kohaku que jamás dijo una palabra al hombre de los ojos dorados, sólo llegaba y permanecía al lado de su amiga, su mejor amiga.

En un momento, uno no bueno, la chica padeció una nueva crisis en la que la muerte se coló entre sus huesos caprichosa de llevarla consigo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la segunda cama del lugar, vio las sábanas blancas y lisas que albergaban el cuerpo algo delgado de una mujer joven. Llevó con algo de temor una mano para acariciar su rostro, siempre que la veía así su corazón apenas latía amenazando con detenerse ante ella, demasiado tranquila, varios kilos menos, poco grado de conciencia y mente perdida en algún sitio. El sonido de los autos a lo lejos era notorio, los motores aumentaban y disminuían la velocidad, el sol entraba cálido por la ventana y se colaban algunos sonidos del altavoz general llamando a algún médico; pero nada lo distraía de ella. La llamó por su nombre un par de veces, era parte de su rutina aunque ella no respondía.

Lin, sumida en su largo letargo no era conciente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, su mente deambulaba perdida entre sueños y recuerdos, entre sentimientos y cosas que nunca pasaron. Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru algo lejos, pero ahora sonaba diferente, más real que antes, dentro de su sueño ya no tan profundo lo llamó y para el exterior sus dedos se movieron un poco, con lo que él continuó llamándola. Después de todo hacía más de 24 horas que debía haber despertado del efecto de los calmantes. Cada vez que decía su nombre ella reaccionaba un poco más, se acercaba más a él y a la realidad hasta que por fin abrió los ojos con pesadez acostumbrándose a la luz que le lastimaba ligeramente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó mientras revisaba sus signos vitales, tal vez no era la mejor pregunta pero sí la que un médico haría. Ella lo miró adolorida y asintió acercando su mano libre hasta su pecho, necesitaba tocarlo y sentirlo real para despertar por fin del sueño que más de una vez le pareció eterno.- Estás bien… -dijo más para alivio suyo – Ya estás bien, sólo es cosa de tiempo.

El suave roce de Lin bajó por su pecho hasta su abdomen que todavía era cubierto por una venda para resguardar la herida, frunció el seño extrañada por eso y se quitó la mascarilla.

- Estás herido –habló en un suspiro puesto que luego de estar en ese estado le era algo difícil hacerlo- También te hirieron a ti…

- Estoy bien.

- Es mi culpa…

- No –cortó sus palabras- Naraku lo hizo, pero obtuvo su merecido, está preso y nunca más le hará daño a nadie.

Lin lo miró a los ojos dorados y lo llamó en silencio para que juntara sus labios y así lo hizo, ese sería sólo beso que daría inicio a su nueva lucha por recuperar la normalidad.

Los siguientes días fueron algo complicados, cuidando a la paciente para que no recayera y explicándole todo lo sucedido esa noche y durante las tres semanas transcurridas. Después una vez que fue dada de alta lo que pretendieron empezar la noche del atentado dio inicio, su verdadera vida juntos.

Entraron despacio a la casa fuera de la ciudad, a unos minutos de un tranquilo suburbio, todavía debió dar pasos cortos pero no le importó, no ahora que estaba fuera de peligro y ya no se preocupaba por Naraku, estaba con el hombre de su vida, el hombre que amaba.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo –le dijo riendo con delicadeza y en dirección a las escaleras hasta que él la desvió hacia una habitación en la planta baja.

- No pensarás subir las escaleras así. –Lin rió de nuevo con algo de dolor.

- Creo que tienes razón…

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS

Abrió los ojos luego de intentar dormir un rato sin obtener muy buenos resultados. Las cuatro de la tarde rondaban el reloj de pared y el clima era agradable para estar afuera, sin embargo era la hora en que desde su regreso a casa dormía, más por recomendación de su médico personal que por gusto. Si bien en un principio le era de ayuda descansar ahora se sentía perfectamente.

Suspiró resignada e hizo a un lado las sábanas que la cubrían para ponerse de pie. Tranquila caminó hasta la ventana con vista hacia el jardín trasero. Las cortinas eran blancas casi transparentes así que no le fue difícil divisar a su esposo que nadaba en la piscina como todas las tardes. Desde que se mudaron ahí Lin se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que mantenía su cuerpo en forma (N/A: aquí es donde algunas nos derretimos… no? Jaja). A pesar de la distancia podía notar sus músculos marcados y su piel blanca moverse entre el agua azul, cómo le hubiese encantado estar con él. "Él no ha… desde que salí del hospital, ya son más de tres meses…" –pensó.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor? –le preguntó a través de la ventana sabiendo que no la escucharía.

Movió la cabeza negativamente para espantarse los pensamientos y ya más resignada tomó el control remoto de la televisión y la encendió justo a tiempo para escuchar una noticia que no esperaba.

- Así fue como encontraron hoy en la prisión de máxima seguridad el cuerpo sin vida del ex empresario Naraku, no se sabe quién fue el responsable de ese homicidio pero la policía seguirá investigando. Y en otras noticias… - Lin se estremeció con sólo escuchar el nombre del ser tan rapaz que ahora ya no podía hacerle daño, pero aún tenía la duda de si su muerte fue sólo un asunto de presos o fue ordenada por alguien más.

Apagó el televisor y siguiendo sus instintos salió de la casa hacia el jardín trasero. Al cruzar la puerta lo vio ya fuera de la piscina cubriéndose con una toalla blanca, él se percató de su presencia y se acercó sin dudarlo.

- Despertaste pronto.

- Naraku…. Murió en prisión –habló bajo con los ojos castaños sobre los de él.

- Al fin obtuvo su merecido.

- ¿Fue una pelea entre reos? –la pregunta fue formulada sin querer recibir una respuesta, no sabía por qué después de todo no le agrada la idea de que Sesshomaru tuviese que ver en eso, no por la vida del otro, sino por la propia integridad del hombre que amaba.

- Esas cosas pasan en lugares llenos de asesinos. – terminó de hablar y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para seguir con su camino al interior – Tomaré una ducha. –ella se quedó de pie agradecida por las palabras que no le dejaron saber más, quizás algún día preguntaría de nuevo, pero no en esos momentos.

Pasaron algunas horas y la noche lo cubrió todo, ella ya estaba en cama, igual que todos los días igual por recomendación de su médico quien le llevó en una bandeja una cena abundante con algo de todos los grupos alimenticios.

- ¿Y crees que puedo comer todo eso? –le dijo riendo al hombre que se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Aún no recuperas tu peso.

- De acuerdo… pero sólo si me ayudas –sus palabras fueron más que un ultimátum una expresión de sensualidad que intentaba provocarlo.

Así él tomó los palillos y se lo dio todo como a una niña pequeña, mimándola en todos los sentidos. Sus ojos siempre estaban puestos sobre los castaños y de vez en cuando pasaba la servilleta de tela por la comisura de sus labios el un gesto de ternura infinita. Cuando la charola estuvo vacía Sesshomaru fue a dejarla a la cocina. Lin lo vio salir de la habitación y se levantó de la cama, caminó sigilosa hasta la puerta para cerciorarse de que no la viera y al estar segura de ello fue y tomó un camisón de seda algo transparente de color blanco, diferente de la pijama que llevaba.

Él entró de nuevo en la habitación y la miró recostada justo como esperaba, según creyó. En su rostro se dibujó una semi sonrisa en una expresión mucho más expresiva de lo habitual, se acercó hasta Lin y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso de buenas noches, eso también lo hacía todos los días. A diario le plantaba una suave caricia muy tierna pero para extrañeza de ella, no muy apasionada. Rozó sus labios un segundo y se quiso alejar pero fue sorprendido por ella que no se lo permitió sujetando sus hombros para retenerlo y poder besarlo a su antojo.

Un roce más… una caricia más… sus labios se tocan… y Sesshomaru se resiste a caer presa de sus propias sensaciones, Lin lo invitó a entrar provocándolo más con un beso osado entreabriendo sus labios y esta vez recibió una respuesta en demasía apasionada.

Cómo necesitaba ser besada así, cómo lo deseaba. Él, por más que se resistiera, también lo hacía, quería más que nada estar con ella, tener su cuerpo y sanar su alma de todas las heridas que quedaban. Sólo guiado por la pasión se acercó más a ella y retiró las sábanas acorralándola contra la cama para sentirla más cerca. Posó ambos brazos a los costados de los hombros de la chica para recostarse apenas a unos centímetros de ella. Así siguió por unos instantes haciendo cada beso suyo, con la sangre que lo recorría hirviendo una y otra vez. Pronto ya no pudo esperar más y llevó su mano para aprisionar uno de los pechos de Lin, al instante ella emitió un leve quejido que lo separó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te lastimé.

- No me quejé por eso. – habló sonriendo y negando un poco con la cabeza y antes de que reaccionara lo besó de nuevo casi mordiendo sus labios y posando sus manos en el fornido pecho para comenzar a sacar con algo de prisa la playera blanca.

Él, bajo esas circunstancias habiendo disipado ya su miedo a lastimarla, no dudó en seguir el juego y luego de un beso pasó a su cuello, saboreando su piel con labios húmedos lo recorrió entero más de una vez, la escuchó suspirar profundo y se detuvo un segundo. Ella lo miro ya sin conciencia de sus actos le quitó la playera por completo, contempló su pecho fuerte y cada centímetro de su piel erizada, se movió un poco debajo de él para besar su tórax. Saboreó cada espacio de él con desbordada pasión hasta rozarlo con los dientes más de una vez. Sesshomaru respiró más profundo presa de todo lo que ella le provocaba y en un impulso la tomó de la cintura para dejarla sentada encima de él, la miró por un instante tan hermosa como siempre y no dudó en quitarle la prenda de dormir. Deslizó sus manos desde los muslos de la chica lentamente recorriendo su vientre y rozando sus formas femeninas con extrema sensualidad hasta terminar de sacar la tela por encima de su cabeza y tener paso libre a su cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella y primero besó sus labios sutilmente para bajar un poco a su cuello y sus pechos, donde depositó varios besos húmedos y sintió el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, continuó así mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta los bordes de la ropa interior de encaje. Inmiscuyó sus dedos acariciando su intimidad apenas, pero ella lo sintió demasiado hasta llegar al borde del éxtasis. Lin reclamó sus labios para besarlos, cuando los tuvo de nuevo los acarició casi con fiereza mordiéndolos repetidamente.

Luego se acomodó un poco él y escuchó un suspiró ahogado que le indicó lo que debía hacer. Retiró las manos de Sesshomaru con las suyas y las puso sobre la cama, así con entera libertad se levantó un poco para desabrochar sus pantalones y quitarlos lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora lo tenía así frente a ella pero no era suficiente, pronto inmiscuyó sus dedos para despojarlo del bóxer. Lo observó de nuevo desnudo y no dudó en llevar una de sus manos para acariciar su masculinidad y sus labios a los de él.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y de lo mucho que deseaba recibir sus caricias, con la primera de ellas no evitó que sus músculos se tensaran por completo, así resistió al límite de las sensaciones su tortuosa espera hasta que decidió tomar a Lin por la cintura y dejarla recostada en la cama, antes de que no pudiese resistir más. Respiró con dificultad un par de veces antes de quitarle la única prenda que la cubría y dejarse el paso libre para inmiscuir sus dedos en ella.

Lin lo sintió y de sus labios escapó un profundo y largo suspiro, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas mientras su mente estaba fuera de sí, ya no era capaz de pensar, sólo se sentía al borde del éxtasis una vez más llevada por él. Sesshomaru la observó y sonrió para sus adentros, supo que era el momento de dar fin a la espera. Posó sus manos en las caderas de Lin y sin detenerse un segundo más entró en ella primero con suavidad sintió el interior cálido de la chica recibirlo mientras la escuchó exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, se adentró con una poco más de fuerza e inició un movimiento simultáneo donde los dos amantes participaban. La embistió cada vez un poco más rápido y más firme, varias veces hasta dejar parte de su esencia de hombre en ella. Lin sintió una explosión dentro de ella y un tibio líquido recorrer sus entrañas dándole alivio a su necesidad de él.

Con sus cuerpos todavía perlados de sudor se recostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, recuperando el aliento perdido. Sesshomaru la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pechó, estando así se sentía protegida de cualquier cosa, de esa forma nada de le faltaba en lo absoluto. Aspiró profundo y sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma varonil que amaba, así comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su pecho.

- Es hora de dormir –murmuró ella al fin, pero no recibió más respuesta que un abrazo más fuerte.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron en silencio, uno largo y cómodo para los dos, mientras su ritmo cardiaco regresaba a la normalidad. Él sabía que lo siguiente era dormir, él mismo casi la obligaba a hacerlo para que descansara a pesar de que mientras tanto le era casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Al final Lin se quedó dormida así entre sus brazos y él, como todas las noches la miró largo rato vigilando ese sueño que tanto temía. Mil veces se repitió antes que todo estaba bien pero el verla con la respiración acompasada y los ojos cerrados lo trasportaba hasta los momentos en los que creyó perderla y eso era lo único en todo el planeta que atemorizaba al hombre de hielo.

El sol apareció en el horizonte y con ello despertó a una chica que dormía apacible aún protegida por un abrazo, cuyo dueño ya estaba despierto vigilando su sueño.

- Despiertas muy temprano… -le dijo todavía adormilada.

- Hay cosas que hacer. –él respondió pero sin poner mucha atención en sus palabras, más bien su mente estaba fija en las cicatrices que sus dedos sentían en el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

- ¿Te molestan? –preguntó Lin de repente.

- No, me duelen. –su confesión fue corta y precisa pero no por eso menos valiosa.

- A mi no –afirmó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos dorados. – Tú las has sanado todas, cada una de las heridas, tú las desapareciste… y ya no existen… en mi sólo estás tú… - quiso continuar pero un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndoselo, además un beso la tomó por presa.

Entonces los dos emprendieron un nuevo camino amándose nuevamente en cuerpo y alma hasta que el inoportuno sonido del teléfono los interrumpió y muy a pesar de Sesshomaru, Lin decidió atenderlo, después de todo no era muy común que alguien llamara al amanecer.

- ¿Sucedió algo Kagome?

- No… sí… lo siento, creo que llamé temprano… es que se cambió la hora de la boda… un imprevisto.

- ¿Algo malo?

- No, sólo un problema técnico, se hará una hora antes, pero la recepción es igual en El Gato Azul…

- Muy bien, gracias por avisarnos… nos veremos en el templo.

Terminó la llamada y su esposo ya la envolvía de nuevo en besos dulces y apasionados como la perfecta invitación para hacer el amor de nuevo.

Después de eso no queda mucho que decir, la batalla ya estaba ganada. Pronto ambos empezarían su vida trabajando en la clínica del pueblo cercano y viviendo juntos cada día por venir.

**...FiN**

**Hello! A pues aquí está el fin, está un poco largo... pero espero que esté lindo jeje intenté hacerlo romántico sin pasarse de cursi jeje. Igual ojalá que el lemon esté bien. Por cierto El Gato Azul es un salón de fiestas...**

**Bueno no me queda más que dar mil gracias por todo su apoyo durante todo el fic. Si tienen un segundo les pido un comentario porfis para saber qué tal quedó...**

**Un millón de gracias.**


End file.
